Atarashii Ashita
by ShatasixKILL HER
Summary: Atarashii Ashita New Tomarrow is a twisted and sinful story of taboo, lust, pain, confusion and imagination all mixed into one. Orignal characters added, single page format. Shota, Yaoi, Lemon. Enjoy, Rate and Review. Ignore the commentary.


**(This story orignally started as a AIM roleplay between me (Shatasixkillher) and a roleplaying friend of mine, Lisa. It's a slow work in progress, so please be patient for eventual updates. Yaoi, shota, so on and so on with the naughty warnings. While we own the orignal characters, Weiss Kreuz and all related to it does not belong to either of us. Unfortunately.**

**Please enjoy, Rate and Review.) **

**-chapter 1-**

The night laid thick and heavy upon the wet slicked streets of Tokyo, the sky darkened originally seeing as the blazing sun had long set beneath the horizon and masked the town in the shadows experienced now. Such darkness that not even the brightest light could penetrate. Only adding to the shrouded mischief of the active night was the thick rain clouds that matted the sky high above, showering the concrete jungle with the iciest of rain, as it had been for the last couple days now. The moon was long hidden so the only light that the sky naturally illuminated was the occasional strike of thunder that made the deepest corners and caverns momentarily flicker, although the outdoors looked virtually void of life. Most people were fortunate enough to have a warm home and a roof over their heads and the stray or homeless had long taken shelter beneath what surface available to them. However, the light did give one wondering figure a outlined silhouette. A petite frame that wasn't at all equipt to brave this weather, but the oncoming storm was far from the wonder's mind. After all, the warm moisture that caused his clothes to cling to his skin wasn't all rainwater..

As swift shadows on the rooftops clattered gracefully back into hiding, hallow blue eyes laid upon the tangle remains of a man piled near his feet. The thickness of blood and clarity of rainwater left the standing boy in a puddle, simply observing the fruit of his rage and his loyalty. What was once an older man's chiseled features were now nothing more then a gruesome mirage of flesh and blood, an organ expanded and discarded of via an extraordinary source. The young male who towered over the fallen father/husband shifted uncomfortably in his shoes, damp with blood, as his mind raced with multiple thoughts of what his murder would produce. As it usually did after such an event, but as each time, he told himself that it wasn't his fault..

It wasn't his fault. It was their fault.

Barked commands, muffled by the rain, caused the young man to raise his head. Peering up towards the rooftop with dull disamusement. Finally stepping over the mutilated remains of what was a normal, but sinful man.

Would the rain ever quit..?

Oddly enough, this was the only thought that ran through the fairly over active brain of the young man that stood impatiently under a covered bus stop. Those words, and of course, the scenes of that lovely little murder-horror flick he'd just been drug out to see, it didn't help his mind settle itself at all. It was creepy enough that the public piece of transit was so late, but with the both that icy rain and the cool embrace of night falling, it was just getting more and more nerve wracking. Maybe the offered ride should have been taken, but in all truth, he didn't live all that far... And it wasn't like the neighborhood was all that known for people having their throats slit by some masked murderer.

Fingers grasped at the fabric of the belted jacket that hugged his slender torso, arms pulling it tighter, damn it, why didn't he just walk? It would mean having to cross through alleys and getting fairly wet, but it would mean getting home a lot faster... Right, that would work, no sense in letting an over active imagination and a horror movie get to you, specially when it meant you could just lock yourself into your house in the next fifteen minutes; instead of catching the bus and having to deal with all the weirdos that enjoyed staring at the pieces of slender thigh your divided pants allowed.

The surrounding area was drank in by emerald green depths, the gold spatters catching a flickering street lamp, alright, no creepy figures wandering, he might as well make a dash for the alley . And then he'd just run the whole way!! Boots crunched against a loose piece of cement as he darted around the wall of the bus stop before twisting round and aiming off the sidewalk and into the maze between each of the many packed together buildings. Shivering in the slightest as it just seemed to get darker with the shadows of confining walls along with the cool rain fell onto him, damn, he'd just keep running.

A right here, and then a left, straight for awhile, another right and–

He skidded to a stop, what the hell was that..? Had he seriously heard something?? It was hard to tell, he was already panting from running, and his chest shook with the nervous race of his heart now... Haha, it was just his brain teasing him right, okay, no more horror films after this... The youth took the few steps that would bring him round the corner, eyes widened and hands left his arms to cover over his mouth, what the hell was he seeing? Was that a person on the ground?! Oh this had to be some nightmare, or trick of his eyes, maybe it was a sack of garbage that whoever that was stepping it over had just simply discarded?

Damn it...

Had he known just how sweet the taste of blood was, the mess that drenched his body wouldn't of have gone to waste. But just the sight of the thick fluids that sunk into his clothing and ultimately stained his black jacket made his stomach churn in utter disgust, something that one would expect that this young man was immune to by now, had they known his frequency of such sins. But with another life lost, came another bout of guilt and another trip of questioning and searching that would be ruled out in the end by the whole reason he engaged himself in such a business. Voidly reminding himself that the man he towered over would've done the same, the young brunette slowly kneeled. His frame, barely inches shorter then the one who stood in the distance with a startled gaze, shrunk down as he reached into the corpse's body. Withdrawing a wallet, pulling it open to remove whatever cards and identification that the man had on him.. While the money was carelessly tossed aside with the leather material, falling into the red puddle that it's once owner had created. As the young man rose again, so did his eyes. Moving from the mess of a deadman and up to the teenager who stood in the opening of the alleyway. Blood ran down the pale skin of the murderer's face, hallow blue eyes focused directly on the witness as the nursed the dizziness torturing his body. Whispers in his mind directed him to leave, dash off before he was forced to kill the young boy who had stumbled upon this mess he had created. Whispers that weren't his subconscious, but a whole other person entirely.

Fighting to move in the heavy, damp clothes that laid slung over his frail bones, he took a few steps back. Simply observing the boy observing his fruit from afar, wishing that the surprisingly older teen would dash off. Nagi didn't want to do this again, not tonight..

Okay, this was just a really, _really_, bad dream, it was his mind going over some of the scenes from the movie, the murdered checking the body for that certain piece of delicate information he'd killed the guy for. Haha. Yeah, this was just like the movie, it had to be some over reaction from his imagination, or his friends playing some really sick and twisted trick on him. But as those eyes rose up onto him, there was an obvious, but startled realization, that was defiantly not one of his friends, and that had to be blood, it was much too dark to be rain, even in the swirl of night that could be seen. Lips were parted beneath his hands, nervous breaths breaking out passed them in shaken and shallow pants, holy shit, this was actually happening. He'd just stumbled in on a murder scene, with the murderer still standing over the victim, first thought that came to mind, RUN!! But for some reason, his legs just quivered beneath the damp material of his pants, his boots not even shifting in the slightest as the urge was worked into his brain, okay, what was the second thought?! CELL PHONE!! Call the cops!! Come on!! 911!! Three buttons!! Just flick the thing out and dial in the triple digit and you'll be fine!!

No he wouldn't!! The time it would take to get that out and dial and then for the sirens to even reach that alley way, and that sinister figure could have shot him or stabbed him or– He was dead, wasn't he..? A choked noise broke out passed his erratic breath, and a stumbled step was mimicked as the other took a few away, though nothing else came. He was too scared to do anything but just stare!!

He would have to do it, wouldn't he? The commanding growls and murmurs within his head had long faded into oblivion, either being cut short or overlapped by the racing trails of thoughts and situations that plagued his throbbing brain. He could simply leave, allow the boy to call the police and let an entire man-hunt begin. It wasn't like they'd ever find the real murderer.. But frankly, neither Nagi nor his organization needed that sort of drama. Knowing this area of town, the dogs and birds would long pick at the body until it was unidentifiable. So to kill the older teen before him and let the same gruesome fate befall this young man, would be the quickest and easiest solution. Had he been one of his 'friends', he would've played with the male before him, but he couldn't bring himself to torture a person. A quick and painless death was so much easier not only on the victim, but on Nagi himself, too. Following his minds gradual realization of the easiest 'escape route', he began forward. Stepping over the body and trailing blood on his covered feet, feet that he was having trouble balancing on. All of the chaos, as usual, had taken it's toll. Yet he moved as smooth and relentless as a dream past the older male, arms nearly brushing one another as he began towards the sidewalk. Moving to disappear into the night, and for good reason. The cops was the least of his worries and was the least dangerous thing on his trail.

As the short brunette slipped swiftly around the corner to leave the witness and the victim alone in the damp alleyway, the frantic clatter of feet arrived from one of the side walkways, approaching the murder scene with frantic speed. The heavy pants of a very live being was heard, a creature much less zombie-like then the one that the teenager had just witnessed. Swift feet coming to an abrupt stop once brown eyes fell upon the scene, barely visible through the chocolate bangs that clung to his tan skin in water. Propping himself against the wall as he observed a victim, a sight that proved he and his team were too late. Far too late, he realized, once spotting the witness.

Those crystal green eyes were set intently on both the murderer and the murdered, he should run, just bolt, get the hell out of there. What did it matter if he had to run the long way home, he just wouldn't stop, and when he got home, he'd just call the cops and hide in his room for the rest of his life!! Thanking whatever higher power was out there that he was alive!! Instead of standing like a deer in the light of traffic, and getting himself slaughtered like the gruesome mess that laid in a disgusting clump only a few meters away!! Gaze widened fearfully as the footsteps drew the killer closer, he was going to die, those wide emerald eyes burned with threatening tears, he was going to die, and all he could do was cry about it, all he could do was think of that obvious fact. Tonight was going to be his last night on the mortal plane–

But then, only a simple graze of the younger's arm against his jacketed own, if he hadn't realized it yet, he'd been holding his breath for that short minute or two. And it rushed out in a dizzy shake, slipping passed his fingers as he almost instantly fell to his knees, they'd turned to jelly thanks to the close call, the simple brush up with death. It had scared his heart into the point of coming up into his throat, and not only that, his fearful nervousness was now working its way at his stomach. Churning it to a dangerous level, damn it, he was going to throw up. His fingers gripped tightly at their position over his mouth, while his other hand grasped at his stomach as if in an attempt to calm its' swirling mess down, he was alive, and he was a witness.. What if that guy came back before he could see the police about it.

Choked sobs attempted to make their way over the nausea, though it only seemed to make his gag reflexes more inspired to work, and he coughed against his hand, trying to keep the meager contents of his stomach down. Though the footsteps startled him enough to glance up, he didn't dare move, what if it was one of that guys buddies or something, come back to kill him?! His eyes began to overflow and a rushed movement was made form his gut to his coat pocket and he shakily rushed to grab his cellphone.

Although the rushed footsteps that was once created by the towering brunette had long faded and his frantic exhales and inhales had also dimmed down a few degrees, a heavy and exhausted groan of a sigh did leave the man who eventually reached back. Putting his gloved hands to the wall, using the leverage to push himself forward and directly into the crime scene. Not baring to look at the mess of a creature on the ground, still spilling with his last ounces of blood. No, he went straight for the teenager. But unlike the murderer who had previously brushed past, the matching brunette who approached the witness seemed to have a much gentler aura.. An aura, like the cover of a book, said absolutely nothing. He stopped about two years from the male, groaning once more as he observed the fear stricken young boy. Those fuckers, ever the careless ones..

"Hey, Kid." A quiet murmur left the handsome male as he kneeled down before the green eyed 'child', his hands resting upon his knees as he quietly observed the other's fear and shock stricken features. He had never been one to soothe and calm people, it was obvious just by his attempt, but his vague attempt at trying showed that he was a complete opposite reflection from the zombie who had trailed blood in his wake. The older male reached out timidly, not directly for the teenager. Just trying to halt the frantic boy in his actions. "No, don't call the cops.. Just go home, alright? This is of no concern to you.."

Where was his fucking cell..?! That shaken hand groped at each and every pocket on the jacket, hidden or not, and even dashed fore his pants, damn it all, where the hell was it..?! His other hand, the one that had been covering his mouth darted away, just as the man across the way actually came in his direction, with that softer aura of his, oh like he was going to even notice at a time like this!! Fingers frantically grabbed at his jacket, there, why hadn't he noticed the bulk of it with his other hand?! Panicking too much obviously. He bit his lip and scrambled to get it out and into his palm, the rain pattering down in it's merry little fall of icy chill, dappling the sleek black and silver flip phone. Which only took moments to flip open, fingers numbly trying to find the buttons as the man came closer and closer, nine, there it was, thumb pressed it. Now just one, his middle finger found it deftly, come on, just click it once more and they'll come and save you...

That thought was a bit comforting, but then against, so was the quiet murmur, as obviously unfamiliar it was to reassurance. The tip of that slender finger stayed poised over the button, while green eyes were raised carefully upward, the handsome features of the other were a bit startling, and almost seemed to calm the younger slightly. But then again, when had he been one to judge a pretty book to being the best in the whole shelve..? This guy could be some twisted creep that just liked to have an easy kill, right, he could still be a part of this murder. Even though timid, that reach out was only reacted with a jerked attempt to pull himself away, those bright eyes gemmed with tears burned with the obvious fearful nerves, "J-Just go home?!" He actually managed to stammer out, sounding absolutely confused and startled by the words.

"D-Do you really expect me to just go home with what I've seen?!" He choked, "N-Not even– N-Not even call the cops?! D-Doesn't it concern them?! There's a d-dead guy laying right over there!!" Holy shit, why couldn't this be a dream..?

A second sign of exhaustion spread across the older male's face to the boy's defiance, objecting and squirming that he didn't reply to for a couple minutes after he was retorted against. Silently wishing that he wasn't the one that ran across the boy, or that he could simply leave this babbling mess of a teenager to cry and panic in the blood that was slowly streaming in the rainwater directly his way. But he knew better then to do such a thing, however tempting it may be to just let this whiny boy do what he pleased. Thank god the only other teenagers he had to deal with weren't his spastic. The brunette sighed as he rose to his feet, already discarding his idea of calming the other male. Raising to his feet, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down dully at the other male.

"I'll call the cops or whatever, I can deal with it, alright? If you're not going to go home before you get killed, then I'll just leave you out here then..?" If soothing words weren't going to word, threatening the startled child would be a much better resort. While silently debating on the risk of knocking the boy out cold and dragging him easily away from the murder scene, he waited impatiently for a reply.

The exhaustion that crossed the other's face made those eyes shift, the golden splatters in their depths almost glinting with curiosity, okay, he had to take in all the facts before freaking out even more. This guy wasn't trying to kill him, even though he was obviously frustrated by his actions, which would usually - if you paid attention to all the movies and books and magazine articles and never mind mangas - end up in your throat being cut to silence you. Comfort, even as slight as it was, couldn't help but be found, okay, he'd been a bit skittish and jumpy at first; but really, when this was the first death you'd ever witness in the whole span of your life. And in this one's case, seventeen straight years of freedom to such a thing, could his actions really be blamed to a whole? The dark haired youth was still shaking as he watched the other rise to his feet, staring dully down at him, as he stared intently up, what now..?

A proposition..? The words were listened, teary eyes watching the other in silence, though they widened significantly at the last bit, no, it was a threat!! Okay, that over active mind couldn't even pick out a plausible reason for the next action it's body decided to make, but it was made, never the less. There were a heavy scrambling, one that had the cell phone cracked audibly against the wet cement, and hands quickly grabbed at the other man, "D-Don't... Don't leave me... Please... I-I'll let you handle it... Just– just don't leave me alone..." That crystal green gaze was nothing but begging through the cold, rainy, night air, tone a frantic pleading.

Despite the fact that the boy before him was damp and withering, still startled from the event that took place mere minutes previous, the brunette abruptly flinched as the other male rose up and gripped onto him. Although he was just as drenched as the teenager, he was far better dressed, perhaps suspiciously so. Especially seeing as he had seemed to appear from the shadows after the murder, just as the offender had did previous to the slaughter. The brunette stared down silently, not able to comprehend the other's frantic manners. Perhaps it was just because he had witnessed and committed so many events similar to this in his lifetime but debating from his aura and his face, one wouldn't think so. With a heavy exhale, he reached out. Putting his hands to the other's shoulders, distancing their bodies a few inches before reaching down and grabbing the teenager's wrist so that he 'wouldn't get lost' or what have you. The last thing he needed was to be scolded for losing a 'child' out in the weather.

"Come on then.." He swiftly tugged the boy around the corner, nearly dragging the teenager he was very reluctantly trying to help. He could feel the presence of the murderer or someone similar very close by, and the chance of running into such a person was a risk he did not want to take. He continued to lead the male on, out of the alleyways and towards the main street that was illuminated with street lamps. Hopefully a safe path to the other's home. He released the boy's wrist, glancing down with a slightly arched brow. "Can you find home from there? Or do I have to hold your hand to your house too?"

The abrupt flinch from the one he had suddenly clung to was a bit unexpected, but obviously, so had been his urge to latch to the man. The younger boy merely shifted nervously, almost apologetically, as his shoulders were taken and he was distanced with the simple movement. The silence, the way he'd been looked down upon, it really reminded him of someone, who, a brother perhaps to his annoying younger sibling, really, the act was an aloof sort of caring in this ones mind. A shaken smile of thanks almost seemed to tug faintly at those lips as his wrists were taken and he was pulled along, never mind that it was in swift and almost uncaring manner, yeah, just like an older brother might do if the case were him being spotted by his friends or something. Of course, the whole situation was much different, much more dire in a sense.

Only a startled noise was made as he stumbled after the other, his hand actually working to wrap their fingers up against the gripping hand, while the other held tightly to his - probably broken - cell phone. As they came to the main street, he couldn't help but find a sudden comfort in the illumination of the area, it was much more spirit rising. Though unlike the one that had lead him here, he couldn't feel the presence of the murderer, couldn't sense the similarity to it as the one that had been drenched in blood only shortly before. He merely turned those bright eyes up through drenched ebony bangs, "I should be fine..." He was still a bit shaken, and would have preferred the accompaniment, but really, this guy didn't seem all that pleased with him as it was. An innocent offer perhaps could persuade otherwise?

"Unless you'd like to come over to my place and dry off a bit. I've also got an umbrella at home you could have..."

As he stared impatiently down to the boy who presented such an generous offer, The older male peeled his jacket from the black shirt he wore beneath. Limpening his shoulders and allowing it to slide off of his damp and tan flesh to lighten the fabric weighting his sculpted body down. Although his features were still rather hidden in the shadows, as he wrapped his damp coat around his weight, his slender and healthy body was exposed and illuminated by the yellow light from the street lamps that towered over the street. Feeling the area with a warm glow. The offer went without a response for the longest time, it seemed. His eyes flickered about the area, like if searching for any sign of what time it could possibly be. He knew for a fact that his friends would be anything but pleased if he arrived home, especially after the youngest and more caring of the bunch was spazing over his absence. But what would a couple minutes of drying off do? It wouldn't harm anybody, hopefully. With yet another reluctant sounding sigh, he crossed his arms over his lower-chest once more. Replying in a low murmur. - "..If you insist. I have things to do, kid, so don't expect me to be any sort of lasting company..."

He waited in absolute silence for the most of the uncomfortable wait for the other's answer, his eyes having scanned the streets a few off-handed times, they now rested back on the young man affront of him. Of course, as the jacket was practically peeled away from that body, he couldn't help b ut stare, many a different thought coming to mind. (And no, they're not all perverted. xD) The length in the response could have gone on longer really, because it seemed the younger of these two was much too busy gawking, considering the flinch that showed how snapped back into reality he was, by a low murmur, of all things. Really, the boy wasn't one hundred percent sure if that had gone unnoticed or not, but he pressed down his sheepishness and reached out to take the other's wrist as had been done with him moments ago. Throwing his emerald gaze over his shoulder as he led the other along much more gently, but still with an added hurry to his step, "I'm Haru"

And with that, he turned back forwards to make sure the way ahead of them was safe, he might have felt much more comfortable with the other at his side, but it didn't help the very fact that he'd just seen the death of another, and the nervous obviousness that he had no clue as to where the murderer had gone to. Perhaps the safety of home might help with that a bit..? Haru could only hope so.

**-chapter 2-**

It would take a good fifteen minutes of the pace, to take the long way round, seeing as half the journey had already been eaten up by the alley-ways that had already been taken. It was a fairly moderate apartment complex that they arrived at, and the boy continued forwards, heading to the main entrance and soon digging through his pockets for a key. Upon finding it, he unlocked the door and pressed his companion through it, before making sure it latched behind him. "I live up on the fifth floor." He mentioned idly, before moving to press the button to what was, as the metal doors made their noise and slid open, an elevator.

Ever the paranoid and naturally skiddish one, the brunette's matching chocolate orbs flickered about the shadows that they crept down the middle of the momentarily parted darkness. The entire environment now matted with an eree aura that even Ken knew was best to avoid. Hands enveloped in his pockets the entire time, that same straight and nonchalant affection on his face as he followed Haru a few paces behind. His mind still racing with the failure of tonight's 'task', but his disappointment was flooded away once Haru spoke up. He eyed the teenager for a while with an arched brow. He was never one to get along or hang out with 'little kids'. But mind you, Ken was only 20, so he wasn't all that much older. "I'm.. Ken." He murmured, sounding hesitant to reveal his name seeing as it came out in a quiet exhale. Silent from then up until they stepped into the elevator, confined quarters that filled the brunette with the sensation of security and relief. Taking a step back to lean against one of the metal walls, arms fastened over his chest as he eyed the other male.

Now that they had stepped into some true light and warmth that the shadows outside couldn't conquer, his true features were revealed. Ken was a handsome young man who despite being 100 true to his Asian heritage, didn't look all Japanese. He had tan skin, eyes and hair that matched.. Tall, dark and handsome in every meaning of the phrase. Although he was shifting awkwardly as he peeled the shirt from clinging to his damp skin beneath, not yet noticing just how the other's eyes were observing him.

A few more months and young Haru wouldn't exactly be classified as a child anymore could he? After all, it would be so many weeks, so many days, or so many months depending on how you liked to look at the calender, that he would be eighteen. Though for now, he lived contentedly with the classification, he had a tendency to act a bit more childish sometimes anyway, and perhaps tonight had been one of those times. But then again, maybe it wasn't, some people just didn't take well to the foreboding of death. Either way, the dark haired youth pushed it aside, sure, he wouldn't truly forget seeing the incident, but it had been dark, and he wouldn't mind working it around to the point of telling himself all he'd seen were shadows, silhouettes, nothing more...

"Ken." He'd parroted the lowly spoken word, merely to reassure himself and the other that he'd actually caught the word properly, seeing as it had been such soft murmur of an introduction.

Haru swore he could have felt the relief and sense of security just seep off of his companion as they were locked into the elevator, and in turn fed off of it. Hands ran up to press some of the collected water from his hair, though it was back down against his face before those bright eyes shifted to examine the young man. There was little doubt about it, be you straight as a board or as twisted as a corkscrew, Ken was handsome, from the dark hair to the well set body, the younger of the two couldn't help but stare. It wasn't everyday your - okay, for now, lets call him - 'hero' was so perfect, like the tall dark stranger that comes to save the day in all those lovely books, or for that matter, movies... The shaken youth couldn't help but smile softly, inwardly thanking whatever higher power was out there to send such a savior.

Because, one might have wondered, if Ken hadn't been in the area, would he have been dead..?

Although Ken had very much indulged himself in wondering off in his own little atmosphere and words as usual, literally ignoring his surroundings until they became too much to take, he did notice the other's faint smile. A gesture that caused Ken to once more lift a brow, eyeing the other in a rather anxious and suspicious manner. In the business he was unfortunately involved in, a smile wasn't always a friendly and happy expression. "What the hell are you smiling for?" Although he was quite an attractive hero, he definitely wasn't the gentleman type like most girls.. erm - Boys would typically hope for. It was clear that he wasn't usually this snappy and crude but tonight had been a hectic and frustrating one for Ken, although it couldn't compare to what Haru endured so far. Once the doors slid open, he stepped out first. Peering suspiciously down the halls before looking back to eye Haru, waiting to be led.

Although the silence that soon spread over them was awkward and settled, Ken could sense something uneasy near them. An aura similar to that of the dull-eyed boy that had killed the poor man Haru witnessed, but it had a different core. A much less calm aura, something obstruct and rash that left Ken nearly shivering as he waited anxiously to get this boy out of the open. Sure, they were in a guarded building.. But no amount of security cameras and armed guards could compete with what was constantly creeping on Ken's tail.

The younger boy had made sure to try and keep his eyes to an unsuspicious angle of peering, as for his smile, it had just been set forwards, so it was a bit of a surprise when Ken had raised a brow in his direction, and that look was just. His lip was tucked between the cradle of his teeth, though he didn't have all that long to bite down on it, as an answer was almost demanded from him. Well, he definitely wasn't exactly the stereotypical hero, the knight in shining armor, the dark mysterious savior, it could all rot in hell for all the elder boy seemed to care at the moment. Though in all truth, Haru wasn't a bit surprised, seeing as what had already happened, of course, the true reasons for Ken's aggravation wasn't exactly what the younger could have thought it to be exactly.

"Ah, nothing, was just admiring how lucky I was that you should up." He murmured the truth, no attempts to wiggle away from an explanation, though he blinked as the young man moved forwards as the door slid open at the desired floor, Haru, unlike his companion, felt a dreaded foreboding, but he'd dismissed it as just the aftershock of tonight's matters. The dark haired youth sidestepped around Ken, and moved down the tan hallway, stopping about ten doors down and turned to unlock one in particular one, pushing it open and awaiting the other. The entrance opening to the main living area, simple two couches, a smaller and a large set around a television for the sitting area, a kitchenette off to the side, and two separate halls that probably led to bathroom and bedrooms. Nothing fancy...

"Come on in. I'll go get us some towels–" He kicked off his boots and moved to disappear down one of the halls.

Gnawing anxiously at his lip, Ken moved gracefully but slowly behind the younger male. Eyes still flickering skiddishly about his surroundings, taking in every detail of the long, silent but bright hall and the small apartment he was met with once stepping inside. Once they were in fairly confined quarters, Ken could feel the thundering aura pounding his senses eventually die down and fade. Relief that made him thankfully sigh as he closed the door behind him, stepping in the middle of the living room. Pausing to watch Haru drift off before slowly lowering his head to observe his damp frame. Drenched from head to toe, as expected from such a night out in the rain. He certainly wasn't going to sit around in a drenched attire, however short his visit here would be. So once Haru disappeared down the hall, Ken decided to be as shameless as ever as he reached down. Grabbing the seam of his shirt, peeling it from his flesh and bringing it up and over his head. Once he had shed off his shirt to reveal his damp but built chest and stomach, he ran a hand through his messy brown locks. It was abnormal to have a general conversation with someone who either wasn't a business partner, one of his three close friends or a screaming fangirl who frequented his living and working space. He took it for granted, however.

The younger boy merely disappeared into one of the rooms, the noises faint and simple rustling, as if Haru was digging through this and that, trying to find something here and over there. Though he gave little indication as to when he was going to come back out, though no doubt soon, after all, he was just getting towels. Ken was left to strip himself of his shirt, but only for a few drawn out minutes, as the dark haired boy came out a pair of dry pants and a hoody, undone and giving a nice curved show of his collar bone as thanks to the tank he wore underneath it. It looked like a lot of his clothing was that of a girls, but then again, there were probably reasons with his slender proportions, who knew really. (It could have also been the fact that his sister loved to shop for and with him -o- ) Either way, he halted, eyes drinking in the half naked build of his 'hero', ah yes, we'll at least he had the looks of the fairy tales. Haru inwardly scolded himself for thinking such a thing as the truth, and stepped around his stammered halt, scrubbing at his head with the one towel and handing another of the large, white and fluffy things to Ken. "If you want, I can make up some hot tea. Or something. I can see if I have something for you to wear if you want, a lot of my stuffs kinda small..." He murmured softly, "Ah, and you're welcome to make yourself comfortable." The couch and floor would dry.

A small look of thanks spread across Ken's features as the towel was handed to him, just what he needed right now. He definitely couldn't strip off the damp and uncomfortable clothes like he wanted to, especially not in front of a strange boy, so he'd have to settle with this for now. Toweling off his arms and upper body before moving to dry his hair, shaking his head firmly to the other's propositions despite the fact that a cup of tea would be rather delightful about now.. "No thanks. I told you, I haven't got long to stay.." His eyes slowly lingered about the room, observing the halls and the seemingly empty quarters before those orbs of his fell back to Haru. After the previous events of the night, he couldn't leave Haru alone. Haru may not know what he witnessed, but Ken certainly did and he knew that the murderers letting this child go unscathed thanks to his witnessing would be rather farfetched. "Do you live alone?" He murmured as he lowered the towel, letting it rest near his waist. "If you want.." He paused for a moment, hesitating on his offer. But he knew that it would be the right thing to do. "You can stay with me and my 'roommates' for the night. It'd be a lot better idea to have company then to be alone after tonight, even if you are locked in the apartment.."

Those bright eyes watched Ken curiously as the response was awaited, his hand rubbing the towel against a particular wet spot on his raven mess of hair idly, the firm shake of the other's head a bit disappointing, he didn't really want to be alone quiet yet. It wasn't like he didn't stay home alone often, after all, his sister only came to visit on her days off, and as luck seemed to like to play against him, the next three days were work, work, and more work for his elder sibling. Her room stayed silent for the better half of the week either way. Yet, it wasn't hard to be yet again reminded of what had indeed occurred tonight, and perhaps he didn't know exactly what he'd witnessed, or what might happen to him (well that part he probably had the right idea, that he wasn't probably going to be left with such a scene in his mind). It was a bit startling to hear the question, after he'd just been thinking about the very answer, he nodded slightly, "Most of the time."

The query kind of through him off a bit, though it was the next that made his eyes flutter in curiosity, the offer making him stop. Okay, usually, he wouldn't be overly excited to stay with strangers, but at this point, if they were anything as 'comforting' as Ken was, well, he'd leap at the opportunity. "Yes–" He answered, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and bit his lip sheepishly, "I mean, if it's not a problem, that would be great."

Although the simple thought of inviting a needy, shaken teenager into your home to invade your roommates wasn't necessarily a good one, Ken knew his roommates well enough to realize that either they would care.. Or wouldn't be there in general. While one would be out by himself or hiding up in his den of a room as usual, the other would either be visiting one of the bars or strip clubs he recently frequents. The last of his three friends was no trouble and would actually smack him if he didn't invite Haru to stay over for the night, however risky it may be. So with that thought, he nodded his head securely. Laying the towel on the arm of the sofa, shuddering as he eyed his uncomfortable and unpleasantly drenched shirt. Dreading having to put it back on, but it'd be best not to wonder around shirtless. So as he slid back on the material, he took a step back. Towards the door. As mentioned before, the sooner he got back to his panicking friends, the better. "No, it wouldn't be a problem. The only one who would probably be there is your age, I'm sure the two of you will get along fine." He turned his back, stepping back towards the door. Trying hard not to make a sarcastic or crude remark as he glanced back to the other, a small smirk on his face. For the first time since they meant. Understandably, too, for he was finally getting over the frustration built up earlier thanks to his failure.

A half hour's walk seemed like quite a long time to be wondering around in the cold, a chilly atmosphere the only intensified once they came upon a long shopping street with cobblestone walkways. Not exactly where you'd imagine a man like Ken to live nor to work, but alas.. He was approaching the only lit building of the long row of normally busy shops, the glow from lights peering behind the closed drapes although the light flooded out onto the street, seeing as the door was open wide. A short young male standing in the doorway, bundled up in an unneeded amount of fabrics in an attempt to keep himself from getting cold. But that was definitely the least of his worries at the moment. Although not much more then his backlit silhouette was seen, his frantic blue eyes did glimmer as they flickered out around the neighborhood. The only one watching out for his friend, as usual.

Though with Haru, at this point in time, he would have been happy just to go home with the other, and be stuck in the corner of a room, for all he cared, they could shut him in a closet. Just as long as he wasn't truly, and fully alone, just other presence would comfort him, though his apartment was lack of anything but he and Ken. And that just shook him up more. Though had the younger boy realized that he might have been bringing danger upon the elder and his 'room-mates' he probably would have - both regretfully and fearfully - turned down the offer, he didn't want to be at the fault another incident like he'd been a witness to earlier. A shudder ran along the curve of his spine, whether it be merely from the thought or from the chill that still haunted him deep down to the bone from the rain. Haru merely shook it off absently, catching the other's words carefully, and smiling faintly toward the fact that one of them would be his age, and it was made a little warmer as Ken's original frustration seemed to be letting up.

He was sure to take an umbrella, it was easily big enough for the two of them, and he would offer some of the room to Ken had the sky decided to pour down onto them again. He generally stuck to the young man, while at the same time trying not to step on the other's heels to keep the comforting closeness. Though the cobblestone walkways and just the place in general seemed to settle him somewhat, green eyes peering around through the chilled darkness of the night, drinking in the area of which Ken was taking him through. Of course, his gaze was drawn to the light that spilled out into the night, it was like a warm beacon really...

Despite the shelter of the umbrella from the occasional sprinkles that pattered onto the earth, what had become of the furious storm and the feeling of the other's radiating body warmth near his own.. Ken was more then happy to see the street he lived on, however cold it may be. He even pushed forward once he witnessed the light from his workplace spill out onto the street or better yet, the young boy standing in the doorway. Awkwardly shifting and whining to himself as he anxiously awaited his friend's return, tempted to dash back out into the night to fetch the male who just might be in dire trouble.. However, the need to do that vanished once the young boy in the doorway spotted Ken approaching the store. Not yet registering the shadowed figure by Ken's side, the young blonde bounded forward. His smile breaking the shadows as he thumped into Ken, squeezing the brunette's waist as tightly as those thin and pale arms of his could. Just tight enough to make Ken wince as he put his hands to the boy's chest, trying to shove the much smaller male back in hopes of cutting his embarrassing greeting short.

"Ken-Kun! I was worried!" The young boy exclaimed as he finally stepped away from Ken, bouncing hyperactively on the balls of his feet as he held back the urge to glomp his best friend all over again. An urge that was easily forgotten once he noticed Haru and turned to look at the teenager, a boy just his age.. If not a bit older. One would think so, seeing as the blonde stood a few inches shorter then Haru and seemed to beam with a more childish persona then Haru could match even in his most distressed situations. However, the innocence and beauty beaming from the young stranger was only skin deep. "Who is this..?"

And Haru simply fed off the lightened spirits of his accompaniment, a soft - and if not nervous - smile placed onto his lips as he followed along behind the elder boy, comfortable even in the silence of their walk. Though as the other seemed to almost to push forewords as sight of the warm light was caught, the younger boy merely kept his own pace, he'd feel a bit awkward basically chasing after the other. Though he did continue to step along, not wanting to be left too far back in the chilled darkness, though stopped a short distance to watch the other, well, for a lack of a better word, glomp his friend. It was cute, and the dark hair boy had to bite his lip to keep from giggling, ah, reunions. Emerald eyes flickered up as he was noticed, and allowed his faint smile to become apparent in the light, it was a bit of a shy moment, with Ken it had been a fear of being left alone that had caused him to be so forwards. But right now, he'd been invited back to a place that was not only his new acquaintances' house, but that of others, strangers, or better yet, new people. He'd probably get over it fairly quickly, but right now, it just felt like he was intruding. "Ah, I'm Haru." He had flicked the umbrella closed already and now held it against his front, a small bow of his head and torso adding to his greeting, formally so.

Omi mimicked and reflected the other's greeting perfectly, bending forward in a respectful bow before straightening up and allowing his mind to flicker to his older friend momentarily. Like if getting a silent reassurance that the boy before him was harmless, Ken's approving gaze told him that. The blonde looked back to Haru afterwards, the warmest and brightest of smiles spreading across his soft lips as he gave yet one more bow of his head then straightened his back for good. "I'm Omi. It's nice to meet you! I have dinner and tea ready, I figured that Ken would need it when he got home." As he began to lead the two back towards the open door of the shop, he went on. Ranting as he normally did, although he was speaking more to Ken then the new arrival. "Aya is visiting the hospital and Yohji is with some woman in his room, I don't know who, but they finally shut up before you got here. That's good." He drifted through the shop doors soon after. Just stepping into the warm environment was welcoming - The front room was a basic room of a shop. There was a counter and several shelves, lined with flowers and plants, much like the edges of the floors and the windowsills that were virtually unseen. However, the air was scented not with flowers, but the delicious smell of a home cooked meal that made Ken's stomach angrily growl once he incased himself in the soothing warmth he had been thinking about since the little incident. Omi made sure to close and lock, even pull the shutter over the door once all three of the men were incased inside. Despite being the youngest of the house, it was blandly obvious that Omi was definitely the mother figure.

Harmless, oh that wasn't even a question, he'd been a bit of a brawler back in the elementary grades, but when the last time you 'beat someone up' had been nearly ten years ago, that sort of thing faded. Being the kid that was afraid of nothing, something about life just seemed to like to change people that way, whether it be a point in particular or just waking up one day and forgetting... In Haru's case though, as far as Ken had seen, had lost any usefulness to a situation as such, seeing as he had been nothing but a pathetic heap of fear when confronted with something that needed bravery, or at least enough get up and go to get out of the line of fire...

But Haru didn't care at this point, he'd scraped by with some luck, but such a thing was fickle with whole it sided with, and for how long. The boy could have already lost the companionship of such a thing, and not have even known it until something skillfully unlucky or the opposite decided to occur.

The young boy straightened unable to help but let his smile become much more sweet and sincere, really, who could hide something like that when the young boy across from you was doubling such a feature. He followed inside, trying not to giggle as he mused on the almost maternal way Omi acted. Though it subsided as they walked into the front room shop, Haru slowed slightly, drinking in the sight of all the flowers, inhaling in hopes to catch the scents of each other them. Of course, only to be answered by that alluring scent of a home cooked meal, he'd eaten a small 'meal' earlier, but whatever Omi had put together, made even his stomach burble hungrily.

Omi pranced as cheerfully and energetic as can be past the other two men, romping happily down a short staircase towards the back of the room that led down to what was the lower level of the compound. The boy's living quarters, an environment equally as clean and inviting as upstairs but it had a much more boyish feel to it, unlike the flowers that decorated the surfaces above. There was a set of furniture surrounding a large television, a small connecting kitchen off to the side, a computer on the back wall and a staircase leading up to yet another level dotted with closed doors. For four men living here, the environment was rather clean and homely. Although at the same time, Ken and Omi remained the only ones there as the blonde led the newcomer within. "Make yourself at home" Omi chirped, taking the job as host instead of Ken. The brunette lingering over to sit in one of the two chairs of the furniture set while Omi disappeared gracefully into the kitchen to prepare a dinner for Ken and his new friend. Just watching Omi hop and romp about exhausted Ken, more so then he already was thanks to the hectic night.

Like Ken, the young, dark haired youth was fairly run down from that night, though perhaps for both similar and differing reasons, that, and he was still a tad cold. Otherwise, he probably would have joined Omi, asked if he needed help in the kitchen, or just kinda loomed, in hopes of being able to help. But right now, he merely moved down the steps, taking in their living accommodations, maybe it was because there were more people obviously living here, but it made it, indeed, very homey. Haru smiled and nodded his thanks and agreeance to making himself at home, he chose a place on the sofa, and nodded a thankful look over to Ken once more. This was more then he could ask for after such an ordeal. Company. A good meal. And a place to stay for the night.

**-chapter 3-**

He was sure he remembered the night dragging on for a short while, after filling his belly throughly, Haru remembered starting to doze off, accepting an offered blanket, and kicking off some of his clothing - he usually slept in his underwear and a shirt, and being half asleep hadn't given him much consideration to the fact that he was in someone else house - before nuzzling up against the couch and drifting into a sound, but slightly fitful sleep. Nightmares tend to trail someone when they'd just experienced something that could have been labeled the most shocking thing in their life, didn't they? Either way, anyone who came across Haru in the morning, would find him, face nuzzled against his hoody, dark hair sprawled out over his cheeks and the sweatshirt, lips parted in the slightest, the blanket covering half of his hips and most of his legs, though leaving enough to tell anyone he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of black booty shorts... Yum Super adorable.

Mornings were always a fairly busy time for the four men that worked and occupied this quant building, for mornings and afternoons were the peak of business for the four. Why? Because highschool girls would flock here in the mornings, then again after school. A literal school of females that would come back and forth, a group that Omi would normally accompany seeing as he went to the same school as the girls who visited the shop. Good for the girls, bad for Omi. But he enjoyed the company of the females most of the time, whenever they weren't in one of their 'rabid moods' where they desired blood more then conversation. Unfortunately for Omi, despite what mood they were in, he often had to join them anyway. But not today! It was Saturday at last and Omi was in the front of the shop, tending to the flowers while Ken swept the floor near by. The front of the shop was flooded with girls but not nearly as busy as usual, although still quite some ruckus was created. Noise heard behind the closed door that parted the back room and the front of the shop. But the noise wasn't necessarily taken for granted, at least not by one person. The very person who witnessed Haru's peaceful features first.

If Haru wasn't woken up by the expensive cologne radiating from the figure towering over him, the occasional shifting would most likely disturb him from slumber. A jean covered leg rested on the edge of the sofa near the other's body, balancing the figure to lean over the teenager. Striking green eyes observing the 'beauty's' features, their lips almost touching as this stranger broke the line between a friendly awakening and something much closer to a rape charge. Long, silky blond bangs fell from a loose ponytail and brushed Haru's skin as this stranger leaned in, face disappearing beside the other's own. This stranger was very tall and slender, older then the other boys, but just as youthful in his own sense. Tattoos dotted his shoulders, completely exposed.. Seeing as he was shirtless. Even his tight jeans left little to the imagination, they were even unfastened to reveal his pelvis. And the absence of underwear, which would be no surprise to most people who knew him. A flirtatious little chuckle leaving dark lips, the same lips pressing against Haru's sensitive ear as a purred and rather.. horny murmur was let out.

"Wakey wakey"

The muffled noises from the other side of the door bothered Haru little, if not next to none, when as tired as he'd been, the youth could easily be labeled as a heavy sleeper. Even as the morning hours rolled around, nothing seemed to disturb the sleeping boy, even the rich scent that swayed down against his dormant senses received the simplest of a sigh as his nose was pressed slightly into the bundle his arms cradled. That gentle breath lingering simple as a soft groan as the occasional shift of weight settled down at the edge of the sofa, near his body, though it still had yet to wake him to a state of awareness. Though the sudden closeness seemed to stir something, the near contact making those lips part, bringing them scant millimeters from brushing over the strangers, as another soft noise drifted passed them in a swirl of soft breath.

The gentle graze of hair that was not his own causing Haru to shift almost uncomfortably in his sleep, the chuckle against his ear almost earning itself a faint whimper, though the words caused his eyelashes to twitch. It was as if the words had been taken to heart immediately, as the youth stirred, those bright crystal greens slightly glazed with sleep as they flickered open. Half lidded were they turned upon the unfamiliar face, the small distance between their body making him shiver as he almost seemed to lean closer, before a sudden realization hit. It was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on your head.

Haru scrambled to pull away, frantically grabbing at the scant cover of the blanket, pulling it up over his lap. Trying to hide what loved to plague most boys that had gone over puberty, in the morning, not to mention the help whoever this was had obviously aided..!! "W-Who–?" He managed after a long moment of half asleep wide eyes.

A slender hand had began to dance down the other's front once Haru arched up to momentarily move closer to the long-haired blonde's seductive touch, the same hand brushing tenderly over the bulge that Haru fought to cover once it was revealed. Yet Yohji managed to slip his hand beneath the blanket once more, his digits stroking one of the other inner thighs in a playfully perverse manner as he sent an equally as playful look into the other's wide orbs. "Who am I? Who're you? You're in my house, cutie." He suddenly let his hand glide between the other's legs, pressing against what was a forming erection beneath the thin material. The tip of the older male's fingers kneading into the throbbing ache, in a way that exposed that the male towering over Haru and pinning the boy down was anything but a virgin. But really, that was obvious by now.

The way that sneaky hand managed to slip its way back under the blankets was something that might have made Haru wonder if this guy hadn't been a snake in some previous life, at least, it would have, had his mind not been busy trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, or for that matter, if it actually wanted out. Because with the way his body was reacting it was obvious that half of Haru was all for the sensual touch of this stranger. Breath hitched up in the boy's throat, as the fingers danced over his thigh, his heart was thumping at a rapid rate, as it sent all blood to rushing down between his legs with each of those feathery touches.

Eyelashes twitching over his eyes as the emerald gems were forced to stay visible, it was so very hard to keep his eyes on the elder man when he was just staring back with that playful look!! "H-Haru!! I-I'm H-Haru–!!" Was managed before another sharp intake of breath cut him off from any other explanation as what could only be explained as skillful fingers kneaded at the heated ache, inwardly Haru grimaced as his small hips shifted up against the attention, as if pleading for more, cheeks a sharp rosy color now.

Although It was rather apparent that this handsome blonde had done such perverse things as this many a time, he still lacked a great deal of willpower and a bulge was pressing against his own jeans before long. His lack of underwear beneath only making the erection much more apparent, especially once he began to grind himself down against the other's frail body. His hand momentarily parting from the other's package only to drift up, gracefully sliding beneath the material that concealed the other's wet flesh until his digits came in contact with the skin. He ever-so gently ran his digits across the very tip of the other's member, teasing the sensitive slit while his opposite hand decided to venture down just the same. But a tad bit lower. his other hand moving to fondle the boy's sac while Yohji's warm and irresistibly smooth breath brushed across the other's neck. Yohji was more then confident in his ability to woo this young boy into bed, confidence that was paying off rather well. "Haru, hm?" He grunted, the wetness of his tongue felt momentarily against the other's throbbing pulse. "Well, do you like this, Haru-chan? I can go lower, if you want.. Much lower.

The pressure of the other grinding up against him made Haru's breath swirl with nothing but a heated excitement, he, unlike the blonde man, had much less experience in such things as being touched by another, his sensitivity rating going off the scale with the simple teasing foreplay. A gentle noise of displeasure at the loss of feeling replacing those heated pants, those bright eyes fluttering open some to find out where exactly the wonderful touch had disappeared to. His slender fingers leaving the blankets to slide hesitantly against Yohji's arm as he propped himself up the slightest, only to be fallen at the sensation of skin against skin.

It was just so much more exhilarating with someone else doing the fondling, instead of the familiarity of your own hand, Haru's fingers gripped uselessly at the man's arm. It was almost as his body was moving as to it's own accord, never mind any thoughts that might have been shoved to the back of the boy's head, like, who might walk in, how low it was for him to be falling into such a thing just because of the pleasure. He didn't care at this point, his hips struck up against the luscious pleasure, his one leg falling completely out of the way, while the other provided itself for an proper grinding spot for the one atop him. The words caused the blush to deepen, the question hanging in the air shortly as the dark haired youth let another gentle moan slip over his tongue, "N-Nnn, y-yes... Y-Yes..." Was all he could manage at this point, in those shaken little pants.

Although he had yet another withering victim in his powerful grasp just the previous night, one that had slipped out of the home long before anyone awoke, Yohji felt like he hadn't been this enthralled by touching another person in quite a while. And a male, at that. When females, he was usually gentlemanly enough to give the woman a chance to pull away or object before completely molesting her but Haru was a boy.. So no respect needed, right? Of course, if Haru wanted him to stop, he would've. But the other's approval of the blonde's playful actions was definitely music to Yohji's ears. As he continued to squeeze and rub what was the other's growing erection, he slid down on the sofa. Further and further until he was somewhat hanging off and his face met the other's lower body, Haru's waist to be exact. He nuzzled up the material to expose the other's navel and once he did, he leaned in. Dipping his slender tongue into the dip while his hand decided to do as promised and wiggled down lower. His index finger soon coming to the other's puckered and virgin entrance, a single digit teasing the blushed rim all the way around in one motion. Just before he pressed his finger firmly against the hole, pressing slowly in an attempt to enter the other's virgin body. Quite a swift step, but one that Haru would certainly enjoy.

Haru felt truly pathetic, deep down inside of himself, yes, very deep, considering the thought never once surfaced as he squirmed and fought from bucking against the feeling of those wonderful - _wonderful -_ hands. He needed no respect, merely the simple contact from the other man was more then enough to have the boy wanting anything but a gentleman on his hands, his body both demanding and pleading for more attention, the whole of his small self absolutely quivering in the simple ecstacy. There was little this world could offer him at this point - at the very moment in time - that would have gotten those lips to form the two lettered word in a truthful sincerity.

As for his erection, it was practically dripping with desire, throbbing with a heated ache that Haru moaning soft, almost incoherent words of encouragement, but of encouragement none the less. The boy's head had been cocked backward, as his body arched at the probing finger, the hand that had been on Yohji's head having long forgotten it's previous place as it rested along the side of the man's head. Palm pressing fleetingly over the curve of an ear, before sliding up into what blonde hair had been left by the pony tail, to be joined by the other. Slender fingers shakily nuzzling themselves down to the elder's scalp, "N-Nngh..." As he choked on a gentle breath at the sudden mixing of both a bit of pain and pleasure, he knew full well what intoxicating ecstasy that a simple finger could bring once his body relaxed.

Although it was the first time Yohji had ever laid eyes on the shuddering young boy below him and the first time he had ever heard the teenager's simple name, Yohji was more then willing to take this passion to the extreme and go all the way despite the other's obvious virginity. He had done it before, after all. Loving and leaving unsuspecting men and women wasn't something that he liked to do, but it was the only way to calm the gape in his heart that his past had long cut open. Not to mention that in such intercourse, he never once thought of the memories that plagued him daily, nor did his never-ending depression swim over him again. So he kept going without a second thought, moving to dive his straight digit deep into the other's sensitive hole in an attempt to make his new 'friend' feel even better.. And he was about to, hadn't a nearly window-shattering scream abruptly tear his attention from the boy he was treating and instead to the figure now standing over them. A fear and shock stricken one, with balled fists. It was Omi.

Yohji attempted to sit up and get off of Haru as swiftly as he could, but his attempt wasn't near swift enough. Before any chance at an escape, he had began to get punched and swatted at. The abnormally strong blonde frantically clawing at Yohji as Yohji stood up, staggering back as he fought to block his 'precious' face from the wrath that was Omi. "Yohji?! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Omi exclaimed once Yohji was a good four or so yards away, the male then turning to Haru. Not realizing that the incident was anything but molestation or rape...

And really, the slight frame of a quivering mess that was the young boy would have more then happily obliged, taken the whole of what Yohji had to offer, every inch that was presented. As for afterward, he probably would have found nothing but shame in himself, then again, perhaps if the man's true reasons for lusting after himself and so many others', then his aftershock probably wouldn't have been as nearly as bad. Though then again, it hung on a very thin edge, one that spoke of nothing but maybes. For the moment, he merely shifted, lips parted to release another moan as the slender digit was shifted and pressed further forwards. Though when that scream shattered the lust filled air around them, his hands snapped immediately up from the man's head and over his mouth, that noise of pleasure long swallowed as he winced as the man pulled away quickly.

Face was a sharp wine red as he struggled to wiggle his underwear back up onto his thighs, of course, unsuccessfully hiding his arousal, girls panties weren't good for that sort of thing; too small. No, he merely turned away as best he could before Omi looked to him. The mere fact that the organ between his legs absolutely screamed to be touched once more, gave Haru no more confidence to look at the other boy, his face burning and tears welling up in his eyes. And the question kicking his brain in a constant matter, when the hell did he fall for pleasure over his own rationality!? One hand was still clamped over his mouth as he grabbed his hoody in an attempt to cover himself up, never mind that his tank was till half rolled up his torso. "I-I'm sorry..." He muttered, just wanting to curl up in a ball and shrivel up, right then and there!

Although Omi turned to eye Haru or better yet, the erection that the boy of equal age struggled to hide, his anger and outrage was turned to Yohji soon after. For he knew that even if Haru gave into the affections, that Yohji was the one who started it all in the first place. As usual. Omi growled in an immature rage as he continued to fwap and claw at Yohji, the blonde having stumbled back into a nearby chair to support his body. Weak as he moved to fasten up the zipper of his pants, a desperate attempt to hide the throbbing erection that was still pressing against his pants and was very much visible to the naked eye. Omi took a few paces back once Yohji recoiled, huffing poutily before focusing his attention back onto Haru. At last. "Don't apologize.." He whined as he timidly shifted. Not sure what to do in such a situation. "You can go change in the restroom or my room, Haru.."

Haru could only listen, his shoulders hunched forwards as he used one hand to keep his mouth covered - it helped keep him from crying - while the other still held his hooded sweater against his lap, hiding his aching self. The 'battle' waged behind him, and all he could think of was how stupid he'd been, it seemed no aid would be coming to Yohji from the one he'd obligingly molested only moments ago. The boy only shifted to glance over his shoulder at Omi's timid timidly whined words, his fingers slipping their grip away from his cheek, "B-But I..." A glance was dared in Yohji's direction, though at the sight of the man's very own 'hidden' erection, his blush came right back; full and strong. Emerald eyes were directed swiftly to the floor, happening onto the pile that was his pants, socks, and whatever else he had stripped off before falling asleep on the couch. The unsure made Haru shift uncomfortably, he felt dreadfully awkward, and ashamed of himself, after all, here he was in someone else house, only to get himself drawn into such a situation... Luckily though, it made him temporarily forget why he was there in the first place. The dark haired youth moved to stand, grabbing the pile of his things and held it affront of him, hiding himself as best as possible, "Uhmm, whichever is closer would be nice." He murmured, trying to smile meekly at Omi in thanks for the offer.

The more he observed Haru's body language and the occasional glance over to the very nonchalant Yohji sitting in the chair across from the sofa, the more Omi began to realize that this wasn't just another case of Yohji molesting some unknowing and innocent man or woman. But he tried not to think of such a thing, seeing as it was a disgusting through to the teenager. Not because it was between two males, but because.. Well, Omi was a virgin as possible. Despite being the apple of many a woman's eye, he was far too naive to actually make a move. Which was a good thing, in some ways. He nodded, taking a step back. Pointing up to his bedroom, the third one in the long line of doors. "Go ahead and change there, then." He then turned, looking to Yohji. Yohji having lit a cigarette, inhaling the toxic fumes as Omi glared down to his partner. Blocking Yohji's sight of little Haru as Omi waited for Haru to dash up into hiding. This little incident had caught Omi's attention and he was completely oblivious to what was going on upstairs, other then females cooing at flowers and about the boys themself. Outside, there was a much different scenario going on.

**-chapter 4-**

Crystalline violet eyes observed the graceful writing brushed across the folded piece of paper handed to him, a disclosed address of an unknown location. Those same striking eyes flickering up to meet those staring back at him, tense silence shared between the two young men who stood outside of the shop, near the door. A small frown on the older male's face as he brushed his fiery red bangs aside, feeding off the words echoing in his mind. Fed from the dull blue eyes a mere yard or so away, peering the beautiful redhead down in a rather suspicious manner. A silent exchange of information and words between a stranger to Haru, and a boy that would be eireely familiar.

And the young boy nodded his head in yet another mention of thanks, a soft, "Thank you." Haru was actually thankful for the cover that the other provided, and that thanks followed him as he moved for the stairs quickly. In all truth, more then happy to hide himself, as he made his way up them and to the third door along the line of them. Haru wasn't exactly what you would call naive when it came to things of physical pleasure, but then again, he was still a virgin, to both simple foreplay with another, as well as full sex - which probably had been on the blonde man's mind. This was all something very new to him, and at the same time as the situation had been shamefully embarrassing, it had been thrilling. Yohji"s touches had been nothing but intoxicating as they had run over his sensitive self, the mere thought had the hardened flesh hidden by the pile of clothing ache even more then it had earlier. Tempting Haru, as if whispering in his ear, just to finish it off, to find release, in Omi's room of all places...

Though, for more reasons then one, he ignored his body's urges and shoved his pants on over his throbbing self, and even tied his hoody around his waist in such a way that is helped camouflage, it would go away. Sooner or later. As painful as it was, that was the simple truth. Haru sighed, tugging down his tank top and stumbling to put on his socks before he'd head back down.

Though once down, he didn't lingering in the living area too long, he actually moved up to the shop, wanting to get outside or something, maybe be alone for a moment. Or find Omi and pull him aside and personally apologize again, then again - a blush spread across his cheeks - that might send the boy onto Yohji again, and something just told him it'd be better if he didn't stir up anymore trouble. A soft sigh was made as he stepped into the shop, inhaling the many scents of flowers before he made to peek his head out the door. Of course, the closeness of the red-headed stranger startled him enough to cause him to deek back a bit, though only enough that he could try and see without being seen. Green eyes looking up at the other and shivering slightly, there was an odd tensity in the air that unnerved Haru somewhat, though even worse, when he turned his gaze to see what the other was looking at.

A sharp shiver ran down his spine at the startling familiarity, all that needed to be added was the cold rain water, and an absolute soaking of crimson stain. Fingers gripped at the doorframe as he began to shake again, just the reminders that came back were horrifying, that dead body, sprawled across the alley-way, the cold hard fear he'd felt when the one that was responsible had brushed only inches from him...

Although the flowershop was more then flooded with whining and cooing young females, fighting one another aside to either get a better view of the handsome redhead through the window or to get a certain flower that they desired, the outside was virtually empty other then the girls that flocked in and out continuously. So the sudden presence of another, especially a strange boy who nearly bumped into him in his exit, made the redhead twitch before he slowly glanced over. He had seen someone sprawled on the sofa the previous night but seeing as he had gotten in incredibly late, only now did he see who had really camped out in his home the previous night. The strikingly handsome redhead was silent as his eyes followed the other's gaze, all the way towards the frail teenager standing across from the redhead. Those haunting blue eyes met Haru's, simply staring, a lack of interest in those orbs like there had been the previous night. He had long changed into a different attire, a navy school uniform, in fact. He didn't go to school around here nor like anyone else, a good thing for the four boys who worked at the flower shop. The teenager continued to stair until the redhead's quiet voice broke the silence, a smooth and deep tone that made the females utterly melt.

"Alright. Goodbye, Nagi." The redhead bowed, the boy returning the gesture before taking a step forward, beginning to move down the sidewalk. Although he moved very slowly, eyes pasted to Haru as he moved. A flicker of realization in those dark orbs of his, a realization that made the redhead beside Haru recoil and glance between the two. As usual, Ken got himself into something much deeper then he needed to.

The moment those haunting blue eyes met Haru's own swirling bright emerald greens, the boy cringed, recoiling up against the doorframe, as if to hide himself behind it, of course, the lock of their eyes wasn't broken. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to tear away from the other's gaze, it made the youth shiver with a fearful manner, it was unnerving, the way the other just caught his eyes, and, whether it be purposefully or not, held him there... At least, until the redhead's voice sounded so very close, the words making him jump visibly, both at the same time helping and not with the nervous shaking. Though it had dimmed noticeably, as he shifted almost shyly as a glance was made up at this new stranger, only to be set with a flutter of his eyes. Wow. Even a run in with the one that might have swiftened his death along seemed to be shoved aside for this violet eyes young man, it was almost like the little fangirls who squealed not far from his position, but at the same time not. He was so cool... "A-Ah–" He realized he was staring and diverted his gaze to the floor as he bowed his head slightly, "I'm Haru."

The tall and handsome man that towered over Haru didn't as much as look at the teenager as he watched the one he was just speaking with turn the corner, disappearing down the street. A very short absence, the redhead well knew, but the older male was visibly glad that the young boy had disappeared. Once pocketing the paper previously handed to him and readjusting himself, he looked down to Haru. A very stern look on his face, not the least hint of a smile although his striking orbs looked rather gentle as he gave a faint nod of his head in return. "Ken's friend? He told me you were here this morning." Although he managed to speak up and reply, he failed to mention his own name.

The lack of attention was a bit surprising at first, though the boy used the time that the young man wasn't looking to stare some more at those handsome features. He was cool, and good looking. Really, he felt kind of bad that he was just so inclined to practically drool over just his silence, goodness, he actually blushed when the redhead looked down at him finally, those amazing eyes seemed fairly gentle, and that simple nod was more then enough to make his heart leap up into his throat for a long moment. That voice was like a low tone of music, no wonder half the girls were squealing over him, "Y-Yes..." He guessed her could be called a friend, more of an acquaintance really, they'd only known each other an hour or so, but the circumstances had kind of drawn Haru into finding the company last night into a hasty friendship. The dark haired mused silently to himself, before trying once again, "I– Ah– Never got your name–"

Of course, he didn't get too far with that, as a pair of girls had somehow shoved their way forwards, "Aya-kuuuun!!" Each of them squealed, wiggling and pushing themselves closer then the other. Friends they might have been but five minutes down the street, but now they were rivals, fighting over the attention of the lovely man.

Although he had never experienced any sort of swooning or such intense attention ever before, Aya was more then use to the affections and attention that the females that frequented the shop doted him with. After all, he had been here about four years now.. But that didn't mean that he liked it. He took a small step back once they approached, the same crestfallen look on his face as he glanced between the two. Omi was most likely in the front of the shop already ,cleaning again.. Why did they have to come and bother him? "Yes?" He echoed, glancing over one of the female's shoulders to eye Haru. But it was only a momentary glance before he focused his attention back on the two females in front of him, however much he didn't want to.

The two girls were bright eyed and bushy-tailed - in a literal sense of course - as they each stared up profoundly at the handsome redhead, their hands each clasped together at their chests; leaving their arms to press their chests up in a rather perky way. Their hips wiggling once more as they each gave a final sort of shove to the other, that single word that fell from Aya's lips just seeming to capture their short lived memories as they both squeaked and looked giddily to each other, and then back, "We were wondering" Spoke one, "Would you like to come out with us for the day??" And then the other.

Haru was a bit taken back by being shoved out of the way, though he'd merely stumbled a foot or so away before regaining balance and blinking up at the two wiggling, squealing little things. They reminded him disgustingly of his sister when she saw a hot guy, though she'd usually turn and ask his personal opinion, and that was coming from a girl who had a boyfriend... That was mused at the back of his head as he viewed the little show a bit longer, though more on the handsome young man's reaction, he obviously didn't like the squeak toys' advances... Emerald eyes fluttered though, to Aya's face, that shift in those violet eyes having just barely caught his, fighting back a blush he closed his eyes and stepped forwards. "S-Sorry, but I asked Aya-kun out first..." Oh yes, he'd said it, and he'd added the kun...

The girls looked back at the dark haired boy, and then back up at Aya frantically, "And!? What did you say Aya-kun?!" They both looked absolutley distressed.

Aya stared blankly at the two who presented the generous offer, one that Omi or Yohji would've happily accepted. Yohji just to get out of work and spend some time with women, and Omi just to have some company other then the men he lived with. But Aya looked all but happy or amused by the proposition, a blank look on his pale features as his equally as light lips slowly parted to reply. Although Haru cut him off and however rude it may be, the other's words left Aya with a semi shocked and semi thankful look on his face. He glanced back to the couple of girls presented before him then back to Haru, his expression melting back to the stable way it usually was as he nodded his head securely. Playing along with Haru rather gracefully. "I said yes. I'm.. sorry." He took a small step back, fearing that the now enraged women would attack him, and he slid slowly towards the door of the shop. Glancing to Haru along the way. He knew how some of his fangirls were, vicious.. Like a wild beast.

Haru's eyes were slipped open slightly, and he couldn't help but inwardly enjoy his bold choice, that semi-shocked, but if not semi-thankful look giving the whole thing worth. The boy merely snuck a quick smile in as the girls stared up at Aya instead of back at him, the simple little curve to his lips merely speaking a quick, 'you're welcome'.

The girls on the other hand, were absolutely shocked by the answer, Aya, the man they'd admired for how long - right in his face for that matter - was going to go out for the day with some little twerp of a kid that they'd never _once _seen anywhere near the flower shop, instead fo them!? It was complete blasphemy!! They both seemed to try and take an attempt at pushing their tempers down, but of course, for girls who screamed in their crushes face every single day, that was something very complex to hide. Each of them were going red though from the attempt, each of them trying so very hard to swallow their anger... Of course, by the time they let it out, Aya had somehow slipped in the door, leaving them to vent at nothing but air.

Not even the dark haired boy was left, he'd taken heed from that simple look the redhead had given him, and moved inside. He knew girls. It was the upside to having a sister, one so fangirlishly squeaky. He waited until they had slipped in to turn to those violet eyes, a rosy coloring still flushed across his cheeks, "S-Sorry if I seemed too forwards. Y-You just seemed uncomfortable." Like Haru was feeling right now..?

Aya found that despite being enclosed in the front of the flower shop where a few girls still roamed, either talking to Omi who watered the plants near the corner or picking through whatever flowers they desired, he felt a lot safer now that he was away from two of the more rabid of his clawing 'fans'. He turned around once inside, looking down to Haru, shaking his head as he bent forward. Giving a respectful bow, yet his straight face sternly remained. "No.. Thank you." After he straightened up once more, he noticed Omi's blue eyes staring from afar. But the teenager's curious gaze went unnoticed for now. The redhead took a small step back, like if he was moving towards the back room, although he paused in the midst. Giving yet another nod of his head before moving towards the door, as unpersonable and anti-social as ever.

The bow, though proper protocol perhaps in Aya's dictionary, made the boy blink and his cheeks to become even warmer then before, "A-Ah, no, it was my pleasure to help–" He nodded his head curiously, though was a bit surprised as the other moved back and away, giving a single incline of his head before turning to leave. Well, that was a short-lived excitement, and yet, the boy couldn't help but muse slightly, Aya, he was just too cool really. It was both a bit disheartening, but at the same time, not. Haru actually smiled before clasping his hands behind his back and turning to glance at Omi, maybe he'd go see if there was anything he could do to help.

But before he could step forewords, he was made to step back as a young girl dashed by, turning and murmuring a quick apology as she tried to catch the redhead before he slipped out through the door, "Aya" She called in such a fond manner, nothing like the squeak toys - no, there wasn't an endless admiration of idiotic proportions - but true attraction from the brunette. For some reason, it made Haru turn to watch in a silent sort of, observational way.

Naturally, Aya would keep walking if someone called out to him, especially when he was ready to retreat back into the lair that was his room. He'd naturally let whoever it was drag after but the familiar chime of a young and graceful voice caused him to freeze stiff in his tracks, turning around slowly and observing the female who had just barged into the shop. A small glimmer of life flickering into the cold redhead's deep purple orbs as he turned around completely, facing the woman and even stepping closer. Hands enveloped insecurely into his pockets, like a sheepish teenager talking to his crush.. Although Aya, of course, had much more pride then that. "Sakura-san." He echoed, trying his hardest to ignore Omi's muffled snickers as he observed the female's angelic features silently. "It's good to see you.."

The simple way that made Aya halt made the dark haired boy inwardly frown, wow, that really hurt, he'd turn and actually greet this girl with, actual life in his face, when he'd practically saved his life and only gotten a bow and a mild thanks..? Haru wasn't normally someone to feel jealousy, so this was a new, and most uncomfortably tight knot that was making itself apparent in his chest. It was almost annoying, he felt even more childish before, if anyone even thought the redhead looked like some sheepish teenager, all they needed to know was what Haru was feeling at the moment to think of some silly teen action. Okay, so he was childish, that had been established already. The green eyed youth bit his lip sharply, only to start as one of the girls that flaunted through the flower shop peered forwards, "That's Sakura" She murmured, "Aya fancies her" And she was mentioning it like she new exactly what was running through his mind, a blush set upon the boys features more prominently then only moments ago and he ducked his head between his shoulders slightly, just watching this Sakura and Aya, they were cute together, but frustratingly so in Haru's point of view...

The young girl seemed to notice the few eyes on her and the tall redhead, though she merely smiled up at him sweetly, "You too!!" Sakura was getting to know full well that Aya's fangirls always watched her when she came in, whether it was, simply to buy a flower or to actually speak with the red head. Today, she had noticed the extra pair of eyes, though merely focused herself on the man affront her, "I missed you..."

For as long as Aya could remember and for as long as any of the three other boys knew the striking redhead, he had never been the affectionate type. He even grew stiffly awkward when Omi greeted him with a hug, as he did to Yohji and Ken, although they had known each other for quite some time now. However, not an ounce of insecurity was seen on his face, in his eyes or in his body movements as his eyes fell lower. A very sweet, sheepish divert that was an absent minded action. "I missed you too." He murmured quietly, trying to keep it below a whisper although it was faintly audible to those around him. He could also feel the several set of eyes on him and Sakura, prodding. The only thing that made his security shatter as he took a small step back towards the back room. Grasping the doorknob to pull it open and expose the steps down to the second floor. "We can talk in the ba-" - Before Aya had a chance to finish what he was saying, a sudden thrust of the door left him wobbling before stepping aside. Eyes widen as a slightly taller male stepped through - Yohji - finally dressed and groomed after the little incident with Haru earlier. His eyes focused directly upon Sakura, the handsome blonde giving a playful little grin before darting around her. On a swift route towards the door, one with an added detour one he noticed Haru on the side.. And without Omi, who had lingered downstairs again. Yohji glided over, putting his hands to the table that Haru leaned against. Hoisting himself up onto the surface, staring down at Haru in a superior manner. A cigarette dangled smirk hinted on his creamy lips.

"He wouldn't know what to do with her." He purred in a playful manner, just so Aya could hear the degrading remark.

Haru bit his lip even harder, as if to keep himself from who the hell knew what - growling maybe - he did not like this stupid nip of jealousy, and it didn't take long for him to taste the metallic tang of his own blood. He cringed slightly and loosened the grip of his teeth, just deciding to try and busy himself by chewing on it, much more gently this time of course. As his eyes still lingered on the sweet young girl, really, he probably would get along with her fairly nicely, but at the moment, envy kept the dark haired youth from wanting anything to do with her, unless it meant accidently spilling something on her, or something equally as unharmingly evil. Though thank whatever higher power was out there - or in this case, probably lower power - for distractions, and this one, came in the form of the older man that had just molested him that very morning!! Oh yes, someone was pulling some deliciously fun strings for poor Haru's life lines the last few days, weren't they..? But in all truth, he was a bit happy for the distraction, even if it did cause him to blush a bit deeper at the way Yohji seated himself and then looked down at him in that way. Though the words made the boy shake his head, he stifled any sound of amusement, right now, if Aya felt anything from the degrade, he deserved it... "You know, smoking's bad for you" He murmured absently.

As for Sakura, she had moved to follow the redhead the moment he aimed to disappear into the back, though made a soft squeak as the blonde man pushed his way through it, sending Aya off balance for a moment. Though she smiled sweetly and nodded to Yohji as he glided by, though her attentions were quickly back on the one she'd come to see, her hand laying against him in a silent question of 'are you alright?'. The comment, actually caused her cheeks to become a shade rosier, and she giggled softly,

"Oh, is it?" A sarcastic remark left the handsome blonde who now had his shoulder-length locks down, gorgeous waves of gold cascades beside his slender face and resting upon his shoulders. A tight black shirt covered up his sculpted body and several tattoos, unfortunately, but he still thrived with sex appeal as he pulled the cigarette momentarily from his lips and blew the thin and toxic smoke out into the atmosphere. Talking as he did so, the plumes rolling from his lips. "You sound like Omi. The two of you are rather alike, so cute." He reached down, putting a hand to Haru's head. Stroking the boy's silky locks with his slender digits. "You two should really get 'better acquainted..'"

While trying his hardest not to storm over and slap Yohji for not only flirting with yet another guest but for dragging little Omi into the conversation, a twistedly perverse one at that, Aya turned around again. Giving a faint nod to Sakura's gesture as he began down the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that she was trailing close behind. Ken and Omi knew better then to bother him, especially when he was with one of his very few 'friends'. Once he accended the stairs and Sakura did the same, he closed the second door behind the two of them. Beginning towards the sofa, the backroom virtually silent other then the music blasting from Ken's room, muffled by the closed door.

Yes, Yohji was drop dead sexy, but the young boy's mind was currently on the redhead across the room, whom was readying himself to exit the shop; rather then the blonde that sat behind him, gushing sex appeal. His nose was wrinkled as the smoke was breathed into the air, usually, the exhale of the second hand smoke had never bothered him. But right now, the agitation that the envy had welled up in him caused him to pounce of the simple frustrations, and they were to be taken out on the one who seemed only to tease him. Oddly enough though, Haru kept his mouth closed, thought whether that be to keep back any sharp comments, or so that he wouldn't inhale the acrid cloud that seeped into the air, one could only guess. Though with the man's words the young boy couldn't but smile sweetly, maybe almost sickeningly so, "Aren't we though?" The hand against his head caused a gentle shift as Haru stood, turning only to shrug cutely, "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you? To be able to watch our two bodies entwined in 'acquaintance'." He spoke with nothing but a sarcastic tone, as if mocking the simple idea, he'd only known Yohji a short time, but he'd already decided the man was a tail chaser... Disgusting... Or at least, that's what was going through his mind with the brilliant green that was envy.

A dense silence swept over the shop thanks to the retort that Yohji was met with, a reply that he had all but expected. The last few girls in the shop stared, whispering to one another as they observed from a distance, while the handsome blonde stared at Haru directly. There was an odd expression on his face, not necessarily one of sorrow or of disappointment.. But of realization and want as his very unstable heart and mind began to sink into the hole that he used his chronic flirting to pull himself out of. He let the silence go on as he adjusted himself, removing the cigarette from his lips. After pressing the hot cherry against his hand to put it out, he tossed the 'cancer stick' onto the floor then hopped from the table. Head lowered, breathing shallow as he drifted past Haru and towards the back room, where Aya and Sakura had just disappeared. While the 'couple' were planted on the sofa in conversation, Aya managed to catch a glimpse of the odd acting blonde as he drifted towards his room lazily. One wouldn't naturally think so, but Yohji was very delicate. Perhaps the most delicate of his friends, because he was less at peace with his past then the others.

Aya sighed heavily as he twisted around from where he sat on the sofa, watching as Yohji closed his bedroom door behind him. Either he was rejected by a girl or Ken told him to go to hell, whichever came first.. The redhead didn't particularly like Yohji, even though they were friends. But he certainly wouldn't settle for anyone harming his teammates. But for now, he settled back into conversation. Knowing that nothing other then Omi's gentle coaching would sway Yohji from one of his bad moods.

**-chapter 5-**

The whispers from the girls that lingered in the shop seemed to agitated the young boy even more, and his features twisted to an annoyed frown as he let his emerald eyes flicker to one of the whispering groups. Before inwardly rolling his eyes and letting them fall back onto Yohji, but that direct stare from those eyes, the youth's eyes darted shifted, as if trying to search the blondes' own for what he was thinking, the odd expression slowly, but most suddenly setting worry to blanket over the ravenous envy he'd felt only moments before. Damn it, he'd said something wrong, "Y-Yohji..." He tried simply as the man readjusted himself before putting the cigarette out on his hand, causing the dark haired youth to cringe visibly, "I didn't–" He tried again, frowning lowly, though this time at himself more then anything, only able to twist around to watch the man drift passed him, damn it!! Haru shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before glancing around the room with a shiver, oh god, the squeak toys were now eyeing him with a deadly sort of look. Guilt bit sharply at his gut and he moved to stumble down to the back, making full well to pull the door closed behind him as he trotted down. Stopping once he caught another glance of Sakura and Aya, though he just bit his lip, glancing up at the bedroom doors, "A-Aya?" He stammered nervously, "Which one's Yohji's room–??" Those bright eyes of his stayed on the hall, either so that he didn't have chance to fall prey to jealousy again, or simply because he felt so bad for what he said that he wasn't able to actually make visual contact with one of the blondes friends...

Sakura blinked up from the conversation, her pink eyes fluttering curiously at the dark haired boy, before going back to the one whom she'd been engage in conversation with.

Ah-ha. Aya knew that someone had said something wrong or did something cruel directed towards Yohji, Haru's panicking aura as he rushed down the stairs only proved his suspicions. The redhead gave a apologizing glance to Sakura as he twisted around again, eyeing Haru with death in his eyes. Uh oh. "The second one.." Although he was more then tempted to get up and smack Yohji out of his bout of depression, he had learned long ago not to try to cheer any of his friends up. Because with his rash and cold ways, he only seemed to make it all that much worse.

Completely oblivious to the boy trailing him nor the conversation abruptly silenced in the backroom, Yohji had fallen flat onto his bed. His thin arms clenched around the pillow that he rested his head upon, blurred green eyes boring into the wall. But as he laid there like a corpse, one of his hands reached up to the lamp stand beside his bed. Pulling a carton of cigarettes from the surface, setting them beside him and picking one of the sticks out. Lighting it, dropping both the rest of the carton and the lighter on the bed beside him as he frantically inhaled the toxic fumes. His room, especially when he was in one of these moods, became a mess. An ashtray by the bed stand was overflowing and there were random empty bottles of alcohol scattered about, a pigsty that Omi would be forced to clean later.

Haru needn't even look at the redhead to know he was being stared at with naught but a deadly violet gaze in those eyes, Aya, was most definitely cool, but right now, the young boy didn't want to have anything to do with him, and never mind the very fact that he felt so awful at this point for what he'd obviously done, that the moment the door number was given, he bolted up the stairs, hesitating near the top only in the slightest, what was he going to say?! Other then rambled apologizes of course? He'd have to figure that out later, maybe an explanation, but for now, a spew of 'I'm sorry's would have to do enough to at least get the man's attention first. The dark haired boy shifted to move to the second of the doors, a firm, if not frantic knock being made, "Y-Yohji?" He called out, hoping that he wasn't just going to be ignored, left there to stand outside the room, staring at the door for who knew how long, though for the very reason that he'd rather apologize to the man face to face...

Yohji would've much preferred to wallow in the depressing silence that the confines of his room engulfed him in, so that he could brew to himself, but that definitely wasn't the case once he heard the knock on the door. He expected it to be Omi, maybe, but Haru's voice caused him to tense up a bit. Rolling lazily onto his side as he sucked down the cigarette at a very unhealthy pace, filling his lungs with the toxic smoke that sent him into a small bout of coughs later. Cigarettes were potent enough to really drown out his emotional pain, but it somewhat helped. He closed his eyes, hiding the moisture within those striking emerald orbs of his. Silent, ignoring Haru like the teenager had originally feared.

The faint coughing that caught his ears at least reassured young Haru that the man was actually in his room, but the silence that afterward answered him made a frown crease his pretty features, one that was lined with worry. A gentle 'thump' sounded as the boy leant forwards, leaning his head up against the door, his hands pressed palm down, "Y-Yohji, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound so harsh... Its just, I was a bit– frustrated..." His words might have been to some truth, Omi was just too cute and bouncy and just childish for him to even imagine himself touching the boy, so he'd been a little bristled to the suggestions. Though either way, the youth was being nothing sincere, he truthfully had not meant to be nearly that unrelenting, usually he would have just blushed and told the man off in a shy sort of way. Haru kept himself up against the cool of the door, his eyes closed as he simply tried to listen, for foot steps, anything that might indicate that the blonde had moved... Nothing... His hand fell to the door, "I-I'm going to let myself in if you're not gonna do it..." Haru murmured, turning the knob, silently breathing relief as he found it unlocked, before opening the door and stepping it, making sure to slip it closed behind him. Before he glanced around the room, trying to pick a way over to the bed, and in turn to the man...

Yohji's mind was utterly tormenting him, his ever-so vivid memories of much happier times being shadowed by what he led him into this life in the first place, an inward bout that left him tossing and turning anxiously as he clenched his lips over the cigarette that was already burnt down to the but. Waiting for the boy to drift away, although the sound of Haru's invasion caused him to suddenly tense. He rose up on the bed as the youth entered, his cigarette going dry just about then. He had smoked an entire cigarette in probably about a minute or so, definitely not a healthy thing to do.. Yet he reached for another as his dull eyes followed Haru's persuit. A heavy exhale leaving him as he observed the mess of a room that the teenager had just stepped into. He ran his free hand, the one not holding the newly lit cigarette to his lips, through his silky b long hair as he exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. "I.. don't care." He flat out lied, even his dull voice said that.

Haru frowned, though first thoughts might have been toward the faint, lingering scents of several different liquors from the bottles that littered the floor and not to mention the fresh as well as old scent of cigarettes, as well as the mess. But instead it was set more toward the unhealthy and almost frantic way that Yohji was sucking at the cigarette butt, and then, a brand new one. The boy shifted to step over the spewed everything on the floor, making himself a path by gently pushing some things out of the way, and with a clear path both found and made through the maze, he reached out for the goal. His slender fingers moved to slide up over the mans' chin, plucking the cigarette from between his lips and trying to smile. "Y-You're a terrible liar..." He stammered, it was so hard to keep that smile after he'd obviously hurt the man. Haru sighed softly, setting the still burning cig down against the overflowing ashtray before he looked back at the blonde, "I'm– I'm really sorry... I was upset, and I had no right to take it out on you..." His own bright eyes tried to catch Yohji's, "I-I'm sorry..." He repeated, much lower then a second ago.

A soft and rather trouble grunt left the handsome blonde as the cigarette was plucked from his lips, his eyes pasted to the cancer stick that was torn away from him. But he soon found a much better sight to observe, that sight being Haru's striking orbs. It was very abnormal for anyone other then the 'mother' of the house to come and help him in times of need like this, so Haru's effort to apologize not only relaxed Yohji, but made his heart throb like it hadn't in quite some time. Without a second thought nor a warning, he reached up. Grasping the other's shoulders, leading Haru down until the teenager was planted on the messy bed beside him. His hands then slid down the span of the other's slender arms, finding Haru's hips before Yohji leaned in. Affectionately nestling his face into Haru's warm neck, murmuring words that for once, were anything but perverted. - "Don't apologize.. It's okay.." He tangled his arms around the other's waist, attempting to lead Haru down to lay beside him. Needing that body warmth and closeness that Yohji often enjoyed, although rarely took real meaning in. Until now.

When Yohji's eyes met his own, the young boy nearly felt the urge to drop them, focus them on something else, that was how awful he felt about making the man upset. But there was just something that held them there, whether it be mostly personal choice, or something otherwise. Haru was a bit startled by the hands that suddenly reached up to grasp his shoulders, though he didn't pull away or panic. He merely allowed himself to be guided down onto the bed, though he felt there was something more to those slender fingers running down over his arms, a soft blush seeped up against his cheeks, those striking eyes sad and apologetic. But the moment that the blonde man leant forwards, nestling his face into the crook of his neck, the boy couldn't help but slide his arms around Yohji, biting his lip to keeping from crying. Though in all truth, the tears that stung his eyes were both a mix of happy and something else, "B-But I–" He tried to explain why the other shouldn't have been so easy to push away the apology, but cut himself off as the man attempted to lead him to lay down. There was no fight, no struggling, Haru actually leant in, pressing himself closer to the man, his hands gripping at Yohji's shirt as he nuzzled his face up against the other.

Yohji tried his hardest not to crack a smile by the way the other male replied to his warm affections, expecting that he'd be either pulled away from or met with awkward insecurity. But of course, he liked this reply so much better.. He squeezed the other's waist securely, pulling back a few inches, just enough so he could peer into Haru's eyes while lovingly stroking the crook of the other's back."No buts." A smile spread across his face, the life and light in his eyes suddenly replenishing itself. It was an inward battle not to molest little Haru here and now, a battle that his heart surprisingly won. But he soon released Haru, tilting back into the bed. Sprawling out beside the other, stretching before flipping onto his side so that he faced the other male. He lifted a hand, allowing his index finger to balance on the other's gorgeous lips. "You're sweet, Haru.." He murmured softly, continuing in that same tone. "If you trust me enough, I'd like to take you out to dinner or something tonight.."

No, the reply was something not even Haru would have expected himself to give after their first meeting, and yet, for some reason, he wasn't at all surprised with himself. It was like, it just felt right. The boy was thankful for the reassuring squeeze of his waists, it made him feel completely secure, and content. Though he hiccoughed softly as the other pulled away, even if it was only a few inches, but that gaze that met his eyes, and those words, a sweet - if not shaky - smile tugging at his own lips. The returned life felt very influential, something that Haru could feed off of. There was still that gentle bit of guilt, though he found to push it aside for this man very easy. Watching Yohji flop onto his back, before rolling over to face him again making Haru's breath come in a gentle whisper of amusement, his lips parted faintly as that finger balanced upon them. That faint rosy blush deepening in the slightest, though he smiled passed it, "T-That would be nice" He trusted the blonde.

**-chapter 6-**

Later, Haru found himself giddy, the simple moment he'd been able to have with Yohji made him feel a certain amount of lightness. He'd left the flower shop, and the boy's home with a mention of needing to go home and change. Though half way from such, made him stop, and for the first time in his life, he started thinking, instead of just dressing, like a girl. What was he going to wear?! He didn't want to over do it or anything, maybe he could call his sister, as her opinion, no... She'd just squeal in his ear about the fact that he had a date... Haru pondered heavily, stepping along idly, cutting both through alleys and along the road, his feet knew the way home...

The sun had finally began to seep behind the horizon once Haru left the shop to momentarily return home, highlighting the area with a comforting orange glow that still dimly illuminated the shadows that were best to avoid. Although the cold winter air set unsteadily upon the earth as it did the night Haru met Ken, although there was a great deal of familiarity in it. For Yohji, this was just a routine. Working in the flowershop, even if it was a real job.. Got him and his friends paid very little. There had been blood on his hands for years and years now, he only added more sin onto his record in hopes that following through with appointed tasks would make the woman he so dearly missed, proud. One of the few moments when that certain woman wasn't on his mind, as he leaned against a moss-dampened brick wall that created an alleyway between two buildings. His ears open, listening to the gruesome cries around the corner as his and his friend's target was executed, after at least an hour of chasing after the useless bastard. Yohji had caught him and the long, silver blade now imbedded in the screaming older man's chest was connected to a certain male's pale hand - Aya. The handsome redhead's mouth and nose covered by a black bandana, his red bangs hanging over his violet eyes as he observed the cowering bastard before him. The steel of his blade punctured the man's shoulder, coming out the other side. Twisting in pain to the slow and cruel death he was met with, and Aya taking amusement in the sight of a sinner slowly fading and falling apart.

Such a small mission had no need for the entire time, it was only one man they had to execute. With Omi working at home and Ken likely doing the same, Yohji and the redhead had followed through with the task on their own. More money in their pockets, as far as Yohji was concerned.

Haru would have surprised himself, striking out, even just simply to his own house, which was, what, maybe forty five minutes walking distance from the little flower shop? When he'd only just been witness to a murder only a single night ago. But for the happiness that had welled up inside him, it was just a simple after thought at the far reaches of his brain. The boy was lost in his moment, he needed to get home and find something to wear, nothing too fancy, but nothing too sloppy, and nothing too cute. Or they might not get out at all, even such a thought had the youth smiling, he was just too giddy, too happy– Or at least, he was, until something caught his ears, the sound causing his light heartedness to wash completely away; a scream... Most people would have turned and just walked away, but for some reason, Haru felt, deep down, he needed to look... Hands slid up against the building and he stepped forwards carefully, trying to peek around the corner, though immediately regretted it. It seemed, such coincidences were shadowing the young boy these days... And seeing what he saw made tears well up in those bright eyes of his, this was some kind of sick and twisted game luck was playing on him... Just when he'd thought nothing could get any better, he walked in on Aya– killing a man... And Yohji, just standing there... As if it was normal!! It made his stomach churn with the very idea that the man was involved in something like that, why, only a few hours from what probably would have been a wonderful night?! He needed to get out of there, those dying noises were just, too much... Haru spun, and ran...

Aya's sadistic eyes watched as the last pints of the man's blood drained from his body, becoming a soulless and useless shell of a person sprawled out on the concrete, three stab wounds puncturing his entire frame. It was an easy and quick kill, one that Aya was relieved to get over with because he much rather be home then running around in the cold, as he was. But something broke his wondering thoughts, this something being Haru as he froze stiff in the alleyway. Aya stared, as did Yohji, who rose his head for the first time. A witness.. But only once Haru dashed off in fear did Yohji realize who it really was. The cigarette dropped from between his fingers, falling to the ground beside his boot. But his feet soon shifted and he broke into a sudden dash, leaving Aya to stand there. Haru had already witnessed two murders, two of what the four boys did on a daily basis. There was no making up with Haru now..

"Haru! Wait, Dammit!" With desperation in his eyes, Yohji came up behind Haru. Reaching out, grasping one of the male's arms. But he used the leverage of the limb to tug Haru into his body, the older and taller man clenching the teenager. His eyes squeezed closed, chin balanced on the top of his other's head as he tried to explain himself. His words coming out in nothing more then a babbled rant. "H- Haru, it's not what it l- looks like! Please, It's! It's.. It's okay, I won't hurt you.."

It wasn't even noted that he was going in the direction he'd come, but all that Haru knew was that he had to run, he just had to keep running!! He just needed to get as far as he could, as fast as he could, needed to get away from that. Just when he'd thought that everything was going to be perfect, it all came crashing down around him like that!! The scene was so very vivid in his mind, and it clashed so very sharply with that from the other night, leaving the boy so frantic, that he didn't even notice the feet that had broken out behind his own. Though the words startled him enough to stumbled as the hand grasped his arm, and then, a wild fear broke out, and he struggled even after he was pulled up against the body he'd so contentedly pressed up against earlier. The babbled words causing him to shake his head, he didn't want it to be what it looked like, he wanted to trust Yohji, he wanted this all to be some big misunderstanding. But something just screamed at him, it hurt, it made his head just ache. "W-Why?!" He demanded, words muffled as he screamed up against the man, his hands shaking twice as much as his body was as they curled into tight fists, "WHY?!" Why had they done it, why had he walked in on it, why did Yohji have to be someone like this?! Why, why, why. That's all that tore at his brain, that simple word just gnawing at him as he shook with sobs, continually shaking his head.

Yohji could almost feel sobs of his own begin to creep up the back of his throat as he clenched the boy for dear life, almost literally. His face had fallen and was now meshed firmly into the other's neck, inhaling the teenager's youthful scent as he needily kneaded his fingertips into the other's hips. Trying his hardest to soothe his new lover interest's fear and his sobs. "I- I.. I don't.. know.." He choked out, inwardly cursing himself for his lack of strength and willpower. And for his stupidity - for falling for the teenager so quickly, all in the same day that they met. Love at first sight perhaps was true. "I'm sorry.. I really am.. We won't hurt you.. I'll explain everything." He pressed his lips against the other's ear, kissing the flesh tenderly. Yohji was becoming desperate not to lose the young man. "I'll explain.."

It was bother frightening, as well as comforting to be held by the blonde after what he had just witnessed, the fear to lose him that was there was spoken through the man's clenching grasp. He his breathing was choked and hiccoughed against Yohji's chest as he felt the man's face press up against his neck, those kneading fingers were a slight, but present relaxant. The young boy whimpered at the words, suddenly pressing his body forewords voluntarily, his fists beat down once against it weakly before his fingers intertwined themselves with the man's shirt. "Why..?" He choked out, that single word's scream dulled, but constant, he didn't understand this at all, and in all truth, wasn't all that sure he wanted to understand. But at the same time, he just wanted to listen to the other, trust him - though he did, for the very fact that he couldn't even imagine Yohji harming him. "Y-Yohji..." Haru still shook his head, though much slower, he didn't want to lose the happiness he'd felt only minutes before...

The sun was finally setting and the atmosphere began to darken, the sight of the sun seeping away reminded Yohji that Aya had long went home by now. He knew that the redhead wouldn't wait for him, but frankly, he didn't mind. He wanted to be alone with Haru, if only for a brief moment in time. He led the male towards the alleyway and out of the open, squeezing the male passionately as he pressed his back against the cold wall. Staring up at the stars that began to emerge, peaking through the gray rain clouds. "We're not bad people.." He murmured, more of a reassurance to himself then an actual statement. He ran his hands up the back of the other's shirt, feeling Haru's bare flesh in a soothing massaging motion. "We're not doing the right thing.. But it's for the best.. We're getting rid of people, people that have done wrong, that the law can't touch.." He didn't want to spill all of it in one sitting, especially not to a frantic boy he had only known for 24 hours.. But lord, it was tempting. "We're not the good guys or the bad guys, but.. We wouldn't.. I wouldn't ever hurt you." He pulled back just enough to witness the other's tearful face, offering a weak and optimistic smile. He had never been good at cheering another person up. He gulped softly as he kissed Haru's forehead, a very sweet gesture. "We.. We should go somewhere warmer.. I understand if you don't want to go out.. tonight.."

Haru took the guide out to the open, trying to regain at least some composure, but he was a mess of emotions, fear mostly dominating the most of it, though an open understanding a trust whisked through as if to dominate it. That feeling was strengthened largely by something his heart beat against his chest sharply, and even more so as the man explained the actions on which he had stumbled upon. It took a lot to try and explain something so very complicated as that, it also meant a lot, to be told such a thing, and feel he didn't have to worry about having his life cut short because he knew. It was, strangely heartwarming. The young boy hiccoughed, the shaking of his head having stopped and was replaced by soft nods, though it wasn't until Yohji pulled back that his face became unburied, he was distressed, that was more then obvious. Though for some reason, it all seemed to just disappear when those lips touched his forehead, that weak and optimistic smile was mimicked by Haru through his tears, "I-I don't care what we do, or where we go– as long– a-as long as I can be with you tonight..." Hands slid up the blonde's chest, slender fingers finding their ways up along Yohji's jaw, as the boy pulled yet another bold action for that day as he stepped up on his tiptoes and let his lips to just barely brush over the mans'.

The smile that Yohji held before was faked and forced, nothing more then an attempt to shine some light into the very dark situation. But once the smile was mimicked, a true one spread across his soft lips. Even more-so once and Haru grew even closer together. He nodded faintly, hands very slowly and even innocently exploring the other's body. Trying to hide every inch of his delicate and vulnerable 'friend' from the dangerous world. But it was when he felt Haru's warm, irresistible lips against his own, when he really made a move to express the true mix of emotions churning within him. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips firmly against the other's own without an ounce of insecurity or embarrassment within him. Yet his cheeks were warmly and healthily blushed, something that had never happened to Yohji before.. But obviously, this kiss meant much more then the ones he often shared with his one-night-stands. Head fondly tilted to the side and fingers gently drumming at the other's neck as he kissed Haru, reluctant to pull away even by an inch. He knew deep inside of him that Ken, Omi and even Aya would kill him for this.. After all, in their business, Haru could've been a spy for the 'bad guys'. But like Haru trusted Yohji, Yohji found himself trusting the teenager the other way around.

The hands that held him so very protectively made the boy smile even further, even through his tears, whether they still be of his fear or be it of his happiness. Though it disappeared the moment that he felt Yohji kiss him back, though more in the fact that he completely lost himself to the absolutley passion that washed over him. A sharp inhale being taken in, as he pressed himself up against the other's lips, allowing his fingers to slide up from the man's jawline, palms sliding smoothly over that rosy blush that lit Yohji's cheeks. Slowly being drug up into those waves of silken blonde, nestling each slender digit before raking them gently through the man's hair, arms using the movement to settle themselves up on those well set shoulders. Haru was absolutley overwhelmed by his emotions, those tears rolling down his cheeks as he broke the contact, "I-I'm s-sorry–" He hiccoughed, such he looked more then pathetic, as he let his emerald gaze fall, leaning his forehead against Yohji's chin, as he held himself up against the other. "I-I'm a-acting like such a– such a child, aren't I..??"

A soft chuckle left Yohji as they shared the timid but passionate kiss, swimming in meaning and emotions, the sort of liplock that Yohji hadn't experienced in so long. Yet once they broke the kiss, his smile held strong. Only faltering momentarily when he witnessed his beloved's tears, a sight that made Yohji's sensitive heart cringe. He rose his hands, trying the other's tears with the back of his digits before shaking his head firmly. "No, you're not. You're adorable.. But.." He squeezed the other male abruptly, then chuckled once more. "Please don't cry, okay? Come back 'home' with me, please? I'm sure that Ken and Omi are mad at me for stealing all of your attention." He ran his hands smoothly down the other's back once more, feeling the bumps of the male's spine before stepping reluctantly away. Grasping Haru's hand, willing to lead the way back to a much safer place.

And Haru only smiled brokenly as the man wiped his tears away, though his eyes fluttered slightly at the words, and he hiccoughed softly, "A-Adorable..?" He'd heard it from some of his friends, and even his sister, and the 'compliment' had always man him swat them away in annoyance. But when it came from this man, he couldn't help but blush and sweeten his smile, especially when the next bout of words came, "A-Alright, I'll try." He giggled softly, wiping the irritating dampness that had been left even after Yohji wiped his tears, away with the sleeve of his hoody. Though sighed another laugh at the fact that Ken and Omi might be upset for such a thing, "O-Of course!! After all–" He let his fingers lace between the mans' own, smiling warmly and giving a cute little sniffle as to finalize the stop of his crying, "I would hate to have Omi beat you up again" And with that he let himself be lead back...

That night had been nothing but innocent, though that might have been partly on Haru's falling asleep almost immediately, the day had been busy and besides, crying always made him sleepy.

**-chapter 7-**

It was sometime the next morning that he woke with a groan, was that his cell ringing..? Hadn't he broken it the other night..? The boy patted himself down, pulling it out from under himself with a tired and rather heavily movement, answering, "Hello..?" A one sided conversation occurred, seeing as the youth was dozing off and nodding with a few simple noises of agreement before he drug himself up and slowly forced a sense of wakefulness onto himself, what time was it..? The little screen on the phone was checked, '11:42 AM', so he had about an hour or so... The boy brushed his hands through his hair and drug himself up to stretch, "Nngh!!" He grunted as he arched his back, listening to it give a satisfying pop.

While the abnormally dark nights as of lately seemed rather overbearing and dangerous, the days in Tokyo was almost a complete opposite. It was hard to find a nook that someone didn't preoccupy, seeing as the town was flooded with businessmen and highschool students going to and from their destinations, a rush that peaked in the morning and in the afternoon. But the noon itself was slightly different. Other then certain people coming to and from lunch, the streets looked almost bare, at least compared to how they were usually swamped. The same went for the local park, a place where families usually grouped during weekdays to witness the gorgeous cherry blossom trees as they bloomed. However, there were a few corners in the large part that were unoccupied and fairly invisible from the sidewalk and street. It was a secluded spot that one certain teenager had found rather relaxing, however silently depressing it may be. Sitting on the edge of a basin connected to a large but abandoned and dry fountain, mineral streaking the stone statue although it hadn't been working in ages. Although it was rather cloudy out, the wind was very calm and gentle, leaving most of the cherry blossoms untouched. Although the certain teenager observed the multiple pink and white pedals fluttering around him, swirling up into the air in a swift vortex that created a beautiful scene as they showered down. Blue eyes backlit by something mysterious, a faint glow like the flicker of a light as he was circled in the sakura. A small, thin hand lifted to the throbbing in the boy's cheek. A result of his own stupidity and failure.

Haru took his time at least attempting to tidy himself up, maybe he'd actually get the chance to go home after, change his clothes in the least. The young boy brushed his fingers through his hair, fighting with one particular piece that just didn't want to stick down for quite some time. And then catching a glance at the time, '12:30 PM' already, he could have sworn he just got up, and that was nearly an hour before!! Damn it!! The dark haired youth rushed out through the shop, mentioning something about having to meet his sister, before darting out in the direction of the park. Natsume would kill him if he was late!! Though it wasn't like he wasn't relieved to be able to see her, after a few days of the young woman's absence, Haru had gone through quite a lot, and seeing his elder sibling would be more to add a nice bit to the down spiral as well as the up, of last night. Plus, she was bringing Kin with her!! The boy smiled to himself at the thought of seeing the ball of golden and white dog as he stepped into the park. And had to actually stop to admire the beauty of it, so pretty.

The boy stepped along, now, where was he supposed to meet her exactly..? Oh, who knew, they'd find each other sooner or later, mostly on Kin's behalf, the dog could find Haru no matter where he hid. Emerald eyes drug along the serene views, as the dark haired youth continued through the park, spinning once when he swore he heard a bark, only to be disappointed. So with a sigh, he turned back around, only to stop at who he saw. The young boy seated at the old dried up fountain, it made Haru's heart skip a nervous beat and his breath stop completely for a long moment, his legs screaming for him to run, yeah, maybe he'd go now...

With talent and power came sorrow, and the boy who say on the edge of the fountain displayed exactly that. A crestfallen look on his face as he nursed the throbbing bruise on his cheek, appearing rather fetching as the cherry blossom pedals rained down on top of him. He was creating that magnificent shower of cherry blossom remains, a sight that was unfortunately hidden from most of the part by the forest of sakura. But that's what he wanted. The light showed just what a frail young boy he was, rather small, seeing as he was younger then Haru. Dressed in the same blue uniform that he wore the day before, although there was a rip now displayed in the knee of the pants. Something had happened, the pathetic sight said it all.

And for some reason, he stalled, perhaps it was because of the beauty that swirled through the area, or maybe it was how very pathetic the other boy looked. Really, it was almost familiar, in a few different little ways. Though whatever they were, it was apparent that they were strong enough for him to swallow some of his fear of the younger boy, murderer or not, he could have been, for all he knew, doing exactly what Yohji and the other three did. After all, hadn't this midnight eyes youth been bid good bye by Aya only yesterday..? No fighting or threats or anything right..? The display made him smile meekly as he took a few steps closer, to, Nagi, that's what the redhead had called the boy before right..? "Hey–" He called out gently, Haru had come to stand at the side of the fountain, keeping a proper distance at first, "You– you alright..?" Oh yes, the poor dark haired boy was quite nervous, but at the same time, anxious to know if the other was in fair health, and maybe to find out what happened...

The crestfallen 15 year old looked like no boy of his age should, completely shrouded in loneliness and pain that tortured him on a daily basis. Most boys his age still felt like children, but no. He felt like an adult, forced to face his sins and what he did for a living. His past and the present flickering in those striking blue eyes of his as they rose from where they were fixed, focusing upon the timid older teen who slowly approached him. Nagi had seen so many people in his years, dead and alive, that Haru was nothing more then a vaguely familiar face in his mind. One that he couldn't pinpoint although he felt a great suspicion crawling up his spine as he eyed the approaching boy carefully. His hand had fallen from the bruise clawing his cheek, returning into his lap. The light behind his orbs fading as the cherry blossoms fell flat to the earth, the uproar having came to an abrupt stop.

He was silent for what seemed to be the longest time, simply observing the curious passerby. Once he finally gained the willpower or perhaps the energy to speak, he did. In a quiet, empty voice that would send a shiver down anyone's spine. - "It's none of your concern.."

Now that they weren't in the rain shrouded nights' darkness, and he wasn't basically hiding himself, Haru actually took the time to drink in the other's features. He was so much younger then he would have expected, but then again, Omi was another example of something similar. The elder of these two boys merely blinked as the petals fell to the ground, still, other then what natural breeze might have stirred them, well, that was weird... But it didn't detour the dark haired youth in the least, nor did the cold empty voice - it might have sent that shiver down his spine, but it didn't detour him in the least. There was no truly danger to trying to cheer someone up, or at least, he'd never come up against any throughout his young life. A softly worried frown lit his brow and he moved closer, "Come on, all I want to know if you're alright..." He nudged verbally, cocking his head and hugging his hoody to himself as he smiled that meek little smile.

It was so abnormal for someone, especially a strange boy only a few years older then him, to present themselves to him in such an affectionate and caring manner. Nagi had never gotten along with anyone of his age, not even close.. Really, he didn't get along with any people at all. He could only accept some people while inwardly holding his disgust or dislike towards them. He was so antisocial and use to being by himself, he couldn't help it. That's why he was left dumbfounded and surprised as the boy approached him, Nagi's eyes following the male's figure until Haru stopped. Offering a smile that Nagi took to be rather odd. The air was dry and still, unusually so, and Nagi had a stern look on his features as he replied. "I said that it's none of your concern.." He drew back where he sat, looking like he was going to raise to his feet. But he didn't. "Who are you?"

It might have been abnormal for the young boy, but perhaps he just hadn't met many nice people, Haru chewed on his lip, poor kid. Yes, it was his turn to called someone a kid, well, of course, not that he really knew the boy's true age, but he could have guessed he was a few good years younger then him at least. The dark haired youth shifted, his smile almost becoming awkward at the drawn out silence, never mine the unusual dry and still to the air, that stern look didn't help matters very much either. "A-Ah..." The words took the bright eyes boy back a little, maybe he should have just left after all, it looked as if the other was going to do so anyway– Or not, emerald green eyes fluttered softly, and he regained his meek little smile, "H-Haru. I'm Haru. And you–??" Okay, so he was fairly sure he already knew the other boy's name, but it was always polite to ask instead of assume.

Nagi's dull blue eyes pierced smoothly through the other's form, reading every inch and every ounce of what was in Haru's mind, feeling the fear radiate from the older male although there was something soft and docile coming from him just the same. His reading was unnoticeable as he settled himself back onto the rock basin, eyes now diverted down to his feet, which were half buried in fallen cherry blossom petals. His voice a quiet grunt as he replied, having not yet adjusted to speaking with a stranger so openly. "My name is Nagi.." He looked directly at the other afterwards. "What do you want..? I don't know you." As he spoke in such a defensive way, he was half aware of what.. or who was growing close. No signs of the new presence other then occasional rustle in the trees, this person serving like an angel who watched over Nagi as he spoke with the stranger. An angel with black wings.

The piercing look made the boy shift uncomfortably, though he kept that meek smile up, completely unaware as to what exactly the other was doing. Though he kept himself silent for the moment, rocking back and forth, ball, heel, ball, heel. Though blinked as the quiet grunt of an answer was made, ahh, so he was Nagi That was good to know, then he did know Aya. Or the other way round, he wasn't all that sure, but either way, the two obviously knew each other. The younger boy's question made him cock his head, "Well... I saw you, and sorta recognized you... And well–" He shuffled his feet almost like a shy young child might when admitting to doing something they probably shouldn't have, or something they were shy of confessing to, "Well, you looked kinda sad, and hurt. So I thought maybe I'd come see what was wrong and if you were alright..." Shoulders were shrugged, "I-I'm sorry if I was bothering you–" He probably shouldn't have come over... He was feeling awkward, what might he be able to say that just might have opened the other up a little..? Maybe!! "S-So you know Aya-kun right??"

Nagi gave a suspicious and curious look to the answer he was met with, having expected something much different, like Haru was looking for some spare change or something like that. It may've been a crude and pessimistic assumption, but that's how it turned out most of the time. More then tempted to go on questioning Haru, although the older boy's next statement took him completely off guard. Aya? A look of realization flickered into his orbs as he abruptly stiffened up. Not because he noticed an opening for further prodding, but because another man's urging and coaching was overruling his thoughts instead. "Aya..-kun. Yes.. I know him.." He murmured quietly. Reject and guilt in the back of his mind for leading the boy on, but there was nothing he could do. For the most part, he was under control of another.

Haru actually looked nothing but overjoyed as to the answer, what a relief, then they must have been friends or something!! The boy had been looking for something to talk about, something they might have had in common, anything to get the other to open up in at least the tiniest bit, that he didn't even seem to notice that the answer was given in a low murmur. No, he merely smiled, a bit more brightly then before, they perhaps Nagi was of another group, so very much like the four who worked at the flower shop. The dark haired youth continued, "He's a bit stuffy... I think... A-Ah–!!" He covered his mouth in realization, his bright eyes wide with apology, "I-I shouldn't be saying that, specially if you're one of his friends... I-I'm sorry..." He bowed his head in a quick apology, only to blink up as an almost triumphant bark sounded, and a creamy white Shiba barreled up against the boy. Haru has stumbled, knocking himself back and into the empty fountain, "O-Owww..." He whimpered, hands catching at the back of his head, which had given itself a nice little 'crack'. The dog on the other hand, perched itself to look down merrily at the fallen, golden cream colored tail wagging, and similarly colored ears perked.

One had to notice the leash trailing from his collar, and in turn the young woman that trotted after it, her long black hair bouncing behind her as she slowed. Her eyes, a pale, almost ice green, were turned first on Nagi curiously, and then back onto the dog, and as she approached the fountain, her younger brother. "Serves you right for not waiting for me" A cocky, teasing grin tugged at her full lips as she bent her torso to lean over her fallen sibling tauntingly, currently dressed in a long tan coat with fuzzy white cuffs and collar, a pair of fitted jeans of a faded blue, and a pair of boots to match her jacket, she was looking quite warm, attractive, and all around cute.

Alright.. Perhaps swaying this boy into his trap wouldn't be as easy as he first assumed. Sure, the boy appeared to be utterly gullible and far too friendly for his own good, but Nagi hadn't patience for idle chitchat.. Nor what he encountered next. A stunned and somewhat disturbed expression sweeping his face as he watched the dog suddenly dart into the clearing, piling Haru down with force. Making the brunette raise up from where he sat, not to come closer and check on Haru.. But to inch away. A wild dog? He didn't do good with animals.. However, realization set in as he spotted the female trotting close behind. Oh no, this definitely wouldn't be easy. While trying his hardest to ignore the barking commands echoing in his mind, he staggered back a few paces. Looking like he was about to bolt, a bit stunned by what just played out before him. Like mentioned, Nagi was all but personable. And now he had Haru, a random girl and some 'vicious animal' around him. A vulnerable sensation for the usual closed brunette.

"Natsume–"

Though the girl wasn't listening to her brother's whine, she'd caught the movement of the other, and turned now to blink those icy green eyes in Nagi's direction. He looked so scared, she bit back a giggle, finding it absolutely adorable, though manners first. A glance was made to the dog and the fallen Haru, "Sorry about that, cutey" She smiled brightly, a slight hand running over to pat the dog's head, "I do hope Kin didn't startle you too bad" Slender fingers scratched behind one of the canine's pointed ears, causing it's head to loll back against her leg, "He's really a good pup. Just gets a little excited when he knows Ru's around and can't find him." So it had been more of a big, hide and seek game to the dog, and when he'd found the hidden, he'd 'tagged' him.

Haru used the opportunity of the dog being out of the way to haul himself back up, giving the shiba a loving sort of pat before he glanced back over at the other boy. Only to blink at just the way he looked, "A-Ah–!! Sorry, this is my sister Natsume... I-I'm really sorry if they scared you..." He scrambled up, a sheepish blush dashing over his face as he stood affront his sister and her pet, as if to hide them - as if, Nat was easily taller, and as for Kin, he just poked his head out, tongue lolling. And for some reason, he kept hoping that Nagi wouldn't run... Though for another, wouldn't be surprised if he did...

It was a very abnormal occurrence for Nagi to ever lose his cool in a situation, bouts of anger were common for his 'teammates', but not typically for him. But now, he looked like he had seen a ghost. An uncomfortable and awkward look painted across his features as he shifted back more and more. Not afraid of the dog anymore, but of the situation. He didn't do good talking to the few people he was most often around, so he definitely wouldn't do good speaking to two strangers. Especially not such friendly ones. He pressed his back against a tree as he tried to collect himself, simply staring down at his feet in silence. His mind going momentarily obstruct, that usually meaning something bad.. But instead of a complete disturbance, something odd began to happen among the four of them. The cherry blossoms, as they had earlier, began to hover slowly into the air. Showering back down in a dreamy and milky way, while the rest of the scenery was left still. Something odd was going on.

"It's.. It's okay.."

Natsume raised a brow at the way that the younger boy backed himself into a tree, "Ru-chan, your friends kinda weird, eh? Cute... But weird." The girl squeaked as her brother swatted at her face, which had been lowered closer to his ear for those words, even if they were true. Something suddenly made him feel like maybe something was wrong, and maybe he was right, when the cherry blossoms began to float, when there was no breeze, when nothing else was moving... "N-Nagi..? A-Are you sure you're alright..?" Haru took a few steps toward the other, something odd was seriously going on, and it made him nervous, all over again. Friend of Aya's and the other's or not, the midnight eyed boy was suddenly making the elder boy feel extremely disturbed. The display of the swirling petals was beautiful, no doubt, but something just made a shiver run down his spine... Maybe he was just imagining it...

"Wow" His sister cooed behind him, "That's really pretty..." The dog beside her huffed lowly.

More then ever before did Nagi strive for the company of one of his teammates, company that he usually took for granted and tried his hardest to ignore. No doubt, someone was near by, but that someone was too amused with the anxiety attack coming onto Nagi to really pitch in and help. It figured, Nagi didn't know the meaning of 'friendship' anymore. Nagi stared at the two, then looked at the petals as they began to rise. This wasn't good, not at all. "Y- Yes." He finally choked out. The petals slowly settling back onto the earth as his body grew more and more relaxed. But that didn't mean that he was planning to stick around. "I'm.. I.. need to go.." He sunk his groomed nails into the bark of the old sakura tree he leaned against, gulping before finally releasing the plant. Taking yet another step back, although froze short once he spotted someone from the corner of his eyes. A someone towering in a tree near by, perched on a thick but single branch with balance that only a feline could possibly match. Fiery orange hair blowing in the breeze when elevated that high, a dark green coat covering his slender body and a rather devilish grin accenting his face as he stared down. Nagi tried to avoid eye contact from the sadistic foreigner as he bowed his head. Wanting, needing to depart.

Those bright emerald eyes watched the sakura blossoms for a long moment, before they were drawn back to the other boy, even with his obviously shaken answer, and the settling of the petals, did Haru find himself worried. For his sister, himself, yes, the dog too. And yet, at the same time, the younger boy. The first time he'd met the other might have been in a completely frightening situation, but this one merely made him nervous, for the health of all of those in presence. A slight nod was made at the words, "Alright... We should probably be going too... A-Anyways..." He was going to turn to walk off, no doubt having his sister to follow him, and yet, before he could, he caught Nagi freezing. In all truth, he wanted to walk away, just ignore it, but something really bothered him... "Y-You can go ahead if you want Natsume... I-I'm just gonna make sure he's alright.." The dark haired boy turned and stepped up to the tree, completely unaware of the one higher set, "Y-You're definitely okay..??" His voice sounded nervous, but that sincere worry was also present.

As for his sister, she merely shrugged, she could wait for awhile longer, and Kin didn't seem all that interested in going out of sight of Haru as it was.

Nagi bit his tongue as he fought to calm his mind, racing frantically and taking in every thought and whisper within the block, flooding all into his mind and confusing him. Making him unsure of what thoughts were really his. Yet as he stood there in panic, he could feel his heart sink and he slumped slowly against the trunk of the tree. His social anxiety and timid ways had drawn yet another person away, it wasn't surprising to him.. But definitely troubling. The first person who had spoken to him in so long outside of work. He tried not to dwell on it for the moment being as he slowly turned, with Haru's question unanswered and his head lowered before he dragged his feet between the trees and drew himself further and further away from the boy that could've been a friend. No.. He couldn't have friends, not him. Not with his life, not in this business. He made sure that the three were out of sight before he came to a stop again, pressing himself against yet another trunk of bark. The threatening and sadistic laughs echoing in his mind causing him to shudder. This was a never-ending circle for him.

Haru only watched as the other moved away from him, it was reassuring, the distance, but at the same time, it hurt. He had been interested in getting to know the other, even if it had been first out of worry and a simple bout of sympathy, but something really made the elder boy wonder if Nagi was going to be alright. Then again, in what he did, or at least, what Haru had seen him doing, how could he be alright..? The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head to himself, no, he'd probably have a hard time living with the death of anyone on his conscience. That had to be horrible, even if you did it everyday, could you really get used to it..? Even if they were the scum of the world..? It made him want to go back to the flower shop and just, hug Yohji or something... Those green eyes were lifted onto his sister as he turned to walk back to her, though stepped off in the direction he'd come, having the dog at his side almost immediately.

"Was he alright then Ru-chan??" He could feel those pale eyes on him, Natsume might have been just as bad as one of the squeak toys at the flower shop, but she really cared at times, and that was enough to settle her younger brother, who took her hand with a smile. Only to receive one right back, "So, you gonna introduce me to the lovely lady that's had your attention all of yesterday??" Her smile slipped into a sly grin, "Oh don't give me that look, you weren't picking up your home phone all day, and night!! And I know for a fact that you NEVER stay out late with your friends" She was too good...

**-chapter 8-**

Although it definitely wasn't a rare occurrence for Yohji to endure, he was naturally overcome by loneliness by the time he woke up. He had spent all of the previous day with Haru and even let the teenager sleep in bed beside him overnight but once he got up, Omi notified him of the boy's temporary absence. He was planning to sleep in late, to pass the time before Haru got back.. But it didn't work out that way. Aya urged him to get up and get to work, so he did. The first part, at least. He found his mind less interested in wiping the windows and instead in one of the few older women who had drifted into the store, a college girl who leaned against the counter where Yohji perched. Playfully blushing as she hugged Yohji's tattooed arm around her, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he chuckled perversely to himself and did the same. Flirting was a chronic habit of his and was something that, like mentioned, dulled the memories of his past. So he indulged in the girl leaning against him as Ken swept the floors across the room, Yohji completely oblivious of who was quick approaching the shop door. Although Haru reminded deep in the back of his mind.

Those who were, was quite the excited Haru, he wanted to introduce his sister to everyone, she was his closest piece of family, and one he looked up to. To allow her to meet the man that had captured his heart in a single day, was like, introducing a dog and a cat that you planned to keep together, Haru was both excited and nervous, hoping that the two would get along well. If the blonde man could keep his eyes on him and not her that was, the thought made Haru inwardly bristle, before he forced himself into reassurance, Yohji wouldn't do that... At least, not with him right there. As for when he was gone, well, the moment he stepped into the shop, of course, after making sure the dog knew full well to stay outside, would he find out. He'd drug Natsume - who seemed almost as merry as he to be in the little shop - only to catch sight of the one he'd been so intent to get back to. With a girl, who had her arms wrapped around him!! And to make matters worse, he was parroting her!! Now, Haru was new to jealousy, having experienced it only slightly the other day, but now, it was flaring up again. His green eyes burning as he glared in the twos' direction.

This is where his sister chimed in, "Yohji, sweety, I think you're in trouble" Natsume couldn't help but smirk, she knew that look all too well, not from her brother of course, but from other experiences. And couldn't help but giggle, so, her brother had fallen for one of the flower boys, how cute!! The girl brushed a strand of long ebony hair over her ear, before using the same hand to point over in Haru's direction. The boy, looking very much like he was about to storm off, though it probably would have been a good thing, instead of a scene occurring in the shop itself.

Ah.. Just Yohji's luck. A few minutes of harmless flirting would've tide him over but no, he had to be interrupted before hand. By Haru, of all people. His emerald eyes flickered wide as he witnessed Haru's shocked and angered reaction, the very thought of making the boy upset nearly twisting his heart all over again. Only when Natsume chimed out did he really move, sliding from the table and giving the college girl a shove on the back. The poor girl gasping, stumbling forward and out of their way.. Nearly colliding with Ken in the process. But now that she was out of the way, he slid from the counter. Only faintly acknowledging Natsume as he came closer, offering a large but unsure smile as he reached out. Grasping Haru's hands in a sweet, warm gesture. "Oh, A- Ah-ha. Hi, Haru.." He grinned faintly, leaning in to kiss the other's cheek. Like nothing had happened. He then looked back to Natsume, the urge to purr and play coming over him again.. But he held back, thank god. "Ah, hello, Nat." He bowed his head once more but never released Haru's warm hands in the process.

Haru completely ignored that his sister obviously knew the one he'd been so intent on introducing her to, but now, he felt very inclined to just give the other a rather large dose of the cold shoulder. And yet, watching him fumble and even shove the girl away from him startled the younger boy, he frowned slightly, eyes flickering from the young woman as she nearly collided, and let them fall onto the blonde man. He blushed slightly though, when his hands were taken and he was greeted like nothing had happened, and that kiss of the cheek. It was hard to keep up the stubborn anger, what with Yohji doting upon him with actual public displays of affection. He shifted slightly, though after a moment shifted to place a gentle kiss on the others cheek, though much closer to the man's lips, as if teasing him, getting back for what he'd just walked in on. Though his emerald eyes turned back onto his sister.

Who waved to Yohji, smiling brightly, and trying not to giggle even more, the frantic way the blond had reacted amused her greatly, and her brother, oh, priceless. "Hello Yohji" She shook her head, "You've caught yourself a cute one here"

Haru grimaced, "You already know my sister then..?" So why had he drug her all the way here..?

Yohji sheepishly licked his lips as the other's own planted near them, suddenly engrossed in the thought of tasting the other's flesh again, though he held back for good reason. Not only was his big sister lingering behind him, but so was customers and the other three boys. So he held himself at bay, simply displaying a large smile as he nodded. "Yeah, she comes here often. One of the few that hasn't suffocated Omi yet." He snickered, taking a step back and releasing the other's hands before returning to his perch on the table. Sitting there, long and slender legs swinging. Completely oblivious to the figure who stood in the doorway connecting the front room to the back, arms crossed securely over his chest. Aya. Watching Ken clean before his eyes wondered to the three people, silently observing their conversation from afar. Remembering the previous night, when Haru had spotted him covered in blood. The thought, other then the chance of Haru squealing, didn't bother him. He inwardly knew it was better that Haru learned to avoid him from an obvious situation then learn the hard way later on.

And Haru seemed to catch the other's tongue swiping over his lips, because inwardly, he felt quite proud of his little tease, it would do well as the others' punishment. Seeing as he'd probably be able to think of nothing evil enough to get back at the blonde fully anyway. The boy smiled faintly as to answer Yohji's large displayed own, though he couldn't help but cock his head back at the mention of her having yet to suffocate the poor younger boy.

Though Natsume merely shrugged and giggled, "He's cute, but total piece of jailbait. I'd rather stick to the older boyos" Though she pouted slightly, "But it seems I'm only left to two now that Yohji's got you Ru-chan" The pretty young woman ran her hands up through her dark hair, capturing it up before letting it to fall down her back, "Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me" Seeing as Aya had decided to come up just after her sights were set on Ken, she moved to him, "Keeeen" Her voice was a gentle musical tone as she moved up to him, her hands set on her hips, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Really, the young dark haired youth was quite surprised with the way his sister handled those in the flowershop, he would have expected her to be a bit more squeaky, instead of friendly. At least he didn't have to worry about them getting along, the obviously already did, Haru breath his relief, before catching sight of the redhead from the corner of his eye. He watched the other for a silent moment, though in the end just looked back up to Yohji, and couldn't help but find himself smiling as he leant forwards and just hugged the man as best he could without having to climb onto the counter top.

He felt it was needed...

Yohji couldn't help but take a moment and observe the sweet sight of Ken and Natsume interacting in a positive way that was hard to witness involving Ken, but it was a good thing never the less. Although he soon found something much more interesting then the couple and looked down at Haru, smiling warmly as he tightened his arms around the other's shoulders in reply. Leaning over, letting his lips balance against the other's earlobe as one of his hands crept up Haru's chest. Brushing the male's nipples from above the material. Oh, revenge was a bitch. But he went on. "I'm sorry for earlier.." He murmured quietly into his ear, even his voice swamped with hormones. His perverted self was back, but with a great sincerity behind it.. Even as he began to rub the other's chest in a playful motion, breathing heavy into his new 'friend's' ear.

Haru would have purred, had he been a cat, as the other tightened his arms around him, the boy burying his face against the other and sighing, content. Though the breath caught up in his throat at the lips against the sensitive lobe of his ear, and shuddered out, as the fingers ran teasingly over his nipples from atop the shirt, the shakiness in his breath was low and muffled by the other's body, easily leaving Yohji to more then likely be the only one to hear it. The boy's face, cheeks, hidden, were colored with a rosy blush, Haru could feel them burning, and he shifted slightly, uncomfortably, his sister was _right_ there!! It was a rush of intoxicating excitement, there were customers, and the two of the other boy's in the shop still, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the same time. He was fairly shy, after all. Though Haru bit his lip and shifted, he didn't want to be outdone yet though, after all, the blonde man was the one supposed to be receiving the punishment here!! Using his arms and their tight closeness to slip his hands down, slender fingers groping the crotch of Yohji's pants, palms pressing tightly, while his fingers squeezed the package in tease.

Although Yohji could easily dish out teasing or taunting to another person, especially sexually, it was obvious that he couldn't take it in return. His body being as sensitive and perverse as it was, he began to tremble once the other's hand sunk into his package. A growing hardness appearing under the tight material of his blue jeans, pressing against the other's palm. Face becoming red with pleasure, although he didn't stall in return. He slid his hands straight up the other's shirt in a bold manner, his fingertips suddenly coming in contact with the other's untouched nipples. He began to prod and rub the sensitive nub, muffling a smile as he felt the flesh harden against his fingers. Ah, perfect. And as he did this, he managed to slide closer, just enough so his knee came in contact with the other's crotch as he pressed it up. Rubbing his knee gently into the other's groin, trying to add double the temptation.

The reaction of Yohji's body had the youth's face absolutely burning against it's hiding spot, as embarrassing as it was, it was so very satisfying to have the other already growing hard by his bold little action. Those slight hands continued to rub and massage at the piece of hardening flesh through the fabric of the man's pants, though had to bite back a whimper of pleasure at he felt those fingers drag up his shirt, to touch at one of his nipples. And as for adding double temptation, oh, how well the blonde succeeded, as Haru almost instantly rocked himself up against the other's knee. The exciting game more then arousing, and this became more and more obvious with each subtle little grind that those small hips made. The rush was absolutely amazing, just the simple idea that people were looking at them, not noticing anything but the two pressed close together, or better yet, if they had actually noticed something. A gentle shiver ran up the boys spine as he let a soft groan slip up against the man.

Yohji could hardly bare the throbbing pain of his erection now pressing firmly against the other's hand, dying to get some real relief beyond simple groping and touching. It would be difficult to take it a step further, especially here, but lord.. It was tempting. Despite his wondering thoughts, he went on with his movements. Pricking and twisting one of the boy's nipples while the opposite hand spanned down, gliding down the crook of Haru's back before disappearing beneath his trousers. But before long, the other and last layer was penetrated to. His hand met the other's bare rear, groping the silky flesh before his digits suddenly came in contact with the other's sensitive pucker for the second time. He put pressure on the hole, moaning tenderly into the boy's ear as he began to wiggle one digit slowly inside. Haru was a virgin, he kept that in mind.. But he simply wanted to make Haru scream his name, however inappropriate their location may be. He ground his knee up firmly against the other's swollen package as he pressed his lips against the other's neck, beginning to suck on the skin provided. But only after murmuring. -

"Nn.. I want you.."

And just as Yohji was having troubles baring with the throbbing of his own trapped erection, so was the young boy who ground up against his knee. His hands were starting to shake through their work against the man's ache - out of the pure adrenaline rush their current local was giving - of course the layer of fabric between actual contact kind of made that a bit more difficult. Haru was actually - though quite hesitantly - wondering if he might be able to get the others pants out of the way enough to give his hands enough stroking room, of course, the mere thought of it sent him to burn thrice as bad a blush, though, that was one of the reason's he kept his face buried against the blonde. That, and because of the moan that needed to be muffled as the other continued to tweak his nipple, and never mind that hand that was sliding down his pants!! The boy shifted almost frantically, they couldn't go that far in such a public place, could they?! Apparently they could– the hurried movement halted the moment that single finger brush up against him, a whimper sounding against the other, his hips bucking forwards as the slender digit pressed into him. "A-Ah– Y-Yohji–!!" He choked up against the man, his hands tightening their grip of his groin in the process, all he could think about is how much more he wanted.

Yohji was completely enjoying the thrill and excitement of doing this in public, especially with other girls, Haru's sister and even Ken in the same room. All only vaguely aware of what was playing out near them, but the awareness spreading through unnerved Yohji. As much as he would've loved to carry out his urges right here in the middle of everyone, he knew better then that. So after that abrupt little groan left Haru, he decided to take the scene somewhere much safer. He slid from the table abruptly, his knee lowering from the other's body, as did one of his hands. But the hand pressed against the boy's rear and the digit inserted inside stayed put as he hoisted the boy up into his arms, acting like he was carrying Haru. A handsome, musky smirk on his face as he slid past the others and into the backroom. One arm being used to support the other's body, the opposite hand's digits beginning a steady and even pace of thrusting in and out of the other's moist virgin hole. Yohji even managed to slip past the idle conversation Sakura and Aya were sharing, reading the fortunately open door of his room before long.. He slipped in, closing and locking the door securely behind him. Then he slowly lowered Haru down, not onto the floor, but onto the bed close by. Staring down at Haru, grinning playfully before leaning over. Kissing Haru's lips tenderly as his fingers still continued their glided and even pace.

"You like this, don't you..?"

The sudden movement startled Haru, and a need rushed through his body at the loss of the knee, though the distracting pleasure that probed his body kept him from saying or doing anything against the man's actions. The only noises coming from those soft lips were a simple little gasp as he was raised into the others arms, his own slender ones quickly draping themselves around the blonde's neck. And it was not until Haru had buried his face into the crook of the other's neck - mostly to hide his brilliantly red face - that he released a shuddered moan, as the gentle probing became a smooth, rhythmatic thrusting. It felt so good, the boy squirmed only the slightest during what seemed to be a never-ending journey, from the shop to Yohji's bedroom, his pants seemed so painfully tight, that was saying something considering they were a fairly loose make. Hands gripped at the man sharply, and it wasn't until he was being set down that they released some, sliding up to bury in the mans hair. The striking green of his eyes half lidded as looked up at the other with the wine colored blush that plagued him. "Y-Yes– N-Nnnn, y-yes–" He whimpered, shifting up to catch Yohji's lips up against his own again, using the leverage of his hands in those blonde locks to easily pull the man closer.

The way Haru shuddered, the way he groaned and the way his tight channel closed around his prodding digits.. Every one of Haru's perverse reactions made Yohji nearly melt where he sat, right beside the teenager. Staring down with a dominate look that definitely added to the sex appeal drooling from Yohji, even more so now that his opposite hand had gotten back into action. He unfastened the fly to his pants, exposing his bare pelvis before beginning to wiggle out of the jeans. Not letting them fall completely, still vaguely covering his erection, for he was far too preoccupied in what he was inflicting on 'innocent' little Haru. That single digit of his was still pressed as deep inside as possible, a desperate reach for Haru's sweetspot that Yohji was afraid to touch, seeing as Haru was just a virgin. He definitely didn't want to hurt his unofficial lover, however tempting it may be to take things a step further right away. But for now, he continued to finger Haru. A delightful little shudder and laugh leaving him as he kissed the teenager in return, eyes drowsily lolled closed. Indulging in the sweet taste and even sweeter feel of the other's body, wishing he could stay like this forever.. But of course, it wouldn't work out that way. Not only would they have to part soon, but Yohji didn't know how soon it would be. However, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks once he heard the door tirelessly squeak open just behind him. He could even feel the large, wide eyes staring straight into the back of his head. A great deal of fear and paranoia creeping up his spine as he slowly broke the kiss, twisting his neck around. A disturbed expression sprawling across his face as he realized who was fuming at him from only yards away.

"Yohji!" A screeched growl left the blonde who staggered into the room, lifting a hand and swiftly fwaping the older blonde over the head. A small bit of revenge for the perverse actions Omi had walked in on. Yohji winced and whined, rubbing his head sheepishly as he watched Omi straighten up. The teenager growling, fire in his orbs as he glared down to the playboy he lived with. "What did I tell you about molesting people, especially while you're on the job?!" The 17 year old planted his hands to his hips, huffing bitterly as he eyed the two male. Failing to notice not only the true love in the scene, but the fact that Yohji's one hand hadn't moved.. Nor had it become still. His digits were still vigorously thrusting in and out of Haru's hole, all while a smirk spread over his features. Yet silent as Omi continued. "You know that it's your turn to clean the shop.."

The boy's slender body was raised up, his spine curving in a wonderfully smooth arch, his hips shifting in the slightest against the fingers, as if the youth was trying to get a deeper pleasure from it all. He couldn't help it, after the initial pain of entry, it just felt so very good..! Haru was very aware that the man's pants were - though not fully - out of the way, and even as they were quickly locked into another shared kiss, his hand slid away from those blonde waves, down along Yohji's cheek, and continuing to slide down his body, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing over the other's body. They slowed to a stop just passed the hips, hesitation swirling in the boy's mind, before a single digit was rolled over the head of the heated erection that Yohji bore. Though it almost immediately when that screech tore through the room, drawing up against his chest shakily, while the other dropped to the sheets of the bed as the man rose his head - only to have it smacked. In all truth, shy little Haru would have probably shifted up to hide himself, of course, that would have been the case now, except one tiny detail. Yohji was still fingering him, and the sweet ecstacy wasn't about to allow him to move, and though that warm blush stayed fevering, the youth didn't care. Though emerald eyes were clamped shut, his lip was bitten down on and his hand buried into the blankets on the bed. In all attempts to just wait until Omi left, because it didn't seem like the older of all three of them was going to halt until just that happened, or perhaps something else... The dark haired boy shifted in the slightest, and the hold on his lip was released in a sharp gasp of a moan, as that thrusting finger just happened to brush over his sweet spot, and was followed by a few more needy noises. Forget the cleaning up, Yohji was staying with him, and he Omi could see that if he wanted. After all, Natsume was probably downstairs and more then willing to help!!

"Eeh, Omi? I'll do it later, okay?"

A playful and drawled chime left the handsome, melting from the large and suspicious smirk spread across his handsome features. Enthralled and amused by the way Haru was clinging to him, melting like butter just from the digit invading his tight and very sensitive channel. He occasionally glanced over to his frantic lover, ignoring the fact that Omi followed his gaze. He even looked right at Haru's stressed features as he slowly shifted his hand, not to remove it.. But instead, to add a second digit. The two fingers scissoring the tight channel open, pushing deeper and deeper inside to hopefully fill and satisfy the boy for now. Once happy with the reaction he got, Yohji looked forward once more. Figuring that Omi would've either had a look of disgust, fear, or would've stormed out long ago.. But no. What he witnessed was something much different.

Omi's hands were lowered, clutched over his crotch in an 'innocent' manner as he eyed Haru's sexy frame. Twisting and moaning and blushing.. He couldn't tear his eyes away, even as Yohji spoke to him. His face had heated up with a warm hued blush and his chest began to gently heave, heavy inhales and exhales leaving him as the temperature in his body began to climb to an all time high. Yohji stared at Omi as he awkwardly shifted, the blue-jean shorts he wore beginning to feel more and more tight by the moment. "–.. No.. You have to.. to.." Omi knew how wrong it was to simply stand and stare, but god. He couldn't help it.

The add of another slender digit and the way the two were scissored caused his voice to hitch as he released yet another pleasured moan, the most of his back curved off of the bed as he squirmed in hopes of those deeply delving fingers to find themselves even deeper. Yes, he had experimented with himself, but this was so much different, and with his little body as sensitive as it was, well, it was really no wonder he twisted and writhed so much. Those soft lips constantly parted as they either let more pleasured sounds spill out, or heaved breaths, head pressed back into the bed, silken raven colored locks spilled across the bed. He was certainly sexy in the heat of pleasure, his narrow chest shaken by the broken breathing, while the rest of his slender body continued to squirm. Haru's eyes had been clamped tightly shut, though at the dim hearing of the younger boy's words, they were slipped open halfly, those emeralds glazed over with need as they were turned onto Omi. The sight was surprising, the way the other was obviously absolutely enraptured by him, as well as embarrassing. But so alluring and adorable, Haru wasn't sure what it was that set him to it, whether it had been worry over the unexpected reaction, or simply lust sending him for more contact– But the hand that had been brought to his chest actually reached out hesitantly to the other, fingers brushing over one of the boy's hands. It could have easily been figured a comforting motion, but in such a situation, it could have also been an inviting one.

Never had Yohji ever figured that it'd be so easy to lure someone into such a perverse situation, especially someone like Omi. A boy who was always set with his morals and was far too timid to try anything sexual, even if it was with a man that he had known for almost five years now. So as Yohji watched, he was taken off guard. Not only by Haru's sudden welcoming gesture, but by the way that the younger blonde reacted. The 17 year old watched Haru's hand brush against his own, whining like a scared puppy to the simple sight of another's hand so close to what was beginning to angrily throb in his pants. Not as much as glancing back as Yohji nudged the door closed with his toe, although Omi did press himself against it soon after. His hands had fallen from his lower half, now revealing a large erection pressing against his jeans, silently begging to be touched. Those hands of his rose, one coming to the door's knob. Resting there, clenching the metal as he watched his own thin legs begin to shake, the smooth flesh exposed by the tiny shorts that he wore. The way he so provocatively dressed made one wonder why he wasn't molested or hit on anymore times then he already had been.

The man might have been caught off guard by Haru's sudden welcoming movement, though there was nothing he could be unhappy about, because hadn't this been his request only the day before, the request - or rather the rejection of such a suggestion - that had brought him and the dark haired youth together? And now, not only did he have the squirming boy beneath his ministrations, but he also had that squirming boy reaching for the other. Of course, Haru, had first expected his own motions to be an actual one of caring worry, though when the younger stepped back and up against the door, only to reveal his own arousal to the scene he'd come upon. Those green eyes only swirled with a silent lust, yes, he was a loyal person when it came to his affections, and Yohji had his heart, but at this point, Haru's lusting was suddenly feeling very needy. And those needs wanted the young boy that so very obviously nervous and flustered over the situation. The boy's small body was still against the bed, his breath lit with those gentle moans, even as his hand was stretched out again, fingers delicately brushing over the very prominent erection that Omi's high risen shorts were previewing. While his head rolled back, and his eyes slipped closed, another panted moan rising from his lips.

However tempting it was to continue abusing Haru's very tight and irresistible little hole, he had to momentarily pause his cramping hand if just to observe the scene playing out before him. Yohji's perverse mind had wondered to such a situation many a time before, but he hadn't imagined it playing out. Especially not as smoothly and willingly as it was. Omi looked hotly pathetic, twisting and whining as the bulge in his shorts were ever-so lightly touched. But the 17 year old wouldn't settle for a simple brush, oh no. His hand, still on the doorknob, slowly turned the lock. Fastening the panel before he came forward and timidly sat on the edge of the bed, so he was in front of both men. Offering a weak smile as he focused most of his attention on Haru, something that confused and even hurt Yohji.. But oh well. After all, he could pull Haru's strings. In fact, once Omi settled onto the bed, Yohji pressed his digits deep inside of the older of the two teenagers. All while his opposite hand reached up, gently stroking Omi's tender and boyish face. The sweetest mewing sound leaving the blonde as he shifted towards the touch, but held firmly onto Haru's frail wrist the entire time.

The soft sound of the doorknob clicking sent Haru's emerald gaze to running back open, half lidded and giving a completely luscious look to him, a gentle flicker of surprise running through his gaze at the fact that it was being locked and not opened. In all truth, he would have expected the other to try and escape. And as disappointing as that would have been, it would have been a bit more comfortable, seeing as he was still quite the virgin, it was a bit awkward feeling to be with someone else. Yet, at the same time, something made him want to twist around to touch more, oh, he was stubborn on his morals, but this was just too tempting, too, cute. The boy's cheeks warmed a bit more as he shifted, brushing his eyes over Yohji, as if hoping for his approval, but at the same time, reassured himself with the very fact that the man had been the one to suggest such a thing in the first place. Plus that hand against Omi's face just made the dark haired youth confirm that the blonde didn't mind the other boy in here at all. Haru shifted, twisting his wrist slightly against the other's hold, and petting it just off target, while his lips were actually brought up to kiss against the short's denim, his breath spilling hotly against the fabric as Yohji pressed deep into him in another sharp moan, as shy as he might have been, it was more then obvious that the boy enjoyed his teasing, and what the man was doing to him.

Ah, Virgins. The way a new timer acted once first touched or first involved in such perverse actions never ceased to amuse and amaze Yohji, especially now that he had the chance to witness both Haru and Omi interacting. While most people would naturally be jealous, Yohji's hormones were overruling his throbbing heart and even his mind once again, although it wasn't an unlikely thing to happen. He could feel his erection, pressing painfully against his already tight pants, pulse needily as he took in the show. Including the delightful expressions that sketched Omi's face. The much younger blond had tipped back, leaning onto his elbows and his eyes spanning down to observe the sight of Haru's lips lingering near his crotch. His knees were quaking as he reached down, slowly and timidly unfastening his shorts. Biting his lip sheepishly once he tugged them down, exposing his underwear and his erection that was much more accessible through the dampened material. Omi whined softly as he began to squirm, the feeling of his hardened member being completely unbearable, making him want to simply turn and ravish Haru instead. But no, he held back. His nails sunk deep into the bed, eyes closed. Even as he heard Yohji raise up, sliding closer to Haru while stripping off the fabric that was his pants. Revealing that not only was he wearing underwear, but that his well sized organ was soon pressed against Haru's rear. Yohji leaning over his lover, kissing Haru tenderly on the neck.

Haru merely shifted back in the slightest as the younger boy timidly moved to undo and push away those cute little shorts of his, though a meek little smile met the movement as he dipped forwards again, emerald eyes actually turned up onto Omi as his tongue slipped out against the damp underwear, running over the head of the blondes' still covered erection. A shiver running along his own spine as he drug himself up, just below Omi's navel, leaving a heated trail from the waistband to wear he soon kissed gently. His fingers catching the waistline and tugging them down smoothly, freeing the other boy's arousal, before lips began to slide down the trail that had been left, before they were brought back to the head of Omi's ache. One hand slid forwards to grip the base of the other's needy member, while his second lay to support him against the bed as he leant over the younger's hips, spilling a hot, needy groan against the hardened length of flesh so very close to his lips. But how could he not help and stall, when something like Yohji's erection was pressed up against his rear, "A-Ahnn, Y-Yohji– P-Please–" He whimpered as the other his neck, which was completely exposed with the elegant way he was twisted, fingers tightened their grip around Omi's erection.

Omi felt like his body was erupting, a great ball of heat forming in the very pit of his stomach, coming down to his very erect member and making the teenager feel like his body was completely melting. He thrust himself firmly into the bed as he let a groan fall from between his lips, a sheepish but adorable sound that Omi never thought he could utter. He was anxiously awaiting Haru's lips to close over his heated cock, but once Haru pulled away, he found that wouldn't happen right away. Envy swamped Omi's blue eyes as he watched Yohji bend closer, capturing Haru's lips in a heated liplock. All while his one hand was lowered, leading his dick against the other's tight pucker. Yohji groaned as he felt the other's virgin hole against his dick, but it didn't compare to the tightness that closed around his erect organ once he began to press it deep within Haru. Unaware of Omi's jealous and almost sad gaze as he slowly sat up. Was he going to get ignored?

The boy whimpered pathetically against his and the elder man's kiss, the anxious feeling making his own stomach twist slightly, oh how he wanted it, but oh how he knew it would probably hurt. That slender body shuddered completely as it was pressed up into him, his twisted and arched body shaking, oh, it didn't hurt as much as it probably could, mostly as thanks to those fingers that had played with the entrance before. But it still sent shocks of pain through him, Yohji wasn't someone who was particularly under equipt, the sheer size of it making Haru quiver. His fingers gripping at Omi's erection squeezing even more as a shaken moan was brought to his lips, and he looked up the other boy, catching those envious eyes. Even in the gentle pain he was in, the dark haired youth could see the jealousy that formed there, and knew just how to take care of that. It would also muffle his own moans. Haru's tongue slid up along the shaft of the younger's arousal, before his lips were fully parted and slipped over the head of it. That raven hair brushing against Omi's stomach as the elder of the two teens sucked very much like a child would their favorite sweet. He'd never had someone's cock in his mouth, and though blushing, one could easily see the enjoyment of it already.

Yohji could almost sense the pain that Haru felt even though he didn't physically share or feel it. No matter how irresistible the other's gorgeous hole was and no matter how badly he wanted to press deeper inside, he wouldn't if the depth was hurting Haru too much. However, now, he leaned over Haru. Pressing his throbbing and very erect member deeper within the confines of the other's hole, yet paused after that. "T-.. Tell me.." He murmured hotly against the other's back, all while his eyes watched Haru's head bob upon Omi's groin. What a delightful show. "Tell me.. if it hurts too bad.. badly.." With that, he arched himself closer, until he could feel Haru's ass touch his lap. Meaning that he was stuffed all the way in, or as far as he could in this position. Panting breathlessly as he reached down, clenching Haru's member and beginning to jerk the boy off. Trying to give him as much pleasure as possible for his first time, and Omi was obviously helping. The younger of the two blonds had fallen onto his back, hands clasped over his mouth as he struggled to hold in a scream. His hips had began to vigorously thrust up against the other's mouth, urging his hardened manner in as deep as possible. Yet even in such a vulnerable and frantic situation, he tried his hardest not to go too far. He didn't want to gag poor Haru, after all.

Haru's body tensed as the man pushed deeper, but not once did he try and pull away, he knew full well that the first time always hurt, not from experience personally, but he had his sources. The young boy merely blocked out his pained little noises with the hard organ in his mouth, only once giving the slightest of nods at the elder blondes' considerate words, oh Yohji would know in an instant if the young boy he was pressing himself into thought it hurt too much. But for now, the boy only kept himself tensed around the other's body, only relaxing in the slightest when the man had buried himself down to the hilt. He kept his panted breaths back, adding a ragged movement to his chest, as purred moans reverberated around Omi's erection. His hand slipped away, as to give more room, sliding across the younger boy's hips and around to that pert little rear, Haru was doing his best to keep the passage down his throat clear, just so the other could buck all he wanted. He was new to this, but found almost immediately that his gag reflexes were fairly easy to control, so far anyway. Fingers groped at one of Omi's fleshed cheeks, as his head continued to bob up and down, rhythmed with the bucking his hips were now following, as Yohji's jerked as his arousal.

As well as he knew not to go so hard on his delicate lover's first time, he could barely control his urges not to just go all out and ravish the hole that he had already began to evenly thrust in and out of. Biting down painfully on his bottom lip to endure the tightness he hadn't experienced before, for he was much more use to sex with women.. But lord, this was so much better. The more Haru adjusted, the more Yohji began to move until he was very steadily thrusting in and out of the other's hole. His body shuddering each time his organ was pushed in deeper, swamping his body with an utterly delightful sensation that made him feel like he was going to melt. But as he fucked Haru's rear, Omi was moving in the same pace but against the male's mouth. Pressing up needily against the other's mouth, twisting and squirming as he tried to nurse the fire in the pit of his stomach. Being the virgin that he was, virgin to ever masturbation.. His climax was coming very rapidly and the pressure of the sperm against his groin made him almost want to cry. It was unbearable and the blonde wanted to relieve himself, now.

Haru couldn't help his body from tensing and his eyes suddenly fluttering open at the first actual deep thrust, as that mans large member brushed up against that sweet little spot (YAY PROSTATE), of course, causing him to choke down the gagging sensation as he'd lost himself in the pure, hot pleasure that had shocked its way up through his slender little body. Though after a moment, his eyes slipped back shut and the rhythm was found once more, he could feel the franticness in the younger boy's movement, and only wanted to help the other find nothing but release as best he possibly could. His mouth was tight as the dark haired boy sucked on it, bobbing his head up and down, to both allow his mouth to be fucked and to allow such a thing to be helped along. His moans of pleasure sounding sharply against the back of his throat each and every time Yohji struck deep, his own release not all that far off from Omi's own, this new and wild pleasure quickly threatening to push him over the edge of ecstasy.

Omi's face was blushed nearly as red as his hot and throbbing member, the stressed slit becoming more and more closed the closer to his climax he became. His body had began to contact, muscles tensing and relaxing in a repeated motion that only signaled the orgasm that rushed to him mere moments later. His body curled up into a tight ball, legs lifted above Haru's bobbing head as sperm rushed to the very head of his stiff organ. A guttural, gorgeous scream leaving Omi as his warm and sticky fluids spilt directly into Haru's awaiting mouth. A large load that left Omi sheepishly quivering until every drop was emptied and he melted like butter into the bed. Every one of his limbs felt like jello, completely useless as he squeezed his eyes closed and struggled to get ahold of himself. The sight of Omi's sweaty, exhausted body was what Yohji was focusing his eyes on.. But even the sight of the exhausted virgin didn't compare to what he felt as he vigorously fucked his lover's once virgin hole. His movements had become a lot swifter and a lot more brash, until his grinding and humping was almost painful. The other's well being was settled in the back of his mind but he couldn't help himself, he had been dying for this release in so long. It normally took Yohji much longer to climax but this pleasure took him in it's claws and much like Omi, he was coming close to his peak.

The contracting of Omi's body were more then noticeable against the hand that held against the boy's rear, the muscles shifting throughout the whole of the younger. And yet, even as the legs pulled up and over his head, Haru didn't budge an inch, he merely continued to suck, he was quite interesting on milking the other dry. And it seemed, as the large load spilled into his mouth, that he indeed had. The young dark haired boy swallowed the whole of it, his fingers coming to his lips, the lingering taste savored. Of course, he didn't have much time to do that at the moment, seeing as he was rolling around to his own orgasm, and for some reason, had a feeling that Yohji wasn't far behind him. Well, he wasn't really, in true physical ways. Seeing as he's slamming his cock into Haru's ass. XD 3 But the dark haired boy merely let his hands fall to the sheets, balling them up in his fists as he felt himself quickly rolling tumbling over the edge of release. "Y-Yohji–!! N-Nngh!!" His scream of his lovers' name was only slightly muffled by his hand, while his body tensing and contracting tightly as he came, his seed dappling as he suddenly fought against a weakness and that made him want to collapses against the bed.

While Omi remained a useless pile of goo even as Haru climaxed, Yohji felt himself melting down into the same state the more he thrust against his newfound lover's tight body. His groans growing louder and louder the more he dug in, but it was when the other climaxed that his body really began to spasm. The abrupt tightness of the other's hole caused him to double over, groaning aloud as the other's peak squeezed the seed right out of Yohji's throbbing erection. He spilt a great deal deep within Haru's loosened channel, a satisfied but drowsy smile on his lips as he finally settled the ache he had been enduring since they first began. He stayed over Haru for a while, gaining the energy to move before doing so and tipping back. His member sliding from the other's hole as he fell onto the mattress, an arm laid over his eyes as he heaved for oxygen. The wait was most definitely worth it.

Haru had to truly work to keep himself up when the man doubled over on him, his lips parting in silent moan as the other's seed was spilled inside of him, it was such an odd sensation, but the youth found it a very pleasurable sort of odd. His face was buried in his arms as he balanced the weight that Yohji didn't hold up himself, chest heaving and his body lined with perspiration, a soft whimper slipping from those lips as the blonde fell away from him. The youth huffed slightly before letting himself collapse against the bed, he was going to be sore tomorrow, there was no doubt about that. It felt kind of dirty to be like this, but at this point, Haru didn't have the get up and go to find and stand in a shower at the moment, and a bath would have probably drowned him... So the boy merely lay there, listening to the breathing of the other two, as he worked to calm his own down... It was hard to imagine he'd waited seventeen and a half years for something that wonderful...

Although his newly limpened member now felt odd not securely engulfed in the other's hole, he managed to make himself comfortable once he scooted closer to Haru. He laid behind the younger male, reaching out to grab Haru around the waist. Pressing himself close, a delightful little sigh let out against Haru's neck as his eyes slowly closed. He would've loved to simply drift into dreamland where he was, clutching Haru.. But the curious grunt that soon left Omi made him come to his senses once more. Omi had set up and was staring at the couple, the same envy that he displayed earlier, now replenished in those large blue orbs of his. He turned his head away after a moment, eyeing his discarded underwear and shorts. As much as he would've loved to.. He didn't think that Haru would want to be close to him, after all. It was just a fling, nothing special. He slid to the edge of the bed, head shamefully lowered as he sheepishly began to redress. He knew that the result of this wouldn't be good.

From the boy's lips echoed a gentle, if not amused, sigh as the other drew him closer and nuzzled up against his neck, a hand came back to play with a few strands of that blonde hair. Haru felt nothing but a heavily blanket of deep contentedness fall over him as he leant back into the other, heavily lids falling down over his eyes once more. He could have just fallen asleep like that, up against his lover, up against Yohji. But that blanket was to be disturbed, by that little grunt that slipped from Omi. Those emerald orbs sliding open to catch that envious stare, it made it feel like someone was grabbing his heart, and just crushing it in the palm of their hand. To see the boy so obviously jealous, made Haru feel like an insensitive jerk, which was far from what most people usually saw him as. A glance back at the man that held him was made, before he struggled to haul his heavy limbs up, though he only went as far as the younger teen had gone. His arms wrapped around the other boy, before Haru stumbled back to the bed, flopping over and pulling Omi down with him, before he shuffled back as best he could, just close enough to cock his head back and brush a gentle kiss onto Yohji's lips. He didn't want anyone feeling jealous or left out as he sighed, nuzzling back against the elder man, and hugging Omi to him...

Yohji watched Haru with curious eyes as he rose up to fetch Omi, Yohji being honestly surprised that his teenage lover could even move after what they just did.. But the sight of Haru snatching up the younger blonde made Yohji smile. He wasn't one to be jealous unless it was a very extreme situation so really, he thought it to be rather adorable. Even if Omi did squeal like he was being attacked once Haru came forward. A confused grunt left him as he was snuggled against Haru's body, his eyes wide and staring off into the wall. It took him a few moments to adjust and realize what had just happened although once he did, he happily replied. Toeing his underwear off again before pressing back, even twisting his body so that his lips came in contact with the other's neck. A soft giggle leaving him as he kissed Haru's flesh, and Yohji replied to the liplock all his own. Purring as his tongue tasted the other's delicate lips, a very intimate motion..

Haru chuckled weakly, his throat vibrating against the younger boy's kisses, the breath slipping out passed the man's tongue, if he wasn't so tired - physically more then mentally - he probably would have been completely swayed to do what they'd just did over again. But the dark haired boy merely made that gentle noise of amusement and shifted up to kissed Yohji again, actually moving as far as pressing his tongue to meet the others', his eyes slipping shut as he squeezed his arms around Omi just a bit tighter, as if reassuring the younger boy that he wasn't to be ignored. But he'd have to wait his turn, though no more then kisses, he was too tired to manage a second round, less they wanted to be technical necrophiliac, because Haru was more then sure he'd pass out. Then again, for some reason, he wouldn't put it passed his lover. The mere thought made the bright eyed youth smile against the contact of his and the mans' lips, breathing his amusement out through his nose in a very soft, and almost feminine snort.

Yohji murmured sweet nothings tendering against Haru's lips as his tongue brushed and explored the moist caverns within, making sure that no section of sensitive skin went simply untouched. However perverse and passionate the french kiss they shared may be, Yohji felt at piece as he laid there. Even as he watched Omi pout, glaring at Yohji from only feet away. Although he wasn't being ignored, he was certainly jealous.. A jealousy that took control of his body as he reached up. Whining as he nudged Yohji's head aside with his fist, the older of the two blondes looking baffled as he leaned away. Even more so once Omi came forward and took Yohji's place, meshing his lips firmly against Haru's and shuddering to the sensation he received. Just from observing from afar, Yohji could tell that Omi's feelings for Haru were rooting deeper and deeper by the second. A troubling thought, especially as he watched Omi kiss Haru.. But he'd trust Haru to the best of his abilities, until Haru simply gave him reason not to.

And oh how the dark haired boy loved it, as he leant back against Yohji contentedly, his palm just barely brushing over the other's cheek, while those fingers played against the blonde waves. At first, the jealousy that was swirling with the younger boy's aura, though when the boy shifted in his arms, Haru chirruped weakly, and in quite a bout of surprise. Though his eyes widened as the meek youth actually came forwards and took his lover's place, those striking emeralds showing nothing but the taken back feeling that their owner was being plagued by. But after a moment, one of his hands came forwards and brushed almost hesitantly over the other's narrow chest, while the fingers of his other hand came back to brush almost reassuringly against Yohji. He didn't want to do anything to hurt the man, or give him any reason to mistrust his own hearts swayings, but at the same time, neither did he wish to do the same thing, to hurt, the blonde youth... It was truthfully a hard position to be in, he wanted to just split his heart in two and hand over a half to each of those who sat in the room, now almost competing for his attentions...

However reassuring it may be to feel Haru's hand reaching back to him, signaling that he was still on the teenager's mind, he found the sight of Omi indulging in Haru's lips far too much to take. He wasn't sure if it was rage or sorrow or what creeping up on his tail, but the sight drove him from where he laid and he slowly sat up. Running a hand down Haru's side as he did so, allowing his hand to even sink into the other's sore rear before he sat up completely. Eyeing the two, especially Omi, who had his eyes closed and was releasing the sweetest and hottest little grunts into the kiss. However pleasing the thought itself may be, Yohji soon reached out. Patting Haru's rear again. "Hey, we should go wash up before Ken or Aya storm in here.."

The older of the two blondes paused for a moment as Omi failed to pull away, actually thrusting himself closer. One of his blue eyes opened, glaring daggers at Yohji who looked baffled by the expression. Haru was his! Yohji sighed, running a hand through his locks as he awaited his lover's hopefully optimistic reply.

The first touch to his rear caused a gentle little noise, he didn't really want it to be touched, but at this point, when he was kissing someone else, he wasn't going to push any contact that Yohji pushed onto him, he wanted to make sure the man _KNEW_ that he was still on the youth's mind more then his simple touch did. Though the elder of the two blondes words made sense, and the passion that Omi was putting into the kiss kind of made him nervous, he wanted to kiss back, but feared doing so, for several reasons... The secondary pat against his bum was quickly used as an excuse as well as a true fact, as the younger boy pushed himself closer, the dark haired of the two pulled back, breaking the contact and spinning to pout up at the blonde man. "Y-Yohji–!!" He whimpered, giving an adorable little look of pain, "T-That hurt..." As gentle as he might have meant it to be, it did hurt to some extent, he frowned up at the other for a moment before sighing and leaning up to kiss Yohji only gently, before he turned back to Omi and smiled sweetly, "Lets get cleaned up, I'd be afraid what Aya might do to us if we get caught–" He gave an unsure face.

Even Omi flinched as that startled exclamation left Haru as he tensed up, slowly raising to send Yohji the evilest of all glares. Pissed for touching or better yet, hurting Haru. Yohji tried his hardest to ignore Omi's pissy gaze as he had before and instead focused his attention on Haru, a sympathetic smile on his lips as he leaned down. Kissing Haru tenderly before speaking up. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to.." Despite Haru's words to Omi, Yohji found himself slowly lowering himself behind Haru. He pressed his lips against the back of the male's neck, sucking tenderly on the flesh while his hands began to work and knead into his lover's slender hips. Trying to make Haru moan and squirm, especially while interacting with someone else. Omi, who was once smiling to Haru's attention, let his smile fall once more. Yohji was really getting on his nerves now.. The usually level headed youth slid to the edge of the bed, back turned bitterly towards Haru and Yohji as he slid on his underwear and his shorts. He too needed to wash up badly, but he didn't want to shower with Haru unless it was him and Haru alone. Unaware of Yohji's suspicious smirk as he stroked Haru, his plan having worked well. His plan to drive Omi away.

"Hmph, w-well you're just lucky I like you so much..." He had murmured in return to the apology, after the tender kiss, he wasn't about to stay mad at him. After all, it hadn't hurt that much really, but had been a bit of a startle with even the small amount of jolting pain that had been there. Though when he'd turned forwards to speak with Omi once again, the attention to his turned back caused him to shiver, his body was exhausted, but his mind wasn't, and it was racing with the simple ideas of repeating what they had just done. Whether he meant to do it or not, his eyes became half lidded and his head was cocked away to allow more access, moan and squirm? More like just simply moan, but before Haru could part his lips to do such a thing, the younger boy got up so quickly and turned his back to them. It made the dark haired youth's gut tighten, and though he couldn't make himself squirm, he was able to get his voice to a whine, "Y-Yooohjiii– Y-You're gonna give me a hickey– S-Stop it– We–We need to go get cleaned up–" Though his words spoke to stop, his body language didn't, as he curved into the kneading of his hips, his head still cocked away from the tender sucking.

Although this scheme had originally been planned to only drive Omi away, as it was, the sight and sound of Haru squirming heavily distracted him and forced him to drag the situation on for a whole different reason. Increasing his suction on the other's neck as his hands slid to Haru's front, cradling the boy's limpened member within one of his hands while the opposite hand continued to stroke Haru's stomach lovingly as it had been. With his face shadowed and back turned away from the affection, Omi re-dressed himself then staggered towards the door. Not a sound or a gesture out of him as he opened the door then slid out, ever-so gently closing the panel behind him. Leaving the 'lovebirds' alone because obviously, three was company. Even a few moments after Omi exited, Yohji kept up with his aggressive affection until satisfied with the red mark of ownership he had created upon the other's skin. Smirking faintly to himself as he snuggled in close.

Haru was a bit taken back by the almost affectionate way that the elder blonde cradled his member, though he only whimpered softly, completely enjoying just the simple touch from the other, his smaller hand actually coming to rest over top of the one that stroked his stomach. Slender fingers folding against those of the man's, interlacing them, he couldn't help that he became so very distracted himself. There was just something about Yohji that made him so very content. Though it did disturb him to see Omi leave as he did, the dark haired boy couldn't find the strength to move, no, he only squirmed slightly at the continual sucking against his neck. Knowing full well what his lover was up to, and knowing there probably was little at this point in time he could do to get the other to stop, as if he wanted him to. He loved the fact that Yohji showered him in affection after their activities, did he ever do that with his one nighters?? Haru didn't want to think about it like that, all he wanted was to believe he was the first, even in some time, to receive such sincere adoration. "Yooohjii" He actually purred, craning his arm back to pull the man's head forwards as he kissed gently next to the others' lips, "You don't think Omi will be too mad??" He also wanted reassurance, to that subject as well it seemed.

Although the spark in Yohji's eyes were radiant and displayed just how ready he was for yet another round, the sudden mention of Omi caused his light to dim. But he seemed unaffected, simply shrugging his shoulders as he stretched towards the bed stand. Grabbing his previously discarded pack of cigarettes and plucking one out with his slender digits. "Who knows.. Who cares? You're mine, after all." He chuckled warmly, kissing Haru's neck once more before sliding to the edge of the bed. Reaching down, beginning to slid his pants back on, if only long enough to walk to the bathroom next door. Better safe then sorry, after all. After he pulled on his jeans, he held a hand down to Haru. Smiling warmly as he waited for his lover to take it, so he could sweep the other male away to the long awaited shower.

Right now, Haru was feeling completely torn, he felt he had absolutely fallen in love with Yohji, never mind they had only known each other a few days. But now, when someone else, someone as sweet and as kind and adorable as Omi was trying to push in on that. He just wanted so badly to show the younger boy affection, and not hurt him or his newly found lover, because his heart belongs to that other. One whom the little blonde was friends with, Yohji. Though at that very moment, he was drawn back to the one he was sure he'd fallen for. Because, he stood his ground, he claimed his territory, even if Haru didn't like to think of himself as some object to be fought over... As for his affections, they were a different matter... The young boy giggled slightly at the kissing of his neck, though a cute little pout slipped onto his features as the blonde man took a cigarette, though he didn't say anything as the hand was offered. A slight grin slipped over his face and he somehow mustered together enough strength to practically throw himself up against the other, nuzzling his face against the other and wrapping his arms around his neck, "Nnn"

A startled grunt left Yohji as Haru's body was meshed firmly against his own, the contact making his half-naked body shudder even as he reached out and furthered the grip he had on the smaller male. Slowly and carefully shifting Haru so that he held the male in his arms, cradling the teenager like a bride. Making sure that Haru was at least vaguely covered before turning towards the door. He nudged it open again, finding the backroom fortunately empty. So he made a quick escape to the bathroom next door, stepping into the large tile room and closing/locking the door right behind him. Once alone in the space, he lowered Haru again. A smile of satisfaction and love beaming on his features as he observed Haru, absent mindedly transfixed by the other's beauty.. So much so, that he didn't really realize what was about to slip from his lips until it actually happened. - "I guess this means that we're together now, right?" He bent over, kissing Haru's forehead tenderly. For yohji, he couldn't ask for anything more then for Haru to be his.

Haru couldn't help but blush as he was scooped up into the other's arms, though not a single word of complaint was made, no he enjoyed the closeness, very much so. His own slender arms held tightly around the man's neck, fingers playing with those golden waves of hair, while his face was nuzzled up against the others, as if to hide the colored warmth in his cheeks, but at the same time, to keep as much contact as humanly possible. It wasn't like he felt the moment was going to end, but just being with Yohji made his heart flutter. The boy did not let the other go to a complete whole even as he was set down, no, arms merely loosened slightly as his bare feet were set down against the cool tile of the room. Those emerald eyes staring up at the other intently, though they widened and fluttered, almost seeming to tear up as a bright smile yanked its way across the youth's pretty face. Crying, he'd been told not to, but he was just so happy, to hear that from the elder, it may have been obvious, but it was just so exhilarating to hear the words. "O-Oh Yohji–!! Y-Yes of course we are!!" He hiccoughed as the gentle kiss was placed against his forehead, his tiny little figure absolutley shaking, though with glee.

Yohji was hoping that his sudden 'proposal' would be taken deeply, but to that extreme? Yohji didn't mind his lover's overactive joy and in fact, grinned to it as he clenched Haru as firmly against his sweaty body as he possibly could. He never thought that he'd fall in love and settle down, especially not with a teenage boy.. But hell, he was happy and so was Haru. That was all that mattered now. "You're so adorable." He chimed, a chuckle leaving him as he dipped down to kiss the other's chin gently. All while leading the boy to the large, walk-in shower that the men all shared. After removing the drape over Haru and sliding open the shower door with his toe, he stepped in. Nudging it closed behind him and Haru, although then he drifted over to the water settings. Turning it on, water spraying from the two separate showerheads that slowly warmed to a very comfortable temperature. And once it did, Yohji came forward again. Smiling gorgeously as he took Haru's smaller hands within his own, leading his newfound lover into the 'rain'.

**-chapter 9-**

Happy?

No Haru was ecstatic. There was little he could even think of to explain how happy he was at that very point in time, it was hard to even worry about Omi, as insensitive as it might have sounded. The boy clutched himself up against the other's sweaty body, nuzzling his face up against his chest, ignoring the left over perspiration that was left as an result - it would wash off in the shower. The salty tears just meshed up against the sweat anyway, those large eye lined waterily, as the tears gemmed themselves along his cheeks. "Y-Yohji–" He whined softly, his cheeks warming even more at the compliment on how adorable he was, it might have been from the one who was now officially his lover, but none the less, it made him feel flustered. The younger boy tried to avoid his gaze from the other, pouting softly, but found it harder with every second. Haru could only admit that he was absolutely enamored with the man, even just simply looking at him when he was in sight was a treat, was something comforting and just too tempting. He allowed himself to be lead in, watching the other from the corner of his eye, though squeaked slight as he was lead into the water spray. It was cute, how adorably soggy he looked when his hair was wet, bangs practically covering his eyes as the raven colored silk was plastered down to his head. Eyes were clamped shut and lips sealed almost tightly, as not to let the water into his mouth, and at the same time, his nose was slightly wrinkled, as if fear of water getting into there was present. Oh, Haru loved the water, but getting it into his eyes and nose were just something he loathed about it.

Yohji, so badly, wanted to comment once more on how cute the younger male was but held the compliment behind his pierced lips as he tugged Haru beneath the water. His long arms coming around the teenager, hugging the boy against him and leaning over faintly so that he blocked Haru from the direct patter of the water from the showerhead. He bent down, kissing the very top of Haru's head tenderly before his hands slowly glided down the other's sides. Almost tempted to ask to go yet another round, but he held back. Instead he simply touched the other, helping the remove the sweat and bodily fluids in the mix. "You're.. gonna stay here tonight, ne? I'll fix my bed and clean my room a bit, you can sleep in bed with me." He ran a hand through Haru's sloppy and wet locks, chuckling warmly. "If Omi is too pissy to make us dinner, we can go out and eat, even." He leaned down for a second time, kissing Haru's neck with his moist lips. The other's body was oh-so desirable, yet the warmth of the other's body against his own seemed to numb his hormones. He loved Haru's heart a lot more.

The body that blocked out the main stream of the water was pressed up against as a thankful little noise was made, his slender arms resting up against the front of the man, fingers playing against the broader chest. The tender kiss atop his head was returned with a few lingering ones over Yohji's chest, he could almost feel the question in the elder's hands at first, before they were replaced with nothing but an innocent touch. "Hnn, yeah, I'd like that a lot" He didn't care whether Yohji cleaned up his room or not, just being in the presence of the other made him more then happy, and sleeping with him, it would bring nothing more a comforting night, if not busy. Inwardly, the younger boy scolded himself for thinking like that, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile to himself. Though as the man ran his hand through his hair, he caught a small portion of his bottom lip between his teeth, and looked up at the other through half lids. Haru was practically purring as the man hissed at his neck, his breath hitching, yes, he loved Yohji's heart to no end, but the man's body was just as tempting as the other saw his frail own... "Nnn" The dark haired youth was blushing at yet another bold movement that just seemed to surface, as he slid down from the tender embrace, yes, down. His lips and hands trailing as he dropped to his knees. Those emerald orbs shifting back up to the blondes face, "But I'm hungry now-- Y-Yohji-kun" Oh lord, he'd said it, he'd done it, taken the first step to some more playtime.

After the little 'workout' that they previously endured, Yohji figured that Haru would be far too exhausted to romp any longer and would've much preferred dinner and a warm bed then more play. The endurance of a virgin was usually very weak, so the playful glint in Haru's eyes not only took Yohji by surprise.. but excited him as well. He staggered back a few paces, leaning against the shower door. Biting his lip rather hotly as he watched the other's mouth linger near his damp organ, that very body part steadily growing hard just to the thought of the other's mouth engulfing it. "Nn.. What are you doing, silly..?" He reached down, putting a hand to the other's head. Actually nudging Haru's mouth closer, but only lightly and gently. A weak but large, shuddering smile soon appearing on his lips. "Then start eating, love.."

Yes, perhaps he was tired, though again, more physically then anything, and in all truth, sucking the other, while jerking himself off wouldn't take all that much energy. The younger boy watched the other stumble back in surprise, something that Haru wouldn't have really expected from the man, but he merely smirked playfully, following the movement on his knees, while balancing with the tips of his fingers against the floor. The dark haired youth licked his licks at the way Yohji's body was reacting, simply being able to do that, made him crave the hardening length even more. So when his head was actually pulled gently forwards, he obliged by leaning forwards, his lips pressing a few gentle kisses on the head before it was actually placed within his mouth. Though only the tip was taken at first, his tongue swirling around almost teasingly, while his hands slid up the others' legs, dragging up his thighs where they were set for the moment. Haru leant back, looking up at the other, he wanted both to see the reaction of Yohji, as well as let the man see how simply seductively sexy he could actually be even with that rosy blush spread through his cheeks...

But of course that was obvious enough as it was, and Haru followed through with his retrieval of the 'meal', only halting once he was sated, as well as clean, before he shifted simply to simple nuzzling up against the other. He could have sworn he'd never been so happy in his entire life.

The shower had been abnormally long, for a certain reason that only the couple knew, although Yohji rather enjoyed the extended time he spent with his newfound lover. Although once they stepped out of the very steamy bathroom and back out to the slightly chilled air, he find a sigh of relief leaving his lips. If he stayed in that sweaty atmosphere any longer, he might've had to do it all over again.. He clenched Haru's hand, leading the male from the bathroom on the upper floor and down to the back living room itself. Figuring that they could snuggle and watch television for a bit before Yohji got any further 'work'.. But he froze stiff once he had ascended down the stairs, for where he wanted to sit, was taken. One of the two sofas were occupied by a laying body, face down into the material. It was Omi, a very still and silent one. Yohji glanced to Haru for a moment, trying not to observe the sad scene for long. Perhaps they could spend time together in his bedroom instead...

Haru giggled as he was lead along out of the bathroom, clean and dressed, he felt refreshed, even when his body was still quite run down, the hot water, and a 'snack' had obviously done him some good. The younger boy bit his lip as he tried to repress the noise as he was tugged along to the stairs, he had little idea what the other had planned, but really, as long as it was with Yohji, there was nothing wrong with it. But when the man stopped dead half way down the stairs, one little dark haired youth stumbled, nearly knocking into his lovers' back with a squeak, and a frantic apology as he groped at the others body, he didn't want him to fall or anything... Though curious green eyes were peeked around, head poking out beneath the man's arm, "Yohji–?" Those questioning words kind of just broke away at the sight of what had stopped the other, and almost instantly, Haru frowned, his heart hurt... The boy bit his lip and shifted to meet Yohji's gaze, though his was apologetic, "I should talk to him..." He shuffled uncertainly, he didn't want his new lover mad at him, but at the same time, he couldn't just leave poor Omi the way he was..

Yohji knew that simply rotating and going back up to the room from wince they came wouldn't be as easy as it sounded and despite the disappointment sketched on his face to the other's honest words, he nodded. He didn't want Omi to grudge on him, after all.. Omi was one of his friends. He leaned down, kissing Haru tenderly on the lips before very, very reluctantly releasing the hand he tightly clenched onto. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you in my room when you're done.." With that, he began up the stairs. Bidding a weak smile before disappearing, returning to his room. Leaving Haru with the figure who slightly shifted once Yohji vanished, but it was nothing more then a movement of his arms. His arms were curled around his head, hiding his crestfallen face as he laid there.

The tender little kiss was taken with a gentle and sincerely sweet smile, "Thank you Yohji... I'll be up to see you–" He glanced back, trying to pick out a time as to when he might get the chance, "Well, I don't know... It depends on how deeply this hurt him..." The dark haired youth shifted, turning his emerald eyes up onto the other's retreating back, before moving to step down the stairs, catching the slight movement. "Omi..?" He called out once at the bottom of the stairs, his bare feet causing a sort of 'patter' against the cool floor that he crossed, moving closer to the sofa, and the face down body on it. Haru bit his lip, trying to think of something that might get the other to turn to him, aha, an idea. Fingers slid up the younger blondes' sides, before the tips were brushed, tickling at the other, it had to work, it always got peoples attention, whether they were ticklish or not.

Omi, being as childish and naive as he naturally was, would've usually given into the playful tease and would squirm and bed beneath the other's touch. But instead of a delightful giggle or twist like expected, he simply shifted and tossed himself onto his side. Back still facing Haru as he nudged the other's hands away, one of his own hands now clenching the back of the sofa. His sleepy blue eyes boring into the velvet material as he slowly hoisted himself up and into a sitting position. A hand lifted, rubbing his slightly moist eyes. As if the motion didn't make it obvious, his face itself did. He looked pale and his eyes were slightly puffy, for he had been crying. Moments before Yohji and Haru drifted in, obviously. After making sure that no droplets or streaks flawed his flesh, he glanced over. Sending a dull, sad gaze to the person bothering him, a person he assumed to be Ken or Yohji.. But no. In fact, witnessing Haru caused his eyes to even light up a bit and he anxiously scooted to the edge of the sofa. Drawing closer to Haru. Like a naive puppy, he was obviously loyal to Haru. He fell fast for the other male. "Y- Yes? What's wrong, Haru-san..?"

The reaction was a bit unnerving, was the poor boy really that upset, well the movement, as the boy shifted to face the couch instead of him, nudging his hands away, maybe he was... And it only seemed to be confirmed as the younger sat up, only to begin wiping at his eyes before turning, and giving Haru a view of his puffy eyes and paled face. The elder dark haired boy frowned slightly, though it voiced nothing but worry, and even more so as the other scootched even closer to him. No, he didn't want to support the idea, didn't want to hold something Omi couldn't have right in front of him, and then deny him it all together. Those emerald eyes seemed almost sad as they were forced down and away, "I-I wanted to apologize Omi, I shouldn't– I shouldn't have drawn you into that..." He murmured lowly, Haru felt like he'd basically put the loyal little puppy onto a leash, only to yank and tug on it, harming the other at the end. "I-I'm sorry..."

Whether Omi was in denial, was ignoring the fact or simply being oblivious - But his mind didn't register the other's words for what they really were. He sunk down into the sofa a tad bit, but made sure that the distance between them didn't decrease at all, even if he was perched high on the sofa. "Whaa? I.. I just got angry because Yohji-kun was stealing all of your affection.." Omi wasn't able to comprehend what Haru was really saying, that a relationships between them was non-existing. In Omi's mind, they had sex or something close to it. That virtually sealed the deal, right..? He leaned forward, his face disappearing beside the other's own. Never before had Omi been so bold with someone he liked, but in his mind, Haru liked him back. He gently nuzzled Haru's neck as he clambered off of the sofa, until he sat beside Haru but was stretched over. Although the simple and affectionate nudge very soon evolved into something else, once his lips suddenly came in contact with the other's own. A sweet, delightful kiss to Omi.. But perhaps something else to Haru entirely.

Haru was a bit taken back by the way that the other seemed simply confused as to his apology, really, couldn't he see that he was apologizing for leading him along at all..? Obviously not. "B-But Omi–" The movement cause the youth to stammer in all movements, including speech as he tensed as the younger boy became so bold, nuzzling up against Haru even. The dark haired boy let his head roll away, his raven hair swirled over his eyes, they burned... And even more so as the other's lips slipped to make contact with his own, Haru didn't want it, didn't want to lead the other along, to tug even harder on that leash, but oh, how hard the little blonde made it. Fingers were shaking as they hesitantly reached out for the other, but he couldn't decide whether he wanted to shove the other away or to simply hug him, either way, his hands didn't make it that far. The just paused, inches away, shaking as those emerald eyes were clamped shut, tears biting at them dangerously as the kiss was kept. He was afraid. Afraid of hurting the one he loved, Yohji, and hurting one of his new friends... Omi...

A playful little wiggle left Omi as he wasn't pushed away nor pulled away from, a sweet little motion that showed just how oblivious to the other's confusion and sorrow he really was. After he officially broke the kiss with a gentle exhale, he reached out. Grasping the other's hands, pulling them close and clenching them firmly within his own. A large smile spread across his lips as he slowly clambered to his feet, trying to tug the slightly heavier Haru up with him. "Lets go, you can sleep in my bed tonight, okay? I have a lot of room!" Once Haru had climbed up like Omi had, the younger of the two teenagers came forward. Arms fastening around the other's half, Omi squeezing himself firmly against the other male with his eyes closed and head pillowed against Haru's chest. The feeling of Haru in his small arms was peaceful and exciting at the same time, something that he didn't want to pass up nor let go of. Although he was eager to take Haru up to his room, he couldn't release Haru just yet. He continued to squeeze and snuggle the green eyed male, only pausing occasionally to kiss the other's exposed neck.

The playful little movement made Haru wince, his body even tenser as before as his shaky hands were taken into the other boy's as the kiss was broken, those bright eyes were still clamped shut. He didn't want to cry again, how much crying had he already done in only the past few days, even if this was one of those points in times that it probably would have comforted him truly. But no, the salty tears were held back as best they could be, though it was hard when the other pulled him up and offered lodging in his room. "O-Omi... I-I can't..." He muttered, stumbling up to his feet after the other, after all, he'd promised Yohji he'd be back up shortly. "O-Omi–" He whimpered the other's name as the other held him so very, almost, possessively, and even more so did his voice and body shake as those gentle little kisses decorated his exposed neck. His knees felt like they were going to buckle, and his arms, they just couldn't find the strength to push the younger boy away...

Omi had been brilliantly beaming all along, although the other's far from optimistic reply caused his expression to slowly plummet. Yohji, he couldn't think of the blonde playboy now. It just wasn't fair in Omi's mind, for Haru to be with someone like Yohji, someone who was naturally seen to be unloyal and undeserving. Faintly, Omi wouldn't have it. He whimpered, stretching up to kiss Haru's lips once more. And as he spoke, his lips brushed the other's own. Eyes lowered in a sad and sheepish manner. "No.. No, please, stay with me.." Not only did it look like Haru was about to cry, but Omi was now reflecting that look as well. "Please? My bed is bigger then Yohji's..?"

The slow way that Omi's expression seemed to drop made the one whom he was holding frown, his stomach twisting with nothing but a sharp pang on guilt, he didn't want to hurt the younger boy. And yet, already, that seemed to be exactly what he was doing. Playboy, that was what Yohji had been, but hadn't that been because he couldn't find someone to forget his past with, someone special, someone like Haru..? The dark haired boy had still no idea as to what was behind the other, nor did he care, he knew his present, and as bad as that was, he wouldn't leave Yohji, couldn't... But when the other shifted up against his lips, he winced, as if afraid that some sort of punishment would come to him for what he was about to do. Hands came up to hold Omi's chin, titling the other's head upward, so that blue met green, "I-It's not about bed size Omi–" He stumbled slightly, how could he do that, to crush the hope that was so obvious in those eyes that looked as if they were going to spill tears... "O-Omi–" He tried again, yeah, his knees were officially jello...

Omi's eyes were large and alert, flickering with a great deal of sorrow as he timidly stared into the other's own green orbs. His aqua eyes still glimmered with a weak spark of hope beneath the worry and sorrow overcoming his pupils, something that was dim but noticeable at least to the male before him. Omi grasped Haru's sides, pressing himself close as he began to whimper like a beaten puppy. Just like mentioned earlier. He couldn't understand what was wrong and there was deep confusion on his voice as he spoke. - "What.. What is it, then? I.. I just want you to sleep in bed with me.." His hands slid up to the other's neck, resting upon Haru's skin. A touching and romantic sight, even if they weren't connected so. His plush lips, beginning to shudder with the beginning of sobs, curved up into a wavering smile as he hopped gently on his heels. "Or, if you want, you can sleep in my bed..? I.. I can sleep on the floor.." He lowered his head in shame, unable to hold back the tears anymore. As a few stray droplets began to trickle down his face, he pressed his forehead against the other's collarbone. Soft little chokes leaving the crestfallen blonde, from having his hopes wrongly high.

That sorrow was noticed all too well, but the flicker of hope so much more, he didn't want to crush that, but wouldn't it have been better if he had just done it and got it over with..? His own green eyes flickered, having so very much trouble keeping in contact with the others', they were so pathetic looking. So very wishful, hopeful, and he was just going to crumple that up and throw it over his shoulder then was he? No, no, Haru couldn't do that, nothing could make him do that to someone, at least, nothing he could fathom as possible. The dark haired boy hesitated as the other's hands grasped at his sides, those whimpers sounding against his front, "B-But I told Yohji... That I– That I would be back to him after we talked..." He murmured lowly, trying not to look at that adorable little waver of a smile, it was just, too beaten, and that offer, it was answered with a soft shake of his head. "N-No... I wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor just so I could have your bed..." Fingers ran up along Omi's shoulders, brushing across them in a soothing manner, as his own tears spilled over his cheeks at the sight of the others', he was afraid... Maybe if he just left, maybe if he just went home, maybe none of this, none of this fighting would happen... Perhaps... But h just didn't know what to do...

Omi may've been caught in a tailspin of denial, confusion and his utter naive ways, but he definitely wasn't stupid. He got the point since the first moment that Haru began to deny his offer, that Haru didn't want to spend the night with him, no. He wanted to spend the night with Yohji. As the realization that the previous lustful encounter was nothing more then a meaningless fling hit him, he could feel his heart began to crumble within him. A horrible feeling that he had only felt one time before, long ago. The hope in his eyes fell dead as he stumbled away from Haru, and right into the sofa that he previously rose off of. He sat down as his quiet chokes went to full-on sobs and he fell flat onto his side, curled up into a tight and quivering ball. Sobbing like he hadn't in so long, harder then he had before Haru walked in on him. Inwardly cursing himself for his own stupidity, for thinking that sexual play meant real emotions and real love. 18 or not, Omi felt like a stupid schoolgirl now. He wanted Haru to go, so he could lay there and sob as he was now. After all, Haru didn't care for him.. Right?

As the other stumbled away, his heart felt like it was being squeezed, and not by a gentle hand either, no, but something quite the opposite. Fingers coiled around it, making full well to cause a lot of pain before completely crushing it, though then there was something that stayed that. Though only just shortly, he had someone he could turn to, right..? He could go to Yohji, cry himself to sleep in the other's arms, he could just turn his back on Omi... No, no, he couldn't do that... But then again, he didn't think he could just sit there and try and comfort the other, he was floundering, he was lost, confused, afraid. He didn't want to hurt the other, but it seemed like he had already done that, didn't it..? Emerald eyes slowly fell to the floor, from the balled up boy on the couch, "I-I think I'm gonna go home..." At least there he'd be able to stew there in private, on his own, here, the most privacy he might have had would be the bathroom, after all, it wasn't his house, and even that would be disturbed if someone wished to use it.

Only once Haru spoke up again did Omi mildly uncoil, his tear-drenched face exposed although the crestfallen blue eyes that the droplets fell from were still tightly squeezed closed. He didn't want Haru to leave, in all reality. As bad as it felt to have Haru around, as bad as it felt to know that he had fallen for Yohji instead of him.. Omi's quiet sobs went on for a while longer, not another shift or motion seen from him in quite some time. But that changed as abruptly, a hand came out. It shot out, really, grasping onto one of Haru's wrists. Clenching it ever-so gently in a damp grasp, dampened by tears. Omi looked up at the other, his eyes puffy and dark. But ever the optimistic young boy, he almost smiled as he gave the other's arm a gentle tug. If Haru didn't like him or love him.. Omi would have to try harder. He knew that he had no chance, but he couldn't just cave in. He had done that once before and learned his lesson. "– No.. Plea-.. Just.." His weak smile faded for a moment as he lowered his head. A shameful motion. "Sit with me..? I.. I don't want you to go, I re- really.. like you.." He motioned weakly, with a quivering hand, for Haru to sit down beside him. Completely unaware that the couple wasn't alone, that ears were listening soundly to their interaction just from the other room..

The movement was caught at the corner of Haru's down fallen eyes, though it was at first ignored for the other boy simple shifting, so it was quite a surprise when the hand shot out and grasp to his own. A startled little noise hiccoughing from the dark haired youth's throat as his bright eyes flashed up to Omi, okay, that's all it had been... Nothing more, nothing less, then an attempt to keep his feet from carrying him home at that very moment. "O-Omi..." He whimpered gently, shifting uncomfortably as he was held in placed by the tear dampened hand, though that smile made him lighten up a bit. "I-I'll sit with you... B-But only for a little while..." The reply was given in a low, gentle murmur, as he shifted to seat himself next to the other, fingers brushing over the other's shoulders again in an attempt of soothing the other. "A-And I really like you Omi... It's just, not the same... A-As with Y-Yohji..." He couldn't explain it, he, even through the short couple of days, very much liked all of the four that lived in the house, well, maybe Aya a bit less then the rest, but he was still very cool, it was so hard to explain. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to make– make you think–" Haru was just as unaware as the other... But he spoke the truth none-the-less...

Although Omi well knew the truth of the other's words, hearing it directly from Haru's mouth, made Omi's heart tense. The annoying and threatening prick of tears at the back of his eyes grew stronger as he tried to think of a way to change the subject, but alas. It was useless. He sunk into the sofa, nudging himself away from Haru. As badly as he wanted to lean against Haru and such, he kept himself from doing so. The mature side of Omi was taking over, although the heartbreak had yet to relieve itself. He shook his head ever-so slightly to the other's statement although kept his head turned away, eyeing the wall rather then Haru. "I.. thought that what we did, I thought.. That it meant that we were, were more then friends.." He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. Clenching a handful of his blonde locks, the mature side of himself tempted to tear them out. He should've known better! Tears continued to silently fall as he went on, his voice crackling more and more. "I.. under-.. understand I- if you don't like me.. anymore.. I.. I'm just.." Omi growled at himself as he rose a hand, rubbing his eyes as sobs began to surface once more. What was he to do? "S- Stu- Stupid.. Stupid.."

"O-Omi..?" The way the other boy suddenly nudged away from him, after having persuaded him to seat himself made the elder of the two shift in his silence. He felt absolutley terrible, especially after hearing the other's words, "I-I--" He would explain himself, tell Omi everything, tell him– What in the world was he going to tell him, how was he going to explain, that his lower half had controlled his mind as a whole for that moment in time..? Haru shifted uncomfortably, "I-I'm sorry... I-I wasn't thinking straight... I s-shouldn't have–" No, he shouldn't have, but he indeed had, what was his problem? What had be been thinking, oh wait, that he could have given the other release, pleasure, something new, something wonderful... Maybe he had given that, but with an empty promise with it... Those emerald eyes shifted up as he shook his head wildly, "I-I like you very much!! I-I'm not about to leave you–" He winced, "O-Omi!! Y-You're not stupid!! I-If anyone here is stupid it's me..!! S-Stop blaming yourself–"

"No!" An abrupt choke of a bark left Omi as the other began to deny the stupidity which seemed so entirely obvious to Omi. He had fallen into the lustful trap, he had believed that the intercourse was meaningful, and he believed that there was something budding afterwards.. Although Haru had led him in, Omi blamed himself for taking the bait. "I was the st- stupid one! I'm.. so.. Urg." He still fought to stop his steady flow of tears as he rose up and off of the sofa, despite his want to stay at Haru's side even longer. As long as possible, really. As he staggered towards the stairs, he kept his head down. Not showing just how miserable he felt from the whole experience. Without yet another word or motion to Haru, he approached his room's door. Tugging it open, entering, then ever-so gently shutting it behind him. Engulfing himself in the darkness that had settled, eager to brew in his own company. He had been hoping that Haru would be joining him once he returned back to his lair, but.. so much for that. As silence settled over the backroom, a certain figure pushed himself from where he leaned beside his cracked bedroom door. Yohji had a ear to the wall the entire time, something that he knew he shouldn't of have done.. But he couldn't help but get curious. The blonde lingered over to his bed, sitting down. Letting a cigarette flip between his digits as he awaited is lover's return.

**-chapter 10-**

The choked bark took the dark haired youth back, and he looked completely startled, like a deer caught in the headlights, he simply sat there, those bright eyes swirling with confusion and fear and sorrow, as well as a whole bunch of other emotions, each screwed up tightly. Haru swore his head, along with his heart, were just going to explode or something, listening to the other blame himself, and then stagger off. All while he sat there feeling absolutely helpless and completely useless. Just being able to watch the other disappear up the stairs, with nothing but the gentle click of the door against its' frame as Omi shut himself in there. Maybe he should go home, just, to be alone for awhile. But no... The boy hauled himself to his feet, staring at the floor the whole time as he drug himself up the stairs, retracing the younger's footsteps only slightly, as he stepped himself into Yohji's room. It was hard, keeping a straight face, as tears gemmed down his cheeks, once inside, he couldn't even pull together the strength to move to the bed, he just flopped back against the door, bringing his palms up against his face as he choked back audible sobs. He knew full well his lover was right there, but he couldn't help it, he hadn't wanted to hurt the other boy.

It felt like forever since he had torn his ear from the door and gave up his attempt to eavesdrop, retreating back to his bed to suck in a toxic cigarette as he usually did and await his lover's return. So once he heard the door crack open and footsteps stamper in, he swiftly sat up from where he laid on the bed. His emerald eyes lit up as he hoped to see a relieved Haru, but no.. What he seen nearly broke his heart. "Haru?!" He put his cigarette in the ashtray beside his bed, sliding over then coming up beside Haru. Wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling his lover up so that Haru laid halfway on top of him instead. He bent down, kissing Haru's neck tenderly before cradling the other's face in his hands. Drying the tears away with his thumbs. "H- Haru.. Haru, What happened? Are you okay?" He thought that Haru would be satisfied to get the truth out and get everything off of his chest but apparently, it was the exact opposite. Yohji tried not to beat himself up for not ascending the stairs and joining the conversation, if only to protect Haru, as he ran his hand through the other's silky locks. "Calm down, Haru.."

The moment the other came within reach, the boy completely clung to him, fingers grasping to anything they could, as if because he was blinded by his tears, he wanted to just make sure this was all real, just to feel that Yohji was actually there, to never let him go. He was so desperately frantic as his small form absolutely shook with his sobs, choking and coughing as he tried to calm himself down, to find comfort, he was in his lovers arms after all..! But the boy just cried for a long while, his emerald eyes completely obscured by the flowing tears, and then slowly, ever so slowly, he seemed to find himself, to find the words, to find the true comfort from the blonde man, and his own voice, other then the bawled sobs. "O-Oh Yohji– H-He hates me– I know it!! I-I shouldn't– I shouldn't have touched him–!! I-I feel so terrible..!! I-I hurt him, I hurt him bad Yohji, I-I know it– I j-j-just know it–" His voice was a trembling mess of hiccoughs and stammered words, though as they rolled on, one could hear him slowly catching himself as he let his eyes slip closed and his face lean into the man''s cradling hands, his lips parted in shakily heaved breaths.

As tempting as it was to get up and dash into Omi's room, to address the one who had hurt his lover in the first place, Yohji held back. A sadden look sketched across his features as he turned his upper half, reaching over to pull down the blankets on the bed, bedding that he had previously made once Haru lingered back to Omi downstairs. The room was even picked up a bit, Yohji did it all so that Haru would be able to sleep a bit more comfortable. He held onto the other's waist tightly, pulling Haru up until the other male's head met his own pillow. Then Yohji slowly laid down beside Haru, pulling the blankets over Haru's small body but not his own quite yet. "– No, Omi isn't one to hate.. He's just confused and sad, like you are. I'll have a talk with him in the morning to make it better, I promise." He leaned in, kissing Haru's ear tenderly before going on. "You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't know that he was going to take it like this.. Please, calm down." It was only then that Yohji slid himself beneath the covers as well. Seeing as the only light in the room on was the light on one of the two side tables beside the headboard, it could easily be turned off. "You just need to sleep it off, it'll be better tomorrow. I promise."

The dark haired boy merely let himself be pulled up onto the bed fully, a sniffle sounding as he nuzzled up against the pillow that his throbbing head was rested onto, it felt so comfortable. A gentle noise was hiccoughed as he curled up, almost immediately seeming to calm fifty percent more, though with the others' words, he looked up with those sad eyes. Tears were already dappling the pillow where they rolled down onto as he watched the other, "R-Really..?" Haru murmured curiously as that tender kiss was placed gently against his ear, and a weak, but sincere smile shook its way onto his lips, "A-As long as you say it's going to be alright Yohji-kun–" He whispered, letting his eyes slip closed, "Then I trust you–" This was said toward both promises, pulling his body up against the other's the moment he laid down, and covered them both with the covers, a gentle little sigh sounding as he made another gentle hiccoughing noise as he nuzzled his head up under the other's chin, content to just ball himself up against Yohji, before almost instantly dozing off.

Emerald eyes studied the other's peaceful, or at least settling face as he took in what was said to him. He'd do anything for Haru, even if it meant hurting Omi, as badly as he didn't want to. It was amazing how deep in love a person could fall in only a short extent of time. He nodded as he slid further beneath the covers to join Haru, his underwear clad body pressed against the other's own. Arms incased around his lover. "It'll be alright, Haru.." That was the final words that left Yohji. For until he felt slumber incase himself as well, he studied the other's sleeping expression. But he eventually melted down to lay beside Haru, face snuggled into the other's neck. He remained that well all night and well into the morning as he usually did, remaining completely unaware as he basked in the other's warmth..

Yes, that obliviousness even went for the busiest hours of the morning. Omi had long pulled himself reluctantly out of the bed and opened the shop, and while he and Ken tended to the front visitors and such, a certain other figure decided to stalk out the fourth person of their party. Yohji was known for sleeping all day just because, but today was a peak in business and a certain redhead wasn't going to allow it.. Oh no. That's why, even as Haru and Yohji spoke, eyes were thundering down upon them. The tall redhead towering over the bed, arms securely fastened over his chest as he observed the sight he had walked in on. Never had he been in such a physical or romantic situation, Aya couldn't see why someone would devote yourself to such a thing. He always came to the conclusion that Yohji was a typical manwhore, and this was just another fling. The end of a broom he had toted upstairs was stretched forward, prodding the two men who slept together so snugly. Poking Haru a few times in the shoulder before stretching further - jabbing Yohji's side. No, Aya wasn't about to wait for him to wake up..

The young boy slept quite soundly that night, but how could he have not, he had been comfortable in the bed, tired from his crying, and completely relaxed in the other's arms, he could have just kept sleeping, and sleeping, and– ouch... The pokes that came made Haru stir, groaning slightly as the jabbing stretched over him to nudge the body that held him. The boy moved to sit up, though when the poking broom handle bumped his shoulder he started, why, who knew, but it was enough to send him squeaking and tumbling backward. Off the bed and onto the floor, his neck making an appreciative pop as his legs drug the blankets with him, and craned them over his figure. Wow, talk about head over heels much..? Haru squirmed to poke his head out to look at the one who'd woken him, emerald eyes staring up at Aya drowsily through strands of raven black hair, "Nngh..? Ayaaaa-kun..?" He murmured tiredly, "What was that for..?"

Lord. The reaction his nagging poking received caused Aya to twitch, watching as Haru tumbled clumsily off of the bed and pulled most of the covers off of poor Yohji in the process. The moment the covers revealed Yohji's vulnerable eyes to the light pouring in from the open door, he winced, curling up in pain before slowly unwinding himself. First he glanced down at the heap of blankets that was Haru, then followed his lover's gaze back up to the towering redhead. A small twitch forming as he growled, grabbing a corner of the blankets. Trying to tug them closer, but Haru was caught within them. "What the hell, Aya?" Yohji hissed, tempted to shove Aya out of the door. But the redhead began. "I'm not going to let you sleep in until 5:00 pm again today, Yohji. And if your boyfriend is planning to sleep here, then he has to help with the shop." His statement came out as a strict grumble before he turned, toting the broom out of the room and back down the stairs. Moving back towards the front room, as badly as he didn't want to face the clawing fangirls there. It was a busy morning, seeing as it was Sunday morning. All the girls were up and out bright and early, as usual. Once the redhead had departed and the room engulfed itself in calm, dark shadows, the only light a very dim blue glow from the heavy curtains - Yohji sunk back into the bed. Groaning as he squirmed about.

Haru whimpered slightly as the blankets that were caught around him were tugged, just the way they were so tightly wound around him, the fabric bit into his stomach almost painfully. The light was a bit harsh on the boy's own eyes, though he kept them squinted just enough that he wasn't in any immediate pain up there, though he blinked at the snap that came from his lover. And watched as the redhead barked right back, a simple little blush rushing through his cheeks at the classification of being Yohji's boyfriend, it wasn't like he didn't know it himself, but it was so nice to hear it from someone else. The boy wiggled slightly, why was this position comfortable for the most part, who knew, Haru only squeaked as the man above him sunk back into the bed, groaning, "Y-Yohji– I-I'm stuck–" He called out sheepishly, wiggling his little bum beneath the blankets, yeah, he was stuck, he could only lean his hips closer to his face, but that was starting to hurt... At least, until he realized his toes were touching the floor above his head, haha, he was flexible and only just noticing it now.

Ah, perhaps that voice was the only one that Yohji wouldn't automatically snap back to. It was a surprising fact, especially seeing that the blonde was usually very grumpy when abruptly woken up. But he still managed to display a big, however sleepy, smile as he rolled to the edge of the bed. Stiffening a drowsy laugh to the sight of his lover, tangled up in the sheets. Yohji leaned over the sight of the bed, beginning to unknot Haru from the fabrics that entangled him with a playful tone in his sleepy voice. "You look kinda hot like this, all tied up and stuff." He snickered, finally unfastening Haru free. Reaching out to grab the other's hand as he scooted back onto the bed, tugging his lover in an attempt to have the other re-join him. Yes, he knew that he should get up as soon as possible.. But he was tired, dammit!

The young boy peered his green eyes up at his lover, as the man poked his head out from the edge of the bed, and began to help untangle him from the mess of confining sheets. Granted that it depended on how he was woken up, Haru could be either nasty or nice in the morning, though it seemed today, as odd of a position it put him in, was a fairly bright morning. Well, at least, considering his memories of last night were still blurry with sleep. Dark hair was blown from his face in a rather half assed attempt at the words, "Oh, so Yohji-kun is into that kind of thing is he??" A teasing tone was more then apparent in the youth's voice as he was hauled back up into the bed, a gentle kiss placed on the blondes lips in thanks, settling into the bed a little more comfortably, they couldn't go back to sleep, but they could cuddle, just a little longer... Aya could wait a moment more...

They were cuddling in bed, Yohji said that they should stay in bed and not work.

"Hnn, well if he is, then perhaps he can show me how he likes to play, soon??" The reply to the tempting little tease of what sort of fetishes the other might have making him giggle softly, though the words of staying in bed and ignoring work made him murmur contentedly, enough to say, if Haru had been a cat, he would have been purring, and had he been a dog, his tail would have been wagging. Sadly enough though, he wasn't either, so the other would have to suffice with small whispers of his contentedness. "Long as I'm with you Yohji-kun" His voice was a low mumble as he nuzzled up against the other, happy to share his body warmth after the blanket had been 'lost' to the floor. Haru kissed his lips along the other's collar bone, and up to his chin, and onto the man's lip once more, where they lingered, his tongue actually slipping up against his lovers mouth boldly. Oho, he seemed to be working off his meekness, or in the least, opening up with Yohji.

"Mm, maybe we can." Yohji released a warm and fond chuckle as he ran his hands down the other's bumpy spine, just an innocent stroke that was fated to remain that way. That is, until Yohji's felt the other's bold and curious tongue puncture his lips and invade his moist mouth. Ah, just the confirmation he needed to settle in bed for good. Yohji slowly closed his eyes as his tongue came forth in reply, tangling with the other's wet muscle as his hands fell even further. He sunk his fingertips into Haru's rear, beginning to grope the plush and innocent skin as the passionate french kiss they shared grew more and more intense. He really did want to reclaim Haru again, as his own - Without Omi or anyone else joining in on the pleasure.

"Yay" He whispered up against the other's lips before having made his bold movement, a gentle groan slipping over against the hot mingling of their tongues, though it became a definite and deep moan as those hands groped at his pert little backside. "Nnn–" The sound was deep and guttural as it rolled up along his throat, and up against Yohji's tongue. Fingers dragging up along the man's front, and then the curve of his neck, to find themselves buried against those lovely golden waves again. Those tiny hips of his shifting slightly, in hopes of grinding up against the others', all the while, he pressed up into the kiss more and more. Oh, for the blonde to take him again, would be like a dream, he was much too distracted by the positive to even think of the negative of last night.

The more he touched Haru's absolutely irresistible rear and the more he felt the other's hands grace his own flesh, the more noticeable the throbbing ache in his hands slowly became. A bulge was pressed against the material of his underwear, rubbing up against the other's own front as they were steadily rubbed together. The friction not only caused an equally as guttural moan out of the blonde, but a small shudder that was followed by a playful chuckle. A chuckle given as he reached down to the other's underwear, pulling them down swiftly so that the other's bare and vulnerable rear was now exposed. His hand boldly slid down, between Haru's inner thighs and against his lover's exposed balls. A very perverse and sudden action that left Yohji grinning into the kiss, amused by his own sadistic ways.

A gentle little whine sounded at the continued grope of his backside, though again, it was destined to swirl into a heady moan as their hips were ground up against each other. He was already aroused, just knowing that he was getting a rise out of Yohji was enough to send the boy's body swirling in excitement. The dark haired youth shifted, squeaking only in the slightest of surprise as those hands whipped his underwear out of the way, to leave him exposed. A warm blush ran into his cheeks, though he almost immediately spread his slender legs, to allow the other's hand perfect access. Breaking the kiss with the lingering feeling of his tongue against the other's lips. Haru allowed his bright eyes to press up in an attempt to meet the blondes' own, his lips slightly parted in already rousingly ragged breaths, "Y-Yohji–" He moaned the others name gently, pressing his hands down from those blonde locks and back along the other's toned body, stopping only once they had slipped passed the man's underwear line, and touched the thick length of flesh. "Nnnn"

His hands were on a curious adventure, diving further between Haru's legs until they came in contact not with his lover's balls or dick, but instead with the puckered entrance that he had penetrated before. After wiggling to the cherry blossom hued flesh, he pressed two of his digits against the tight hole. Gradually and slowly pushing himself inside, a soft purr leaving him as he experienced the other's warm insides. But that tiny purr soon evolved into something much more as his organ was touched and it grew even harder, Yohji even allowing a stray hand to wonder down to slide the material away a few inches. Heated, lusty words matching his perverse actions. - "T- Touch me, Haru. We're alone now.. I'm going to fuck you silly." A rather sadistic cackle left his lips as he rose up suddenly. Fingers simply rotating within the other as he climbed on top. Straddling Haru, showing that he definitely was in control.

The moment those fingers brushed over his self, the boy's breath shook, and hitched, especially as the two fingers were pressed up inside of him, "A-Ahnn–!" He couldn't help but whimper with a gentle shock of those long, slender digits, probing, "Y-Yohji–" He moaned the other's name again, as his small fingers coiled around the hardened flesh, "Y-You're so– so hot–" The compliment came in sincere pleasure of simply touching the other, never mind the fact that his insides were being teased as so. And as his palms stroked up against the heated flesh, he couldn't help but smirk playfully, "A-And so big– and hard" Oh, he was fulling enjoying this, though couldn't help but squeak as the other shifted so suddenly, those fingers rotating inside of him, sending the boy's eyes to roll back as he moaned sharply, fingers tightening his grip, "Y-Yes, f-fuck me– f-fuck me–!"

As very tempting as it was to completely skip such foreplay and automatically plunged himself into the other's tight hole, he held back. Satisfying himself for now with simply fingering his lover, digits gliding swiftly, in and out of the other's irresistible and very tight channel. His fingering was merciless, forceful and very jerky, much like his next motion as he bent down. His lips coming in contact with the other's collarbone, Yohji attaching his mouth to the flesh and beginning to heavily suck. As cruel and odd as it sounded, he wanted to cover Haru in hickies. Show that Haru was his - Not Omi's and definitely not anyone else's. As he tortured Haru with such actions, his body reacted to the other's own teasing. Needily pressing up against the touched against his throbbing organ, silently but boldly urging them on further.

It was a bit of a disappointment, that those teasing fingers were not replaced by the throbbing member, but he wasn't going to complain, they were better then the nothing he'd had in it only moments ago. The rhythm was absolutely lovely, it caused the young boy's small frame to shake and squirm, as his hands continued to stroke themselfs up along the man's thick erection. Biting his lip sharply as his half lidded eyes watched his hands movement, fingers dragging and kneading, palms looking for more friction as they rubbed up along the shaft, as well as the movement around his own nethers, oh lord, he was rock hard already. It was embarrassing, but for some reason, he had a feeling his body was accustoming fairly swiftly to the horny pervert which Yohji was. "P-Please Y-Yohji–" He whimpered as the slight nip of pain came from the strong sucking on his collar, the idea of being marked, even if it was over and over, was just as stimulizing as the idea of that hot arousal burying into him...

Yohji thought of himself to have quite some willpower when it came to sex, when it came to holding back just long enough to get some arousing foreplay in, but he had never experienced such an arousal like the one he was stabbed with all thanks to Haru's sights and sounds. Even Yohji began to whine as his organ began to heavily leak and his hips started a steady thrusting pace, pressing further into the other's grasp. Sure, the touches and the fingering he was performing was enjoyable.. But it didn't compare to what he couldn't wait any longer for. Abruptly, he tore his fingers out of the other's tight hole. The same weak, pathetic grunts leaving Yohji as he slid between his lover's legs and grasped his member. Leading it in and against the other's hole. Stressing a sharp inhale just as he slid it in, then very loosely shuddered as the tight and warm walls consumed his member whole. "O- Oh god.. Nnn... Nn.." Yohji held himself firmly against Haru, supporting his weight from crumbling with his hands and knees alone. He had never experienced an erection so painful and so needy, perhaps it was because no one had turned him on before like Haru could.

And as much as he enjoyed all this, it wasn't nearly as satisfying as what he knew the other was fully capable of, a little whimper of want sounding softly against his throat as he felt the weeping leak of Yohji's organ against his hand, and the steady thrusting. Oh, why couldn't his hands just be– Those lust glazed emerald eyes swirled with a bit of surprise as the man's thick erection was suddenly brought away, and those probing fingers were torn roughly from him. Causing only a shark hitch in the boy's already panted breath. And even more so as it swirled with a needy moan as the other slid himself into his tight little body, yes, he could feel it pressing so very deeply. "Y-Yes– Y-Yohji–!!" He helped his body as it tensed in the slightest at the sudden intrusion, though only to squeeze it around that hot arousal as he caught his unused hands up behind his ears, letting them grab at the pillow beneath his head. While his hips wiggled tightly against the man's self, causing the boy's body to shiver, "A-Ahnn– Y-Yes–"

Although it was hard to puncture the depth of the other's channel on the first thrust, Yohji managed to feel the other's rear at least brushing his lap before he finally paused for a moment to recuperate himself. Panting softly as he dipped down, forehead balancing against the other's own. He hadn't felt or done anything so passionate, he couldn't help if he had to take a moment or two. Not to mention that they just gotten woke up.. But that was at the very back of Yohji's mind now. After gaining up enough strength and energy, however, Yohji rose again. Keeping true to his promise of fucking the brains out of his lover, he grasped the other's hips then suddenly dug himself in deeper. The head of his member automatically touching the other's prostate, although a swift tug back out ended the sensation. Slowly, he began to form a steady and very rough pace. A humping motion that was destined to grow and evolve, although his words seemed very caring and soft despite the lust behind it. - "A- Are you.. Are you okay? W-. We could g- get.. some.. l- lube, if you wan- want.." Eh, talking was pointless. He realized that early in.

The moment of recuperation on Yohji's part surprised the young boy, took him back a few steps as he watched the other with those bright emerald eyes, his chest heaving as he used the resting time to catch his breath. As well as admire the man's lovely face, okay, so he didn't much enjoy the lingering cigarette smell of his room all that much, or it being on him, but hell, if that was the price to pay to be around the lusty blonde... Oh, he'd pay it, he'd do anything at this very point, to keep them together. "Y-Yohji–" He whispered his lover's name, his lips brushing against the others' gently, though hissed as the man rose once more, and kept true to his promise. His head fell backward as he arched his body up into the wild rhythm, Haru felt the tender loving behind it, but that, right at that very moment, as each buck struck his prostate, was not what he was looking for. "F-Fuck– N-No–!! A-Ahnn!! H-Harder!!" He moaned loudly, knuckled white as they gripped the pillow tightly, his legs clamping around the man's hips as he tried to pull himself closer with each thrust.

Even if it totally exhausted him, Yohji would try his absolute hardest to obey the other's pleads and fuck little Haru as hard as he could. The faint realization that Haru's body may still need a bit more breaking in was very dim in his mind. Figuring that he'd be alarmed if he went to intense, he did as told and quickened his pace. A guttural moan spilling from his lips as he dug his cock deep into the other's tight channel with each and every thrust, thrusts that became much more rapid as time went on. It soon got to the point where each time Yohji thrust, they slid further up on the bed, the entire frame of the bed wracking loudly from the sudden movement pounded into Haru's body. Yohji was far from timid about the very hot sounds that left his lips, audible to Haru over the pounding of the bed against the wall, seeing as his lips were near the other's right ear.

And as it was in the man's mind, dim, the thought was just as equally so in Haru's own, he was completely oblivious to the sharp stinging pains that came, only to be lost with each and every stroke that came against that oh so sweet a spot. It just caused the boy to squirm all the more, to ignore the sharp bites of pain, and to become absolutely enveloped in the ecstacy, his knees gripped around Yohji's striking hips even tighter as the little body was forced up against the other's body. His narrow chest heaving as it frantically worked to grip at the air that the boy was so quickly moaning out in loud sharp bursts, "Y-Y-Yes–!! Y-YES!!" Lord, he felt like a cheap porn video screaming that, but it just felt so right as the bed shook and creaked and thumped with their wild sex. He made his noises just as loud, enjoying the mingling that his pleasure wracked voice, as well as his lover were making, more, he just need a bit more!!

However indecent they may've been, loud and rowdy despite the presence downstairs, Yohji really didn't care at this point. He loved Haru's screams and begs, it was the main thing that urged him on further although exhaustion was quickly swamping his energetic frame. Teeth clenched together, moans hissing from in between as he arched himself over Haru and continued to dig into his 'meal'. Ravishing the other's tight hole without any mercy and without a single pause or slow in his very rapid movements, something that even surprised him, seeing as his stamina was already drained. But his body had taken control, a fact made very obvious by now. The very abrupt and jerky, almost jumpy pace of thrusting Yohji had acquired went on for quite a few more minutes. Simply torturing the other's used body until he found a sudden pressure swamp his gut and fire trail up to his throbbing organ. His orgasm was unbelievably close, although he still tried hard not to let this realization halt Haru's pleasure. He kept piercing the other's sweetspot each and every time.

Oh, everyone downstairs was the least of the small amount of things that meshed through Haru's pleasure numbed brain, he, just as his lover, didn't care in the least bit as to how indecent they were being. Let them hear it, let them know, more then the hickies and other lovely marks would tell, that he was Yohji's, that he was with this blonde, handsome, sex demon of a man, that he WAS Yohji's alone. Even know how awful that might have made him feel later, when going over last night, oh well, that's for later, not for now. Right now was for more screams of pleasure, which the younger boy issued from his mouth, his grip painful against the pilled as his fingers held nothing but the thin pillow case, burying his nails into his palms even through it. Almost there!! Almost there!! The jerked and jumped pace wasn't looked down upon at all, as long as he just kept hitting that one spot, just, once, more!! Haru's body arched almost completely off of the bed as his whole body tensed sharply, his knees tight against the other's hips, a scream of pure ecstacy slipping over the youth's lips as he came, the sticky white seed dappling both his and the others' stomach, and probably some of the bed too. He whimpered as his body held tight for a long moment, his eyes clamped back, his head and hands the only things rested down on the bed.

Just Yohji was hoping for - Haru's orgasm. The sudden tightness of the other's hole as he came was definitely a good step towards Yohji's own orgasm, however, he kept up his heavy thrusts even after Haru had reached his peak. He could feel a large orgasm creeping into his lower gut, making him groan in frustration and mild pain from the pressure it inflicted. Harder and harder for a few seconds more, he pushed his dick as deep inside of his small lover's channel as he possible could then at last - He came to the peak he had been dying for. The hottest moan leaving his clenched teeth as he spewed his warm sperm deep within the other's channel, against his lover's prostate and the wet depths within. Yohji shuddered as he emptied every drop, barely able to support himself after his unbelievable orgasm. For not far after he came, he slowly withered down. Laying on top of Haru, only able to support a very small amount of his light weight with his arms. Exhausted to the bone, as he laid his head on the other's chest and closed his eyes. Still, for once.

The small body was kept as tense as physically possible, even as the muscle contractions from the orgasm calmed, Haru kept his body almost painfully clenched. As vague as it was in his pleasure swamped mind, he wanted this to be as amazingly pleasurable for the other, as it had been for him. The worst thing about that though, was with each extra thrust, he was feeling himself becoming aroused all over again, as tired as he was, the deep strokes over his prostate were taking their told. And when the other spilled over the large warm load, that small body shuddered, and clutched to the larger for support, even as it was slowly pressed down to the bed. A gentle little noise sounding as Haru forced his fingers to uncoil from the pillowcase, wincing slightly as the muscles tried to un-cramp themselves, before they slid gently over Yohji's back as the man was hugged against him. Oh lord, he could stay like this forever... A content sigh was breathed against the blonde waves...

It was a rare occurrence for an energetic and highly sexual man like Yohji to be automatically exhausted after sex. Unlike those with less stamina, he'd usually get ready to kick his momentary lover out, have a cigarette or what have you. But instead, he just laid there. Gasping desperately for air as he nestled his face into his lover's neck, completely satisfied and at piece with their romp. Like he hadn't experienced before. His hands resting idle on the other's hips, until he finally got the willpower to lift himself. With an exhausted groan, he rolled to the side. Laying down next to Haru, tangling his arms and legs around the younger male's used body. Yohji was beaming with an unnatural and unfamiliar thing for him - Vulnerability. Looking utterly adorable as he pillowed his head on Haru's chest instead of the other way around. Perhaps he had less stamina then he had originally imagined, but such a wild romp could do that to a man.

Haru couldn't help but smile tiredly, as his chest - shaken and heaving with pants of breath - was used for a pillow by the man, it was so pathetically adorable. How suddenly vulnerable his lover seemed, delicate fingers nuzzling themselves beneath the layers of sweat dampened locks of blonde, while slender arms cradled the other's head, hugging it to his narrow chest. It was such a different feeling, a protectiveness all of a sudden, a loyalty, a sense of wanting to be there, to have Yohji need no one but him. He loved being the man's, but in turn, didn't that make the man his at the same time..? Sort of... Either way, he had Yohji, he had his lover, he had everything he needed... As corny as it all sounded, Haru was nothing by content as he nuzzled his face against the top of the other's head, inhaling the other's scent shakily, pressing himself up against the other...

Although the very quiet and almost unaudible sound of rustling downstairs was still lingering about Yohji's mind, he tried to ignore the thought of getting up, working or having the redhead storm in on them again. He had officially decided that in bed with Haru was where he was going to stay, whether Aya liked it or not. With that thought in mind, he slid up a few inches. Delicately kissing Haru on the lips, but his head fell back to tuck beneath his lover's chin. "How about.. We forget that Aya exists, and stay in bed all day.." The drowsy remark was followed by a most precious yawn from the older and usually more dominate blonde.

And the little dark haired boy merely lay, silent as he could be, his breath the only noise truly stirring from him as he lay, nuzzled up against the other. Lord, it felt so perfect, just to simply be there, holding Yohji up against him, and pressing himself against that larger body. Perfect. The movement from the blonde cause his breath to lower, and with that delicate kiss, he shifted, smiling gently and kissing back in a very sweet manner. Fingers simply petting the man's blonde locks as he spoke, oh Haru had little problem agreeing to what as spoken, "Hnn, I like that idea..." He almost purred, simply breathing a gentle giggle at the precious little yawn that escaped the other, so cute... Yes, he'd stay here the whole day and well into the night, and all Yohji had to do was simply ask...

**-chapter 11-**

And as that afternoon led closer to dusk, and dusk closer to full twilight, many separate things occurred, and not all of them had to do with the lovely little couple and the flower shop beneath them. Oh no, little Shiiro had his share of a busy day, and now slept it off fitfully. Nightmares were a fairly rare thing for the young boy, seeing as his age group were often plagued by them so very often, so when he finally sat up, quivering, grey eyes wide as he clutched at the blankets, he couldn't help but whimper. It was all so very vivid in his mind while his body slept, but the moment it awoke, those frightening images made themselves foggy. The young boy shifted out of his bed, hugging the black and black-grey striped, long sleeved shirt - that covered the most of the near-black pair of shorts (YES ITTY BITTY SHORT SHORTS) he wore beneath - to himself as he made his way out of his room and through the dark halls of the large house to his father's room. Sure, his dad wasn't someone who really comforted with soothing words and hugs, but merely the man's presence would settle Shiiro, someone to cling so desperately to, it always did...

Separation was a thing that had recently grown all too familiar in the majority of families, however the disconnection was first rooted. It wasn't uncommon for there to be a single mom or even a single dad, taking care of more then one children whether they had child support or not. However the real the Separation in Shiiro's family may of been, neither of the couple moved out. They didn't sleep in the same bed nor did they talk much, but they stayed in close quarters for Shiiro's state. One or the other was always there to tend to the boy but with his mother out tonight with some friends, it left Shiiro alone with his father. A wealthy man who, as far as his family knew, worked as a high rank employee in not only a local casino, but also dabbled in the gun situation that his 'wife' expected was completely innocent and legal. Oh, how wrong she was. A divorce or rather, the loss of your parents was something that not only Shiiro would soon witness and experience, but the figure towering over a certain lump of remains had dealt with it ages ago. Pale and sickly fingers clenching the golden handle of a corkscrew dagger, the torn remains of flesh and blood clinging to the dull blade that made the stab just that much more painful. The expensive red crimson carpet laid on the man's office floor was now dyed a darker shade of red by the puddle swamped around him, soaking into the material deep. Although what hadn't dripped down onto the carpet laid on the flesh and clothes of what was a man, now sprawled out on the floor. His throat slashed, a stab wound puncturing his chest and his face massacred by what looked like sadistic torture to pass the time as the blood drained away. Golden eyes thundered down upon him, belonging to a strange silhouette who wiped the blood casually off of his hands as he crept towards the back office door that led out into the backyard, and from there to an exit. It was all too easy, really. Criminals such as themselves were mostly harmless and undealt with, but morons who tried to pit themselves against the powers that are Schwartz.. Well, they learned their lesson the hard way.

And their son, was naive as ever, even when he did occasionally listen in on the fights his parents frequented, his thoughts of their family was nothing but, happy. As far as he knew, his mother loved his father, and they him, or at least, this was the front he put up. What truthfully went on through the young boy's mind, wasn't even something known by the psychiatrist he'd been told to see after his teachers had mentioned it might help with his silence toward others - though it had helped with that matter, of course. He was all smiles around his 'loving' family, a bit clingy toward those he had found best to latch to, like whichever parent happened to be caring for him... Tonight, that was his dad. The boy shivered as he reached out for the doorknob, only hesitating slightly as he thought he heard something, his nightmares were catching up with him! He pushed the door open, "P-Papa–??" His voice called out those grey eyes peered into the room, not yet realizing what exactly was making the room so oddly silent, as he stepped toward the bed, only to stop at the lump that was his massacred father, "Papa, I-I had a bad dream–" His small hands reached out to touch the body, only to draw back at the warm wetness that met his hands, as well as the stillness, "Papa..??" Where was the light, that would wake him up, it always did... Shiiro stumbled to find the lamp, 'prancing' a bit at the equally warm wetness on the floor, and it was only after clicking it on only that he turned, to come face to face with more then a nightmare...

A small twitch left the man as he heard a child's voice ring in the back of his head, a tone and a voice that he had always found so very amusing and almost delicious. The pain and hurt of a child was something that Farfello loved to witness, for whatever odd reason that may be. These things, his teammates learned not to question. Although without any of his teammates calling for his departure, he froze stiff in the yard after he had brushed out of the room. The backdoor wide open, he tilted his head back and peered in through the doorway. A person with a normal conscience might feel guilty, if only just a bit.. But no. Tears, he loved them. However numb he may be to any pain, whether it be physical or emotional - He loved to see people wither into dust, even if it was a defenseless and weak child. Sliding his blood soaked dagger into the holster resting against his hip, he stepped forward. Only now did he hear one of his teammate's voices, calling at him to return to base. His mission was complete.

Shiiro could only stare at his father's mangled body, the stab wound, the deep, gapping slit in his throat, the slashes across his face, they were all so suddenly disturbing. Oh how he needed something to hold to, someone to latch himself against, to find comfort in, to find a new someone for his complex. The boy hiccoughed as tears stung those stormy grey orbs of his, and sobs threatened to break out of his shaking body. In all truth, the boy was ready to cling to the corpse, just simply to cry against, to find comfort in, but when the chill came against his back, it made him turn. Only to see his father's killer - and his savior - to turn away, oh, how obvious it was that this strange man had been the one to slaughter his parent, and yet, a blind eye was turned to that. As the boy moved to stumble in Farfello's direction, perhaps it could have been seen as a threat, but when the child simply began choking his sobs as he aimed not to throw himself at the man in a stupid attack, but in simple pleading defeat... "P-Please–!!" His sobbed, wanting nothing more then the freedom to hold himself against the killer, to leech to him, "M-My P-Papa– H-He–" Those grey eyes stared up pleadingly.

The night was growing darker and thicker and Farfello, after an accomplished mission, was ready to return to the hellhole he called his 'home' or rather, base, and spend the rest of the night brooding to himself until his unconscious slept into slumber and he finally got the wink of sleep he had been needing for the last couple weeks or so. Completely unaware to everything but his surroundings, explaining why he felt something approach.. Yet failed to realize what was going on when he turned, finding that the boy was clinging to him. Crying, riddled with the pain and confusion that Farfello usually fed on like honey. He stumbled back, eyes wide as he observed the figure who begged him in nothing but useless stammering. His body tempted to grab the dagger now retired against his hip, but he didn't. Instead, he simply put a hand to the boy's chest. Trying to shove him back, startled and completely oblivious to what was going on.

The reaction, was perhaps, unexpected on Shiiro's part, though they were granted, he had startled the man, obviously. But the young boy wasn't used to receiving hugs, and murmurs of comfort, he was used to his nightmares, his scrapped knees, the deaths of someone closed to him simple shrugged off as nothing, and him to be told that he could stay with them if he really thought he needed to, even if it was with some annoyance. He didn't care, he just wanted the comforting closeness that his clinging arms to this stranger would bring, though when he was shoved away, it was hard to do anything as his grip gave way and he stumbled back onto his backside. Farfello, had much more strength then the trembling child did, given the fact that he was perhaps ten at the oldest, and then seven at the youngest, wasn't he weak, vulnerable, and helpless by nature? Shiiro stared up at the other from the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks, this much of a push away, it was so shocking, that he broke into a spill of sobs, crying incoherent words out with the broken breaths.

Oh god. The only time he was ever faced with such emotions, whether it was expressed by someone else or he was expressing them himself, was nothing more then a blurred memory blocked out from ages of suffering and misery. So the sight of the boy sobbing and spilling his wounded heart, left him puzzled. Should he run or stay? The emotions made his mind flicker back to much happier times, however opposites they made be, and made his insides twist. No, he couldn't leave the boy there.. The white haired male stepped closer, eyeing the child who laid on the walkway balling. His shoe nearly brushing the other's leg, he stopped flat. Hearing his partner's whispers in his head, a call from the distance that left him puzzled.. An expensive house such as this, there was destined to be some traps and alarms. Therefore, the sooner he got out of here, the better.

The child continued to cry, his hands being brought up to rub at the irritation his tears were causing, his palms pressed up against his cheeks as he sobbed. He wanted someone to cling to, someone to find comfort in, but no one was here except himself, his bled out corpse of a father, and the man that had just pushed him away..!! Panic started to shake that little body mingling as well with the shock of his father's death, he was going to be alone, he didn't want to be alone. Shiiro shifted to pull his knees up against himself, maybe he could just hug himself until his mother got home– his bare, crimson blotched foot bumped up against something, Farfello's shoe, and when he looked up, face now streaked with the blood he'd had on his hands, he realized that instead of moving away the man had - even if only in the slightest - moved closer. Shiiro wasn't one to give up chances, the dead halt allowed him to shakily force himself to his feet, and stumble to press himself against the other, hoping against hope that he wasn't going to be shoved away again as he sobbed against the other.

The one eye revealed by the shadows widened as the boy crept that much closer, a very small change in distance, although it was just enough to made Farfello feel uncomfortable again. As tempting as it was to just kick the boy and run off, his rarely used heart was throbbing and he couldn't tear himself from the situation at hand.. Yet. The more alarming calls of his teammate echoing alerted him once more and abruptly, he tugged back. He could vaguely hear the ring of sirens in the distance, just alarmed of what had happened in the house. They should've just the security cameras and such in advance.. Just as he was about to dash off into the night, leave the sobbing boy to himself.. He paused. Turning back again, eyeing the frantic child with a look of disgust. He could take this child, if only to save him from the pain and give him company.. or to give his team extra money when they sell the child off. Either way, carrying the boy in this state wasn't a good idea. So what did he do? Farfello rose a hand, a snarl on his face as he abruptly whipped it across the boy's head. Just hard enough to knock a person out, the natural throbbing of pain in Farfello's hand, virtually non existence. Yes, a fairly dead body would be much easier to haul then an alive one.

He hadn't been pushed away yet, that was a good sign, or at least, in the young boy's frantic mind, it was a good sign. Was this man going to just let him his peace, or was he simply debating on whether he was going to rid himself of Shiiro or not, either or, the boy merely kept his face pressed up against Farfello, his hands gripped at the other tightly as his sobs subsided in the slightest with the simple contact. Though they halted all together as the unexpected sharpness came across the back of his head, hands losing hold, and the small body almost immediately crumpling to the cold ground.

**-chapter 12-**

Where he'd find himself when he came around, though not in the familiarity of his own yard, but a cold and surrounding darkness. Grey eyes frantically stared through it in an attempt to figure it all out, hands finding the ground and shoving him up, only to come up to his head, causing him to fall forwards onto his cheek with a broken sob. It might have been only hard enough to knock the little one out, but it was more then enough for the boy's body to cause him pain, and fear. "N-Nngh–" He choked the little noise out, curling up against himself and breaking down into tears once more, he was now scared, lost, and by the look of things, alone... He didn't want that!!

Even the man himself didn't quite know what he had toted the young boy home, although the spur of the moment emotions that tortured his frame were still fresh in his mind. He had gotten a well deserved scolding for bringing in a 'stray animal', as a certain American had said. So now, here he was. As usual, the other's either departed or in conversation while he secluded himself in the shadows that were his 'lair'. He didn't like to be around his teammates, let alone anywhere else, so this is where he kept most of the time. But the unusual presence in the room kept him on edge, his awareness growing as he heard the poor boy topple over. Near him, too. Nothing more then a soft sway of current in the darkness, the tall man approached the boy. Golden eyes adjusted to the darkness as a thin hand reached down, grabbing the back of the boy's pajama top. Tugging it up, yanking little Shiiro to his feet in the process. His hands retreating afterwards. What was he to do with a young boy? It was definitely a chance to further his goal of harming who had originally harmed him, but instead, he could use this child for something else. Something equally as appealing as the torture Farfello had originally planned.

His sobs softened slightly, to dull hiccoughs as he tried to hear over himself, he thought he'd heard something, and the sudden hand, as startling as it was, that was yanked on to cause him to stumble to his feet, was proof that he had indeed heard it. Those grey eyes very much like a rainstorm with the glaze the tears added as they tried to peer through the darkness up to the one who had tugged him to his feet. Was that him..? They guy who he had latched to before becoming so suddenly lost? Oh he really didn't care at this point, the retreat of those hands merely caused Shiiro to step with little hesitation to follow them. The child was simply looking for more contact as he attempted to reach out for Farfello, to simple latch to him again, to find that the person was actually there. That he wasn't alone. Completely oblivious to the man's plans.

Unlike the way that the contact had somewhat startled him before, the feeling of the child's flesh against his own almost made him shudder in a very perverse way. How sinful and unholy it would be, to have relations with another man, a child at that. The thought of his 'enemies' cringing was what fueled him as he suddenly reached out, grasping the other's shoulders in a slightly rough way. He tugged the boy back, against his own body, before a hand crept up the other's stomach and beneath the striped shirt that concealed his body. Yes, he'd feed off of and abuse this boy until he was overworked and dry. He couldn't bare to waste such a lovely virgin's blood on something just as torture, he had to find a much more 'useful' purpose. One that would make the boy last him a while.

The shudder that ran through the body that he was pressed against was overlooked, ignored in the simple pleasure that he wasn't being shoved away, that he was being allowed to simply grasp forewords, to the other. Though the rough grasp against his shoulders as he was met with a startled little noise, and even more so as that hand crept over his stomach, bare, beneath his shirt. The touch was met with a nervous hiccough, Shiiro wasn't used to being touched back in the least, and in such a manner, it caused his mind to swirl with a confused set of emotions. He feared the unfamiliar feeling, as well as revealed in it, to actually receive the touch was like a comfort he had never felt before, and yet, the suddenness of it after all those years of not being held, really scared him. A soft whimper of his unsurety was what decided to swirl up passed his lips as he moved in an attempt to actually step back, only to stumble hesitantly, not knowing whether to pull away or not. The child was frightened. He was afraid, and yet...

Much like when he first felt the child's skin merely brush his own, stroking the boy's flat and vulnerable chest left him shuddering. Imagining how he could abuse and ruin such gorgeous flesh, and how he had it all to his own. Completely nonchalant of just how old this boy was and how wrong it was what he was doing. After all, the sin of it was why he was performing it in the first place. His fingertips brushed one of the other's innocent nipples while his mouth lingered near the other's neck. The warmth of his exhales brushing across the hairs and flesh of Shiiro's shoulder and neck, a soothing and dirty sensation that soon lingered up to the boy's ear. He wasn't about to have a lot of foreplay, he wanted to get right to his 'meal'. Only wanting to feel the other's features, skin and bones first.

And just as Farfello shuddered, the boy shivered, he was completely unsure of how exactly to react to these touches. The returned contact, the perversity that was the stroking of his naked chest, it was wrong right? And yet, he just wanted to move into the simple touch of the other, to find his calm in it, but really, was that possible at the simple ideas that he was being touched, in a very, uncomfortable way. Shiiro shifted with that, that gentle little whimper lighting his lips once more as he felt the almost soothing heat of the other's breath against his neck and over his ear. Small hands came out to grasp loosely at the man's outstretched wrist, in all truth, had a tight grasp on what was probably going to happen, but his mind, was breaking it away as the complexity of it kicked in. After all, this had been what he'd wanted hadn't it, though perhaps a bit more simpler then this...

The heat and musk of the room grew, Farfello began to lead the boy deeper into the corner that he had previously crept from. The large and cold room was pitch black yet Farfello's hands were maneuvering well despite the lack of good eyesight. His digits soon lost interest in just the boy's chest and suddenly, a hand shot down. Wiggling like a snake beneath the child's pajama bottoms and the underwear concealed beneath that, coming in contact with the child's very virgin member. Roughly grasping the length in his hand, beginning an unsteady and unskilled pumping movement as abruptly, he latched his mouth to the child's neck. His teeth grazing the skin, tasting the virgin's flesh before his wet tongue was felt rolling over the innocent skin. Savoring the salty taste, even as his mouth lingered up. Moist lips resting on the child's jawline.

The support of the cold wall was a godsend, as one hand fell back against the incline into the corner, shoulders pressed for support, his knees were shaking, along with the rest of his small body. The hands that touched him causing those gentle little noises to slip passed his lips with a slowly gaining rhythm. His other's grip slipping slightly as those roaming fingers suddenly found themselves beneath the waistband on his bottoms, a soft attempt at a choked noise of protest coughing up from his chest, as his virgin self was so roughly handled. He'd never touched it like that at all, never, and now, "T-That h-hurts–!!" He protested in a weak little noise, those stormy eyes, staring out into the darkness through strands of his hair - having just started to lose the most of the tears starting to well up again, while his hand, found its way to Farfello's chest, groping uselessly.

Only half aware of the discomfort he was causing in the poor child, he continued to inflect the very aggressive rubs and strokes upon the other's innocent organ. But once he stopped pumping the flesh and instead began to rub, the searing pain experienced before was bound to change. His lips were placed against the child's jawline, sucking tenderly on the flesh. And while those two parts were at work, his unused hand finally came into action. Drifting up, skimming the child's chest once more before coming to the sensitive nipples he had previously played with. He pinched one between his digits, rubbing and kneading the nub in an attempt to make the child squirm and whine just that much more. Completely oblivious to the ears upstairs, listening to the interaction and knowing quite well what was going on. If Farfello was killing the child, the screams would be heard throughout the house. But no, judging from the sounds, he was obviously tearing into the boy in a much different way.

The shift in the other's hands, from the rough strokes to the rubbing, caused the boy to almost double over, the sudden difference, the change in the feeling. It made him feel really hot down there, it also made him squirm, it was such a difference, and one that made his cheeks warm, even if one couldn't see it through the darkness. It was a good feeling - if not strange - but even so, those tears that had welled themselves into those pale grey eyes, tumbled over his cheeks as his little lips parted in an almost panted whimper. Though what truly surprised Shiiro, was the actual bit of pleasure that melted into that whine, it was also what brought his fingers to his lips, to which he bit down on, hiccoughing softly as he gripped uselessly at the wall with his others. And like Farfello, he was completely oblivious to the others being able to hear, let alone the fact there were others...

As his very forceful and rough hands continued to grope and stroke what flesh available to him in this position, he found an urge and want for something much more intense begin to form. However odd awareness and caring was for him, he knew that if he really fucked Shiiro now, that it'd hurt the boy terribly. So he'd do the next best thing, of course. His hand soon lifted from tweaking the boy's nipple, grabbing Shiiro's hand and pulling it away. His lips suddenly being the replacement, coming into contact with the child's own. His tongue forcing its way into the other male's mouth, abusing the wet muscle with his very own. This was definitely a more thrilling taste then that of just the boy's flesh, however forceful and merciless the kiss was. In the meantime, his fingers continued to work at the boy's blushed organ, rubbing and kneading into the flesh that grew hotter and hotter. Although he wasn't one for foreplay, making the boy scream and beg for his touch would be quite a pleasureful experience before he actually dug in..

Whether he did it now or later, one truthfully might have to wonder, would it actually break the boy, perhaps physically yes, but mentally, it had to be questionable, considering he'd latched to his fathers killer in the death of the man. Though be it either way, young Shiiro seemed completely lost at the moment, and even more so as his hand was torn away from his mouth and replaced by the others. His tear glazed eyes wide as his fingers groped at nothing but air for a long, drawn out moment, as Farfello forced his tongue down the boy's throat. And yet, slowly, his hand stopped its flexing, and halted shakily, as the child actually shifted forewords, hesitantly, inexperiencedly trying to add to the kiss as best he could. Never mind the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, something made him want to satisfy the man, the best he could, as well as himself. He was completely unsure of the hotness that his privates were experiencing, and it was suddenly feeling so very sensitive to that touch, Shiiro couldn't help but whimper deep in his throat as his hips actually shifted slightly, against the rubbing and kneading.

At this pace, Farfello would let nothing tear him away from the meal he was so passionately enjoying. The boy's mouth, his dick and his flesh.. Every inch of the boy was all his, but Farfello was soon reminded that he wasn't the highest power in his life. If someone had the authority to yank the child out of his arms, it was the very male who was quickly approaching the only door of the room. A large steel panel that was, abruptly, yanked open with a loud and obnoxious creek. Blinding light from upstairs was cast down through the basement, making Farfello cringe as he pulled his tongue from the other's lips. Eyes focused on the tall, silhouette that stood within the light. Nothing more then a shadowed figure seen, even as the man began to ascend the stairs down to the floor that the two other beings were camped on. But as he slowly stepped down, his hand drifted over to a light switch on the wall. With a flick of that switch, the room suddenly lit up with a flickering yellow light. A very dense and haunting glow, given by the two hanging lights overhead. Farfello slowly stepped back as the third man approached, sharp eyes glaring at Shiiro from behind his eyeglasses. A foreign man, much like Farfello, but of American decent. A smirk sprawling across his thin lips as he finally witnessed who his teammates had told him that Farfello dragged in - A little Asian boy. How 'cute.'

"Well well, You found yourself a toy, Farf?" The American stopped in front of Shiiro. Reaching down, grasping the other's chin very roughly within his slender and boney digits. Completely ignoring the very dominate growl that left Farfello, not wanting anyone to touch his 'pet'. But as mentioned before, Farfello's life was in this towering and very wicked man's hands. "What's your name, child?"

The sudden light that sounded so abruptly with the opening of the door caused Shiiro to start, his eyes squinting slightly against the blinding brightness, fluttering slightly. And though the arrival of this foreign stranger - not that Farfello wasn't one as well, but none-the-less - the boy couldn't help but whimper slightly as the man drew away from him, tongue first. He could have followed the other's movement, had that sharp glare not frozen him to the place he stood, cornered, and separated from the one his mind's complex associated itself with, he shook. Though when though fingers grasped his chin so very roughly, even the hand that had been balancing him was brought forewords as they grabbed at the wrist, he didn't like this! Though silence was his answer, those pale grey eyes shone with nothing but an obvious fear and a small flicker of defiance, each faintly visible through the constant flow of tears as the child frowned, hiccoughing slightly before he choked out another round of sobs. He didn't want to answer this guy, he just wanted to hide behind Farfello, the boy squirmed slightly, but being backed up against the wall didn't help with that, he had no where to retreat to, even if he managed to wiggle out of the man's grasp.

It would've been different if the interaction was calm and gentle, or if Shiiro had simply answered the question and let the conversation be done with.. But the child's sudden outburst caused a small twitch to flicker in the American's wicked eyes. He withdrew his hand, but not for long.. He rose it in the air, above Shiiro. A very suspicious and threatening motion that made Farfello finally come forward. He reached out abruptly, grasping the American's wrist. Those cold eyes of Crawford's lingering to Farfello, glaring even as the Irishman released him then stepped back. In a very possessive manner, he grasped the back of the boy's shirt and tugged him closer. If anyone was going to break Shiiro, it was going to be him. Although tempted to instead aim the slap intended for the boy, instead to Farfello.. The American didn't. Instead, he simply growled as he eyed the two. "You know that you cannot keep the boy, Farfello.. Either use him and get rid of him or kill him. We can't have a useless brat lingering around."

Calm and gentle? Simply answering the question? Yes, perhaps it would have been that way, if the American hadn't strode into the room unknowing of the boy's complexity of mind, his attachment to a single person, that person being Farfello, and then held him from that one person and so roughly. Life just wasn't simply that easy, not even for Crawford. The young boy cringed, his struggling becoming a tense halt as he readied for the blow, eyes clamped shut and hands tight on the man's wrist. Though when it didn't come, he blinked up carefully - after all, it could have been landed when he wasn't ready, and it would have done more damage. But the sight of the other interfering caused him to blink passed another round of tears, and almost instantly swing himself around to cling to the strange man that had decided to bring him home; even if it had been for such twisted things. Shiiro didn't care, he just wanted to be with Farfello, wanted to stay with him, the simple words that were growled at them causing him to cry against the one that possessively held him, hands clutching desperately his head shaking. Loyalty came in many forms, and this, seemed to be one of those twistedly fun ones.

Although being the twisted Irishman's boss, he knew that it wasn't smart to try to force the other man into something, especially when you were a lone man pit against the other. So without as much as attempting to pull the boy away so soon, Crawford simply shook his head. Sighing in exhaustion as he turned on his heels, approaching the stairs again. But he gave a small flick of his hand over his shoulder. "If you're so determined to keep the pest, he's not getting any special treatment. You have to take care of him yourself." He stopped at the top of the stairs, growling down to the Irishman. "Because you know that Schu and I won't." With that, he drifted out. The door still open, the lights still on. Farfello very slowly released his grip on the boy, glancing down to watch the quivering child before focusing his attention to the door above. With a simply tug on the child's hand, he slowly lingered towards the panel. He knew that trying to continue their previous activities now would be useless. He'd call upon the youngest resident to take care of the boy's non-sexual needs.. After all, caring for another wasn't in Farfello's cycle.

However naive that the child that stood between both men might have been to their relationship, or the dangers that might have threatened to tear him away from Farfello, if the other's of those who dwelled in this area, he kept silent. He didn't care. He simply clung to the stranger of the two, his breathing slowly calming as the American moved to leave, tears slowing to a trickle as he just stood there, listening and shaking. So he was being allowed to stay then? Shiiro found a small bit of peace in that, and too a deep, shivered breath, blinking up as he was released, and glanced down upon, grey eyes, clouded with the storm of his crying, meeting the gaze. Though they fluttered at the simple tug, as he stumbled along behind Farfello, totally unsure of where exactly they were going, but his complex loyalty made him follow without question.

**-chapter 13-**

They'd begun up the stairs that Crawford had previously climbed, approaching the same door that the American drifted through although Farfello moved at an almost suspicious pace. Very short and slow steps as he dragged his young 'lover' behind him, only stopping once in the doorway. The room exposed was a fairly large one, a wall-sized window towards the east that exposed the glimmering city lights above. It was an office, complete with wooden walls, furniture and carpeted floor. It looked quaint and neat, even if the men who lived here were anything but. Farfello flinched as he stepped into the light, his uncovered eye squinted as he approached the only figure in the room. One planted on the sofa, a laptop computer balanced in his lap. His back towards the two and his arms at his eyes, keyboard void of typing yet text was still rapidly appearing on the screen..

And at Farfello's heel, the young boy moved, curious as to the suspicious way that the one whom he followed moved, though questioned it not. He was a loyal little tag-along, a puppy if you wanted, he was as Crawford had mentioned, a pet, right. Sure, even for the young boy, it was a bit of a harsh reality to come to, but if it meant he could be with the strange man, then it meant he was more then happy. Shiiro smiled inwardly, shifting his hand to attempt to hold to Farfello's, his fingers grasping a hand in hand concept. Though as they entered the room, and approached the lone figure in it, the child suddenly tucked himself behind the pale haired man, his one hand still holding, while the other clung as his grey eyes were peaked out. It was as if he was shy, but the emotion in his eye spoke nothing of a truly meek personality, but one that didn't want to replace something, that something being the one Shiiro hid himself behind.

As Farfello stopped flat behind the sofa where the much smaller male was seated, the brunette upon the furniture twitched. A heavy exhale leaving dark lips as he tilted his head back, large brown eyes meeting Farfello before flickering to the child peering out from behind him. Ah, it figured. Even if Nagi didn't like to say that he hadn't any connection to his teammates in any way, it was typical for him to take care of their quarters. Including any 'rats' dragged in. The teenager sighed once more, closing his laptop before standing up. The small 15 year old looking down at the child, a very sympathetic look in those brown eyes. He had been in a similar boat before. "It's not normal for you to drag in a boy, a child at that.." Nagi murmured to Farfello as he reached out, extending a hand to the boy. If he had to take care of the child, he would. However badly he didn't want to. "Come, child. Farfello has further work to do." Nagi looked up at Farfello afterwards, like if commanding the man away. Yes, he did have more work.. For with the stamina that Farfello possessed, his work was never done.

When those large brown eyes were tilted back onto him, Shiiro tucked himself back behind his 'savior', he couldn't help but smile softly, for some reason, something about hiding himself at Farfello's back, from this other boy made him feel much lighter. Though he nuzzled up against the other's hind silently, at least, until he peeked those storm colored eyes of his back out curiously, to meet the sympathetic look that dawned in those doe eyes, most might not have noticed it, at least, most his age, but something seemed to click. And when the hand was offered, the child hesitated only slightly, rubbing his right eye while handing over his left, "F-Farfello-kun will be back right–??" Something told him that being handed over to this elder boy wasn't like it would have been had it been the American that had already demanded his name, which reminded him, as he turned to stare up at the pale haired man, "B-Because, Shiiro would be sad if– if he didn't..." His named was spoken directly, even if the wording of introduction was a tad odd.

Nagi couldn't help but arch a brow in heavy curiosity to this boy's words and actions, how naive and oblivious he was to the entire situation. How could anyone attach themselves to someone so dead, however active they may be? Farfello definitely wasn't one to get involved with or cling to, he was a tortured soul. Love wasn't in his vocabulary, not anymore.. A heavy sigh left the brunette as he just agreed with what the other said. Faintly nodding. "Yes, Farfello will return later. I'll get you to sleep, it's far too late for you." He urged his hand a tad bit closer, waiting for the boy to take it.

Naive, and oblivious, oh yes, it was always how he liked to come off, it made everyone more comfortable with him, not that there was anything abnormal about a rather bright young boy, but wouldn't his parents have had to go through more trouble if he was so very sharp? They'd try to hide their fights, they'd cover up things, all that, so, playing dumb made everyone happy. Plus, with his complexity, it made it that much easier to get close to people, playing the adorably stupid child. So really, Shiiro didn't mind being looked at so oddly, he merely smiled brightly at the answer that was given, turning to give Farfello's waste a quick hug before releasing and giving his hand to Nagi. If there was no returned love, he didn't mind, the earlier events had already been quite the shock to his mind, so right now, even if he didn't receive any attention in return, it didn't bother him in the least, "Alright–" Sleep sounded nice.

Nagi watched as Farfello clumsily received the hug, not moving an inch and instead just staring down at the boy as he was 'attacked.' Once Shiiro had satisfied himself with the tight hug, Farfello slowly turned around. Reluctant to leave without his meal for the night, but as mentioned, he had work to do. He lingered towards an opposite door in the room, opening it and gliding through without as much as a look over his shoulder. Leaving the two younger boys alone. Nagi looked down at Shiiro, sighing as he moved over to the sofa. Pulling a blanket from being laid over the chair, piling it and a throw pillow messily upon the arm of the long sofa. It wasn't much, not what the child was use to, but it'd definitely work out for at least the night. "Here. Lay down, go to sleep." He eyed the child, that same look of sympathy in his orbs. Yet he stayed vaguely amazed.. The child had been through so much in this short amount of time, yet hadn't crumbled. Crumbled, like Nagi would have.

Those pale grey eyes watched in an intent way as the man left, before they were turned back to Nagi, a faint, if not warm, smile. He felt a bit more confident now around the elder boy, knowing that Farfello would return, seeing as he had said or done nothing to deny the fact that Nagi had spoken. He watched curiously as the makeshift bed was made, and merely moved to it as he was told to, he might not have been used to it, but he wasn't about to complain, it was just a place to get some rest anyway. The boy clambered up onto the sofa, and almost instantly huddled up against the blanket, laying on his stomach and wrapping his arms around the piled throw pillow as well as the covers. His toes curling against the couch, though he didn't sleep, first, he turned and glanced once more at Nagi, catching that sympathetic look, causing Shiiro to look away, "U-Uhmm, I was wondering..." He murmured, looking back at those brown eyes calmly, "D-Did my papa do something bad..??" Oh yes, he knew full well what had happened, and who's hand he'd died at, and yet, he was so very calm about it, and so comfortable with the murderer. A confusing little boy, no?

Nagi had the worse of luck, didn't he? The question arouse caused the young male to sigh as he lingered around the sofa. Picking his previously discarded laptop up from where he had set it on the lamp stand at the foot of the couch, clutching it against his chest before turning and eyeing the boy for a moment. A heavy sigh left his lips as he wondered over to the chair that went with the set of sofas, lowering down. Restarting his computer, the glow displayed on his face as he quietly spoke. "Your father did do something bad, something.. wrong. Bad people get bad punishments." He glanced over to the child. Oh, what a hypocrite he was.. "The sooner you can get a new home, the sooner you can repair yourself. So you don't become 'bad', like us."

The sighs that slipped from Nagi were so numerous, it made the young boy realize just why he usually kept himself naive and simple minded on the outside, the question had been to reassure his thoughts, he'd always figured, from the calls he'd overheard, but never really had the strength to ask his mother. Young Shiiro was smarter then he seemed, by all accounts, but now, he felt he'd said something stupid. The boy shifted to spread the blanket out over him as the elder boy moved to the chair, and went to restarting his computer. It was not until the doe eyed other sighed and began to speak again with answer, though his reaction came of a slight naive nature, though it mostly had to do with the secondary of it, "Bad like you guys... But you're not bad, my papa, he did something wrong... And you punished him for it... That's, good, isn't it? P-Plus, I don't wanna leave Farfello-kun..." His face was once more buried, though this time against the pillow along, his hair sprawling around his head.

Nagi's rich brown eyes skimmed over the very tip of his laptop, peering over the plastic edge and directly to the very naive young boy. Nagi tried his hardest not to wonder off into details, not to traumatize and confuse this poor child so young.. More then he already was. Instead, he just shook his head, primarily at himself. His pupils focusing onto the computer screen again, squinting to the glow, seeing as they were previously adjusted to the dark. "There's no good in what we do, or what your father did. Just don't fret about it, it's over and it doesn't concern you." Nagi rose up from the sofa abruptly, holding his laptop beneath one hand as he lingered over. The opposite hand extended itself, placing to Shiiro's soft locks. He patted the child's head affectionately before looping around, heading for one of the many closed doors in the large room. Speaking over his shoulder as he glided. "Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning. Good night." With that, he slipped through a doorway. Leaving the child alone in the dark, quiet room. A very suspicious atmosphere, especially after the night's events.

But didn't it concern him? He had, after all, lost his father - not that it seemed all that traumatizing at the moment - to the actions of them. And Nagi had mentioned something about him finding a new home, so he could repair himself, so he wouldn't become 'bad' like them, but that meant leaving Farfello. He didn't like that idea. Though it was shoved away as the hand was place affectionately against his head, being cause for a muffle noise to sound against the pillow in a bit of surprise, he hadn't heard the other approach due to his lost thoughts. Though now, he glanced up with grey eyes, watching as the elder boy drifted off to one of the doors, living him to lay in the dark. A very suspicious atmosphere indeed, but Shiiro paid little heed to it, he was tired, and his sleep before had been quite fitful... Though, as he actually began to drift off, it seemed now would be the same, the images so very vividly reminding of the earlier events, it seemed if the memory wasn't going to plague him directly, it would do it subtly... The boy huddled uncomfortably against the blanket that had been given, shaking once more, the only sound echoing from him a gentle whimper, muffled faintly but the half of his mouth being pressed against the pillow...

There was definitely good in evil and the other way around, a perfect showcase of what Nagi really was. He'd take care of and protect the boy if need be but once he disappeared behind that suspicious door, Shiiro was out in the 'open'. Vulnerable to whoever approached, whether it be Farfello or Crawford. But with both of the men having previously departed and Nagi preoccupying himself in the other room, the new presence in the quarters was very strange and unordinary. It turned out that no one introduced 'him' to the newcomer, so hell.. He'd get an introduction all his own, even if the boy was asleep and didn't say a word. Unlike Crawford and Nagi, this fiery haired male didn't know well enough not to step into Farfello's territory. He had done it many a time before, and the current moment was no exception. A hand was extended, brushing the child's stomach ever-so gently. Reaching from behind the sofa. The tan, slender digits lingered slowly below the male's waist, creeping towards the cover packed that Farfello had yet to finish claiming. If the Irishman was going to stall on tearing into the boy, Schu was more then happy to do it first. A soft smirk on his features as he slid his hand between the boy's slender thighs, only half aware of Nagi in the other room.. While Nagi was completely aware of Schu. He'd stall, let the orange haired German learn his lesson the hard way. While Farfello and Crawford were had quite some powers, none of them matched up to the wrath of the teenager.

Shiiro shivered as the hand ran along his stomach, the fingers would have been almost unfamiliar had the boy been awake and alert, though in his sleeping state, they almost felt, opposite of that. His nightmare replayed that night for the most part now, swirling back to that of which had occurred earlier in the basement. The dream state that the child was in giving way to a tightened grip to the pillow, and a gentle whimper in the stead of what frantic screams and crying that would have probably ensued had the small boy been awake. The hand that slid up his thigh becoming cause for the small body to shiver once more, having been half awakened earlier to such new desires, it was sensitive, or at least, because of how strange this felt to it, is was for the time being. Tears built up against closed eyes, slowly gaining momentum as they gemmed at the corner of his eye, and against the pillow; perhaps he was subconsciously aware that it wasn't Farefello? Or perhaps it was simply because he'd indeed been crying even when the strange man of his complexity had handled him, as much as he had enjoyed it...

Although the very jumbled reply he was met with wasn't necessarily what he had expected, Schu still hungrily fed off of the sight of the innocent little virgin as his hand slid down deeper and deeper. Coming directly to the boy's rear, sinking his long nails into the plush flesh and beginning to grope the cheeks as heavily as his hand would allow him. Painfully so, perhaps. While two of his opposite digits pressed themselves to the boy's mouth, a very sadistic smirk haunting his features as he slid his fingers into the child's mouth. He was shameless enough to rape Shiiro here and now, let one of his teammates find him a bloody wreck in the morning. He was planning to do so, really. As long as no one stopped him. He would rape the child if he resisted, after all.. Young, innocent minds were so very much fun to warp.

"A-Ahh–" The little noise was breathed from his mouth in a faint bit of protest as the nails painfully groped at his pert little bottom, it did hurt, even in his sleep mingled state, he could tell pain from pleasure. It reminded him that he'd told Farfello that his roughness had hurt, but even that didn't help from not stirring the child from his restless sleep, eyes flickered open half way, only to flutter a bit wider as the fingers were pressed into his mouth. The shock of it all caught young Shiiro off guard, and in even that he couldn't think of even the obvious thing to do, bite down and scream in hopes that Nagi would hear him, or even Farfello, depending on how long he'd drifted off for. Those tears trickled into a fearful streamline down his cheeks as the boy attempted to sit up, to pull away, his small hand coming to Schu's wrist uselessly.

Ah, just as Schu expected. He knew that he wasn't lucky enough to get a willing victim, so he'd have to do it the hard way. After all, the child was bringing it on himself.. A haunting little chuckle left the German as he looped around the sofa, until he stood in front. A hand to the boy's throat and the other to the child's waist as he kneeled down, face coming near the other's lower half. He stretched over, pressing his lips against the child's waistline. Attempting to nuzzle the child's pants down, his lips following until they were latched onto Shiiro's pelvis. He began to suck the skin right above the boy's tender member as his hands shifted once more, still attempting to restrain the boy. He was shameless enough to simply fuck the boy right off of the bat, but he didn't quite yet. After all, he could only imagine the ruckus the boy's desperate screams would cause..

Well really, what could he have expected, Shiiro to wake up, find he was being molested, and absolutley melt into what pleasure could be found in a session of rape? The man was lucky that his fingers hadn't been bitten off, or that the boy didn't automatically scream, or something as equally as painful or plan ruining. No, he simply whimpered as the hand to his throat cut off just about all chances of escape, struggling slightly as his pants were nuzzled down. Those stormy grey eyes clamping shut as he grabbed at Schu's wrist frantically, it didn't scare him, the thought of having the life choked out of him, but more the fact that it was someone, someone who wasn't Farfello, was touching him!! Was sucking on his skin, was making him feel so uncomfortably hot again, "L-Let–L-Let g-go–" He managed to struggle out, boldly of course, though through the hiccoughs and complications in breathing his distressed state were quickly causing.

A soft grunt left the German as he rose his head a few inches, sending a very playful and very lusty look down to the child as his hand lifted to slide the boy's underwear down further. To see the child's developing organ exposed made Schu shudder, licking his lips as he bent down once more to taste it. Grasping the length, letting his tongue teasingly flick over the slit before he spoke up for the first time. His voice mildly accented, a very handsome and charming tone, despite the situation. "Why should I? You like being sucked, don't you?" He chuckled, allowing his tongue to curve around the innocent head of the boy's cock before he managed to speak again. His moist lips brushing the tip in the meantime. "I'm not going to hurt you, not unless you make me. Just enjoy it." with that said, he took it a step further. Closing his mouth around the orgasm, beginning to heavily suck upon the blushed and sensitive skin. His mouth was skilled, displaying that he had done this before.. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

That playful and lusty look would have been completely handsome, perhaps if Shiiro had been older or at least already thinking others were attractive in such ways, and of course, if the situation at hand didn't have him with his pants pulled down and some stranger sucking on him. The boy squirmed even more so as his underwear were pulled away from his groin, leaving his heated member out in the open, and to see the man shuddering simply from the sight... Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as when that hot tongue ran over it, a shaken noise slipping from him as his body tensed, and his struggles lessened in the slightest. It wasn't that he wanted it, but his whole self physically was melting as to all the strange sensations. The question, confused him, as smart as he could be, Shiiro was fairly naive to anything more then he had walked in on, and of course, that was always halted briefly to get him out of the room... But now, he was the one going through all this, and not by choice either. The small body shook and shuddered, wracked with the white hot sensations that Schu's mouth sent to his brain, as well as the sobs, stifled by the hand at his throat.

The more Schu played with the child and the more he waited for a good response, the more frustrated become. This child was going to be a pain, wasn't he? Schu growled, pulling his mouth away from the other's hot groin to slid closer to Shiiro's upper half. He reached out, grabbing a handful of the child's locks. Pulling his head back, leaning in so that their lips almost touched. Growling viciously, he closed the distance between their faces. Connecting a very aggressive kiss, one that was destined to hurt.. If it wasn't for Shiiro's new found hero. The quiet aura that had once radiated from the other room suddenly amplified into something more and the door that Nagi previously disappeared behind, was flung open. Schu swiftly pulled away, clambering clumsily to his feet. Eyes widened as he watched Nagi step in, his eyes backlit by a very eireey blue glow as he looked between the two. He should've known better then to leave the child alone in this place. If he hadn't walked in on Schu molesting the poor boy, he would've witnessed Crawford killing him. The German mustered a sheepish grin as he stepped away, almost running from Nagi as he approached the child. But once the teenager stopped in front of Shiiro, he reached out. Pulling up the other's trousers with a tug, hell in his eyes as he did so. Oh, Schu would learn his lesson the hard way..

A pain? Schu had been lucky that the boy hadn't started squirming and kicking out at him, what was he waiting for, full compliance from a child who obviously didn't want to be touched? Ha. Like that would happen, well, perhaps in some really odd case where the kid was like, not Shiiro. His complex didn't allow such things, to be touched by someone whom his mind had yet to twist into someone he could be comfortable with, was unforgivable. The German would be lucky if he EVER had the young boy even looking at him now, Crawford was the same, though to a lower level, seeing as his earlier attempt at a blow had never struck... A choked gasp was released as the hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, painfully, turning into a struggled whimper at the demanding and very aggressive kiss, maybe if he just aimed his foot right he could strike out somewhere that might hurt– Though it seemed that was not needed, as Nagi came in, the startling aura he wore causing the boy to press himself back into the couch as he sniffled awkwardly, he wasn't sure if he should be upset because he'd just been molested, or happy that he'd just been saved. Shiiro hiccoughed softly passed his tears as he hid his face in his hands, he wanted Farfello.

Schu growled as he retreated to a retreated to a near-by wall, propping himself against it and glaring daggers at the situation. Watching as Nagi cradled Shiiro in his arms, hugging the child against himself ever-so gently. He knew that the boy was upset, he could feel it. He didn't want Shiiro to endure more pain then he already had. He lifted a hand, gently nudging the child's aside to dry the tears himself. And as he looked down to and tended to little Shiiro, he spoke in a much different direction. "Schu.. Get the fuck out. Before I make you regret that you ever had a head." What was that suppose to mean? Schu, frankly, didn't want to find out. He huffed once more, grumbling German nonsense to himself as he drifted out of the room. Once the redhead exited, Nagi could feel his rage and aura begin to fade. Sighing as he ran a hand through the child's locks. He'd stay here all night to tend to Shiiro if need be.

To come in contact with Nagi was at first a bit nerve wracking, and the boy shivered slightly, though after a moment. His thought adjusted slowly, still a bit scattered from the situation at hand - he'd just been saved by what probably would have been a brutal rape, and never mind the fact that Farfello himself had put him in the elder boy's care. His tense body slowly relaxed, even as the red head was told off with a threat, his face nuzzled up against the other, okay, so he could allow Nagi in, but he'd be taking the place of the second that his complex mind had before held. Not saying he'd look at the other boy in a motherly way, of course, but his family had already been replaced, as far as Shiiro was concerned inwardly as he sniffled up against the second body, he'd like if Nagi stayed with him... At least, until Farfello came back, of course.

Nagi's eyes remained on the weak and confused child, tenderly stroking the boy's back in innocent and smooth motions. But once he found that the young boy had settled, he slowly pulled his arms back. Grabbing Shiiro's blanket, pulling it up and over the child's body before he rose. But, unlike last time, he didn't linger far away. He moved over to the chair only feet away from the foot of the sofa, sinking into the article of furniture. He watched the child from afar, digits drumming on his arched knees as he spoke in a heavy exhale. "I'll stay here and watch you tonight. Then we'll find you somewhere better in the morning.."

Hmm, he was starting to enjoy the returned contact, the stroking of his back was both comforting as well as all around relaxing, and the boy probably would have dozed off right there. But just as his hiccoughs and sniffles started to turn to rhythmatic breaths, Nagi pulled his hands away, and instead of the other body, the blanket was wrapped about him. Pale stormy grey eyes watched as the elder boy moved to seat himself, though his words cause them to flicker and turn away in almost a tired sort of sheepish manner, "B-But what about you..? You need to sleep to don't you..?" His head was ducked down and his knees drawn up so he could lean his chin there, his eyelids felt like they were leaden down, but he didn't want to close his eyes yet.

Nagi's brown eyes were directed towards a small opening the folds in the curtain created in the large, wall-sized window. Observing the stars outside, backlit by the glow of the bright blue moon. The storm clouds had finally parted and the sky began to clear, at last. But as he observed the scenery outside, he had a third eye observing the rest of the room. He wasn't about to let Schu or Crawford bother this innocent child again. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just sleep." What he said was very true, in fact. Nagi slept very little due to his massive workload, and was well adjusted to going even a week at time with only seven or so hours of sleep.

The reasons were two, as to why he wasn't about to fall asleep any time soon, one, he felt bad leaving Nagi to stand guard for him for the rest of the night, and second, well... Shiiro shifted his legs almost awkwardly as he hugged them up against his chest, those pale grey eyes flickering shut as he pressed his face into them. As exhausted as he was, his body still burned - as much as he would have hated to admit - with the sensations that Schu had caused. His groin especially, "I-It's hot–" He whimpered, the noise muffled by the cover of his knees as he shifted them slightly, his voice hitching in the slightest as his thighs caused a bit of pressure to rub up against the sensitive area. The boy truly didn't understand the reactions his body was going through, but the odd feelings it sent swirling through him, also sent a shiver along his self.

Nagi figured that the child would be easy to put to sleep after the very emotional and hectic day, only paranoia stopping his slumber.. But the small murmur he heard caused him to come to attention again, glancing over. Arching a brow in curiosity, about to question the boy's sheepish comment before his gaze followed the other's own, leading between the child's legs.. Oh. Now then ever, Nagi wished that Farfello was here. He didn't want to deal with this, he had never confronted any romantic or sexual situations. The brunette turned his gaze away, gulping sheepishly as he tried to ignore it all together. What was he suppose to do, tell the boy to ignore it?

Shiiro shifted his legs again, trying to regain the friction from his thighs up against his member, only to whimper softly and hug his legs all the tighter, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, startling maybe, but the first thing that came to mind was that it felt good. But not nearly good enough, oh the child wouldn't admit it, but from going from someone's mouth to the simple rubbing of their legs up against their groin, was a bit lacking. And a bit frustrating. It was attempted again, before the young boy hiccoughed once more, "I-It won't go a-away–" He tried again, seeing as his first words had not gotten an answer, grey eyes not daring to even peek over at the other, seeing as he felt kind of shyly awkward for some reason or another.

While inwardly debating on the thought of bringing Schu back in, if only to satisfy the boy's needs, Nagi sheepishly ran a hand through his dark brown locks. He'd have to do something, right? With a dreadful, heavy exhale, he rose up and to his feet. Approaching the child on the sofa, slowly kneeling down before the boy. He refused to touch Shiiro, no matter how tempting it may be to Nagi's teenage hormones.. He didn't need another reason to go to hell. Slowly, he reached out. Grabbing the boy's right hand, placing it down and between the child's legs. Over his member, letting it rest there before his hand set upon the child's bare stomach. His voice hushed, quiet as he tried to instruct Shiiro. "J- Just touch it.. It'll make it feel better.."

The boy hiccoughed again as he tried to fight back the tears of his frustration, though the noise caught in his throat as the other approached, those grey eyes shifting up to watch the elder boy, while he tried shifting his thighs again. Though halted as his hand was taken and set between his legs, over what plagued him to no avail, shivering slightly as the simple feeling of his hand was nearly enough to get his little hips to shift up against it. But it was Nagi's instruction as the hand was lain on his bare stomach, that made him nod, though hesitantly, as his small fingers touched at his member. Causing the small body to tense some with the shivers, as he drug those delicate digits along his heated self, whimpering softly, was this all he was supposed to do??

Nagi kept telling himself not to observe the actions, to simply turn his head rightfully away and focus his attention elsewhere. Or simply retreat back to the chair, now that he had given instructions.. But no, his body was going to allow him to do that. As he observed the child begin to touch himself in such a weak manner, Nagi reached down again. Taking the boy's hand, working to curve Shiiro's digits around the hot length. Beginning to move the boy's hand in a steady pumping movement, tugging the flushed member in and out each time. While his opposite hand, the one sitting on the boy's chest, slid up a bit more. Nagi gulping as he gently rubbed his palm against the boy's nipples, just trying to further the boy's satisfaction.. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

Nagi's movement was only half noticed, as the boy touched at himself meekly, completely unsure in this section of life. In all truth, he could have been startled, and perhaps a little embarrassed, enough so to maybe even pull back, when the elder boy's hand curved around his, though to guide him to wrap his fingers around it. It was cause for a gentle little gasp as the white hot sensations ran up through his body, and even more so as the hand leading his showed the pumping strokes. Shiiro's little hips all but bucked up as he arched slightly, almost crying out with pleasure - the noises which were muffled as he brought his free hands to his mouth - and even more so as that palm rubbed up against his nipples. Those pale eyes lost in the swirl of the new and ecstatic sensations that were barraging his who body and mind, oh, it felt so good, so very, very good.

Nagi had never imagined or thought about a child in such a perverse manner, he had never seen a little girl or boy as a sexual item like the men who lived with him obviously had. Of course, sex and love were the last thing on the brunette's mind usually. He found that sex was just a waste of time, money and energy and he seen no point in the intercourse.. Until now, that is. Only now did he realize what a thrill it was to be in such a lustful environment, to watch the boy jerk himself off and to hear the sounds that spilt from his lips. God, was he lusting over a child? Nagi fought that ever-so sinful thought from his mind as he continued to massage the nipples but his other hand, once gliding Shiiro's own, moved. Down further, coming to the boy's sac and making a very bold and affectionate move. He worked his fingertips into the tense flesh, kneading against the muscle in hopes that the extra help would make the boy climax just that much quicker. Therefore, Nagi wouldn't have to submit himself to this anymore.

And young Shiiro had never imagined that touching himself in such a manner could have been pleasurable, the only time he ever touched himself like that, was from the moment he was tall enough to pee standing up, as horribly childish as that sounds. So the both of them were new to this, in a sense, Nagi at least had the basic information, even if he lacked the experience, while the young boy himself had not an inkling at all. He was still a child after all. As for Nagi's excuses, well, those was his own. Shiiro's hand continued to pump, almost at a frantic level, it just felt so good, even that frustrating wave of heat that bothered him even now was a dull ache. His head was pressed back as his hips cocked up into his jerked strokes of his member - had it always been that hard? - legs spreading all that much more when the elder boy's hand moved to his sac, odd thing, how easily he complied, compared to only minutes ago with Schu. Though the moment those fingers began to knead, the small body tensed, if it was Shiiro's climax he was looking for, he was going to get it. The boy felt a shiver run the length of his whole body and a sharp pressure build up before releasing itself in the form of his first orgasm.

Oh god, how Nagi was tempted to go on. Simply rubbing the boy wasn't enough, he wanted to do something much more passionate that he was sure Shiiro would enjoy. Could the boy get past the idea that Nagi wasn't his beloved Farfello, but the boy's 'rightful owner' was in the back of his mind at this point. Nagi went on, massaging the boy's ever-sensitive body.. Not expecting what was to happen next. He noticed the boy shuddering and just as he looked down to the child's face, Shiiro climaxed. Nagi gasped, pulling his hand away from the child's body but not before some of the fluids spilt onto his hand. He slid back a few inches, observing the small mess that the child had created.. Before looking down to his damp hand. Oh lord. He blushed, shifting awkwardly as he rose to his feet. Go wash up, then go to bed, he told himself. Pretend this didn't happen come morning..

To go on, further then what they were, perhaps that would have been possible, because as swiftly loyal that the boy had become to Farfello, his loss in the new of these sensations had him only wanting more. At least, until his orgasm, the spill of the sticky white fluids caused as he lifted his hips, tense as it dappled itself both on Nagi's hand and his own stomach. The child whimpered gently, throughly exhausted, but at the same time, wide awake and aware. He glanced down at the sticky substance, and then to the elder boy as he pulled away, the stuff on his hands, the way he rose so quickly. It made Shiiro feel like he'd done something bad, he didn't even understand other then the fact that the burning had faded with the release of this white stuff. The child tried to cover the mess with his arms pressed between his legs, looking up at Nagi, shame in those pale eyes, "I-I'm sorry–!! I-I didn't mean to–!!" He apologized almost frantically.

Nagi twitched as the child sprung up soon after he drifted away, eyes wide as he observed the child and the frantic apology he was met with. It was rather.. cute, in all honesty. But he didn't dare confess his aloud and instead adjusted, sheepishly leaning up and bringing his clean hand to the child's head. Running his slender digits sheepishly through the much younger male's locks. "D- Don't apologize, it's okay.. I'll.. g- go get a towel.." With that, he rose to his feet. Looping around the sofa, disappearing into a neighboring room for what was only a couple seconds. But he soon returned, wiping off his hands as he approached. Nagi then reached out, handing the towel sheepishly to the child. God, What had he done?

The first reaction to his apology was only slightly noticed, Shiiro was much too worried about how exactly the elder boy was going to react to his mess making to care that he seemed a bit taken back, though when the hand came out to ruffle his hair, the boy blinked, and then smiled softly. "Alright–" Those pale grey eyes watched silently as Nagi disappeared into the neighboring room, only to come out with the towel, which was taken from the sheepish other. "T-Thank you!!" He chirped almost merrily, wiping his first spill of seed from himself, before looking up once more "I-I mean, for making it feel better, course" Oh yes, Nagi had done that, had helped the boy feel his first orgasm, how interesting that was.

After he had passed the dry towel to Shiiro in order to wipe the sperm that messed his front, Nagi sunk back down into the chair where he had been sitting, shifting uncomfortably in his clothes as he felt the erection swelling between his legs finally fade. Which Nagi was thankful for, seeing as without being tended to, it would've usually lasted. He shivered quietly as his eyes observed the sight of the sweet boy, violated by Nagi. A child wasn't suppose to find out about sex until they were well in their teens.. What had he done? "You.." He gulped quietly, not sure what to say after such an event. He secretively wanted more, even though his erection had calmed. But for now, he'd have to deal. "You need sleep.. Go.. Go rest.."

The boy simply held the towel against him, having wiped up the small amount of seed that had mussed his front, he was now too tired and unsure of what to do with it to do anything otherwise. His eyes were starting to feel much heavier then they had earlier, before that other man had woken him and done such dirty things... Putting his mouth down there... Shiiro wouldn't deny that it had felt weird, in a sort of good way, one that he didn't quite understand... But Nagi, he had made everything feel a lot better, he had taught him how to make it feel better. Pale eyes slid closed, and he sunk into the couch that he'd been placed on, "I-I'll sleep now..." He murmured lowly, cause then, Farfello would be back all that much sooner...

Nagi was almost whimpering as he settled back into the chair, his legs curled up to hide the last signs of what had been a throbbing erection mere minutes previous. He had relieved the boy without getting any relief of his own, damn his teenage hormones.. It was almost unbearable. But he managed to stay put without going insane, at least for the time being. Clenching the arms of the chair, he glared out of the window. He rarely slept, and tonight would be no different. He'd just stay up long into the morning hours, long after the sun would finally show itself...


End file.
